


Justice for the Fool

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Stealing the Thief [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Death, M/M, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, au - Akira veers off the path of decency, implied NG+, mostly between the thieves and akechi, mutual pining but both parties think its one sided, perceived one sided attraction, suicide baiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: **Spoilers for November and December!**Akechi Goro knew going into Shido's Palace to confront the Phantom Thieves was going to end in one of their deaths, either Akira's or his own. He had already made peace with the fact that his crush was never going any further than it was. He knew the thief would never love him back. However, he didn't count on Akira breaking his one vital part of his moral code. And now he is furious that Fate is throwing him back to the wolves.





	1. The Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore an AU where Akira kills Shido's shadow and the resulting aftermath. So it will be quite a major canon divergence than probably expected.

Akechi fought a good number of the shadows surrounding him, his back against the metal door that came between him and the Phantom Thieves. His puppet snarled at his insolence, gun trained on him as he kept moving. More shadows jumped onto him. He could hear the others banging on the metal door, shouting, concerned, desperate.

 

He was holding his own just fine until he felt a bullet tear into his side. Akechi gritted his teeth and hissed, he’d be damned to give Shido’s puppet the satisfaction. 

 

He leaned against the divider, feeling warmth spill down his side and drip onto the floor. He felt every ache in his body, every cut in his skin, the weight of the bags under his eyes. Loki hovering beside him was a comfort, but he knew they couldn’t outlast this. He pressed his head against the cold metal, standing up as straight as his pain would allow.

 

“Joker…Will you make a deal with me?” 

 

_ What am I doing? _

 

“You want to do this now?!” Yusuke’s incredulity rang sharp in his ears.

 

“Akechi?” 

 

That soft, sweet voice that didn’t belong to Joker was too painful to hear right now. But he didn’t have any say in the matter, not when the damned thing was moving in on him.

 

“...Take down that bastard Shido for my sake.”

 

He paused, swallowing the little pride he had left.

 

“Please.”

 

A pause that felt like an eternity.

 

“I promise.”

 

His face briefly softened into a relieved smile. His fingers tightened as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

 

“...Thank you.”

 

He whipped the gun up and pulled the trigger. He felt a second bullet rip through him, right through the eye. The last thing he registered was the face-stealing puppet dissipated into smoke. His last breath was a sigh of relief.

  
  


_ Fate really wasn’t going to let me finally rest, huh? _

 

The bright light made him screw his eyelids tighter. The floor beneath him was cool and rubbed irritatingly against his back like cheap carpet. Rubbing his hand over it informed him that it was in fact, cheap carpet. A cough could be heard somewhere off to his left. Begrudgingly, Akechi opened his eyes.

 

He was not greeted with the cold metal ceilings of the engine room. There was no smug puppet anywhere to be seen. The dull roar was his own blood rushing in his ears, his breaths fast and shallow. He brushed his fingertips along his side, expecting them to be wet. Nothing. No hole in his side. The hand pressed against his face, but there wasn’t anything there either.

 

He forced himself to take deep gulps of air, steadying his beating heart. He tested everything, but it was mostly soreness that gripped him. He pushed himself up. Dizziness bit into him harshly, making him groan. 

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Another cough punctuated the weak sentence.

 

The voice was high pitched and slightly irritating. Akechi pushed himself to his feet. He noticed he was still wearing his striped outfit from the fight he had with the Phantom Thieves. He glared down at the strange old man with his face flat on a table. Weakly, the man opened one bloodshot eye.

 

“What do you want?” Akechi growled, having had enough of games.

 

“The Trickster is in danger.” The man looked to be in excruciating pain as he lifted his head. “Something is horribly wrong.”

 

Akechi’s normally focused thoughts were scattered, leaving him to desperately grasp for the straws that would make the man’s words make sense. It was clear he was still in a part of the Metaverse if his clothes weren’t back to normal. Then it clicked.

 

“The Phantom Thieves are in danger?” Akechi scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“Please, boy. You need to save them.” The man devolved into a coughing fit. “Their leader has fallen, and so will they.”

 

“Hardly fair to ask a dead man to do your dirty work, isn’t it?” Akechi narrowed his eyes, speaking over his coughs. “Why would I help such trash?”

 

“You had everything planned out. The one thing you didn’t count on was falling in love.” 

 

Akechi froze. Never had an accusation cut so deeply before. He could hear Loki snicker. The mask was quickly shoved back onto his face.

 

“What do I need to do?” 

 

A harsh demand rather than a question.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The metal divider separated them. They could hear Shido’s Cognitive Akechi swearing under its breath. Akira ran forward, banging his fist against the immovable metal. He stopped as his hand started aching from the pain. His friends screamed out for the one other real human on this ship, hoping that he’d come to his senses. 

 

They could hear fighting on the other side.

 

A gunshot. That was unmistakable. Then it became way too quiet for their comfort. They strained to listen, everyone standing still for fear of missing anything important.

 

“Joker…” Akechi breathed. “Will you make a deal with me?”

 

He sounded unsure. 

 

“You want to do that now?!” Yusuke exchanged a glance with the others. 

 

“Akechi?”

 

“...Take down that bastard Shido for my sake. Please.” 

 

Joker paused. It was very unlike Akechi to beg.

 

“I promise.”

 

“...Thank you.” 

 

The other side erupted in gunshots.

 

“I’m not getting his signal anymore...” Futaba looked downwards.

 

They all looked at each other. Ryuji brushed against his arm, trying to comfort him, however slight. 

 

“Come on, we need to take down Shido once and for all.” Morgana’s words cut the silence.

 

Akira banged his fist against the unforgiving barrier once more, a frustrated growl escaping him. 

 

“Joker?” 

 

He turned his head to look at his friends. All of them sad, all of their faces holding a small sliver of guilt. 

 

They couldn’t save him.  _ He _ couldn’t save him. But they couldn’t afford to grieve right now. Not here.

 

“Let’s go.” He turned on his heel, motioning for the others to follow. 

 

Joker took charge of his body. He can’t dwell on his broken heart right now when they were still in danger. 

  
  


It was just so easy. He had no idea what had come over him, but none of his friends stopped him in time. Fury over took him before he realized what he had done.

 

“-er! Joker why?!”

 

Queen’s voice snapped him back to reality. His body was violently shaking. He looked at his friends’ shocked faces, feeling the weight of the gun in his hand. The damning expression of Shido’s shadow on the floor.

 

“Guys, we gotta go! This ship’s gonna sink any second!” Skull shouted, the treasure already in his hands.

 

They ran. The water rushing in from all sides now as they descended. Futaba shouted out directions, panic clear as she lead them out. The cold saltwater nipping at their heels.

 

All of them appeared outside the Diet building, panting. 

 

“Akira, what was that?” Makoto growled. 

 

His friends looked disappointed in him. Morgana didn’t say anything.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

 

They stood in silence for a while as they caught their breath. 

 

“Let’s just break for today.” Morgana suggested. “Meet tomorrow?” 

 

Back at Leblanc, Morgana climbed onto Akira’s shoulder.

 

“What happened back there? Are you okay Akira?”

 

Akira didn’t answer immediately. His head felt fuzzy, and every step he took threatened to throw him to the ground with horrible nausea. 

 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

 

Morgana stayed silent, hopping off his shoulder and onto the floor. Akira walked upstairs, the steps and his bones creaking. Morgana followed, pausing to watch as Akira didn’t even bother changing his clothes and just face planted into the bed. He rolled over as Morgana hopped up, giving his ears a scratch. Akira drifted off, feeling Morgana settle in by his side. 

 

_ The alarm kept sounding off in his dream. Akechi’s sad smile before they were completely cut off. Gunshots. He couldn’t move his body. Water threatening to steal his body and his breath. He couldn’t save him. Over and over and over again.  _


	2. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another successful TV appearance, he meets a couple of the visitors that have come to the studio. AKA, in which Akechi breaks his usual routine to instead immerse himself in a new one, featuring a familiar yet strange face.

Akechi adjusted his tie as he leaned forward into the mirror, making sure nothing was stuck in his teeth. 

           It was a big day after all. A local high school was having its second-years tour the station today. He had to make sure he was extra perfect for such a large audience. 

           He had been given a quick run down of the questions the hosts were going to ask, but he gave little thought to them. He does better when the spotlights are on him anyway. The so called Heart Thieves were quite the talk of the public.

         There was a knock at the door. 

 

         “We’re going live pretty soon. Be ready, Detective Prince.” the producer informed him through the door.

         “I'll be out soon.” 

 

         Akechi stood up, smoothing down some stray hairs and walking towards the door. It's showtime.

 

       He wasn't sure what made him pick the messy haired boy with the glasses, but he seemed to be focused on him the entire time and it piqued his interest. Akechi singled him out, asking his opinion of the “Phantom Thieves". The boy answered, saying he thought these criminals were doing good deeds for the right reasons. He gave a laugh, commenting that he loved hearing from someone who has a differing opinion from him.

Even though he was on his way home, something about that glasses-wearing boy still bothered him. Like he was familiar, as if they had already met. He chalked it off to probably just seeing someone similar in his class.

 

Some time later, by the recommendation of Sae-san, he found his way to a tiny little cafe in Yongen-Jaya. The coffee there was amazing, and it not being very busy at all made it easier to relax. 

The jingling of the bell announced someone’s arrival, and he glanced over to find that boy again. 

_ What was his name again? Kurusu Akira? _

 

“Hello Kurusu-san, I didn’t realize you worked here.” He smiled politely.

 

“I live here too, actually.” Akira said, immediately questioning why he even said that.

 

“Huh.” Akechi glanced at Sojiro, who just shrugged and went back to stirring the curry. “Well, I should get going, it’s rather late.”

 

On the ride home, Akechi couldn’t help but focus on why Kurusu bothered him so much. He was so deep in thought he almost missed his stop and ran out before the doors closed.

  
  


On his way to school, he spotted the familiar messy hair of Akira waiting for the train. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t realise we took the same line.” Akechi initiated.

 

“Oh, hey. Fancy seeing you here.” Akira smiled.

 

They talked for a while before the train appeared. Stepping on, Akechi was still thinking about how thoughtful and deep Akira’s eyes seemed. Yet, he sounded rather naive. Probably why his response about the Phantom Thieves back at the tv station was so optimistic and hopeful. He smiled, slightly pitying him for his innocence. He was a strange person.

His school life was rather boring. Some of the younger girls still tried to flirt with him, but he would brush them off politely, with that soft smile that no one could be mad at him over. Despite how wonderful he felt about being a media darling and getting attention, he was still uncomfortable with attention he didn’t initiate himself. That never stopped some of the rumors about him and his dating life, but that was never really important to him. He doesn’t have the time for romance. Besides, he felt a little closer to his teachers than his fellow classmates.

His apartment was another matter. It was the last stop. He stepped into the rundown exterior, seeing the familiar decay as he climbed up to the third floor. The elevator never worked, besides, the exercise was good for him. The same dog started barking up a storm somewhere down the hall as he stepped onto his floor. Key out, he unlocked the door, slipping into his room before anyone could peak his head out to see him. 

It wasn’t much to look at. Clean, minimal. The kitchen was tiny, but at least it worked. The futon was comfortable enough. It just looked so dreary. He collapsed on the futon, not even bothering to change, dropping his briefcase on the floor. He felt so exhausted all of a sudden. His life had been a whirlwind, what with new cases and these “Phantom Thieves”, all while trying to fit in schoolwork on top of it all felt like trying to put in pieces to a rapidly changing puzzle. He closed his eyes, just hoping it would stay quiet enough that he could take light cat nap. 

No such luck. The couple above him started arguing loudly. This time the woman managed to string together an impressive string of curse words that left the man speechless for a moment. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He got up, grabbing his briefcase, and heading for the door. He hoped he wouldn’t be too late to get to that little cafe. He smiled as he noticed the lights still on and the owner still behind the counter, the bells gently greeting him on his way inside.

 

And so, the cafe trips became rather routine. Akechi would spend hours there, drinking the masterfully made coffee and winding down from the day. Akira would come back, and he would welcome him home. He came to know the owner, Sojiro, and would just watch the scant few other customers as they went about their day, studying their mannerisms, their speech patterns. He would also study Akira as well whenever he was behind the counter. Everyday, as it got closer to closing time, Akechi was more and more reluctant to leave. His apartment couldn’t possibly compare to the solitude of the cafe by any standards. Besides, there was always too much noise, between the dog on his floor and the couple that live above him. Here, there was no dog, no nightly arguments. He felt that he could breathe freely for the first time in a long time.

 

In turn, Akira got comfortable enough to, for some strange reason, playfully flirt with him. Akechi paid no attention to it at first, hoping Akira would notice that he didn’t bite. Eventually, it came to him sighing and rolling his eyes whenever Akira would start, but would allow the truce of a gentle smile to follow up whenever Akira seemed upset over it. 

One night he was so caught up in idle chatter when he realized the last train of the night was about to depart soon. He slid a large bill down and rushed off when Akira got distracted by dish duty. He managed to barely catch the train in time, silently thanking that the car was empty save for one other stranger. Akechi fixed himself to maintain that perfect image as he took his seat, fiddling with the lock on his briefcase. 

 

Up three flights, the barks of the dog as he put key into lock, open, close, lock again. He placed his briefcase on top of the small, almost empty bookcase. He unfolded the futon, shrugging out of his clothes. As he laid down and pulled the blanket over himself, he noted that the couple above him was marginally quieter in their argument of the day as he nodded off into another dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come right back to the beginning, before the fire burns. Decided to post an update before my trip where I won't have access to my computer.


	3. Bird of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Phantom Thieves drive down into the depths, Joker can't help thinking about what had happened. The clues were all there, they just didn't piece them together in time.

Joker had both his hands on the wheel, driving down into Mementos, lost in thought. Futaba was taking a nap in the seat next to him, since they know it was gonna be some time before they got to the bottom. The others were caught up in conversations, and a hum of uncertainty filled into the pauses of chatter. This would be the end of the Metaverse after all. No more powers, no more stealing hearts. 

 

And yet.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about their escapades. Madarame. Kaneshiro. Okumura. Sae. 

That boiler room. His damned laughter and taunts and desperation.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, glancing behind to see Ryuji leaning in close. Next to him, Ann was too busy engrossed in a conversation about magazines with the others to hear him.

 

“Hey, are you sure you're gonna be okay, dude?” 

 

Akira sighed deeply, but felt relieved that he asked. 

 

“I'll be okay. We saw it coming.” His voice was much more reassured than he felt.

 

He felt Ryuji squeeze his shoulder, saw understanding in his expression. For once, Akira was glad he told someone, even before the betrayal. He couldn't face this alone, no matter how he much he tried.

  
  


As it was, it was just another normal workout session. A long run in the park. Akira went alone, since the last time Morgana whined about either not being able to keep up or being bounced around in the bag. He was much happier this morning to leave with Ann as they went to visit Haru. Truth be told, everyone was nervous. There was only a few more days left until they send out the calling card for Sae Nijima, and everyone was a little on edge.

They stopped to take a breather, somewhere off the normal path and quiet. Ryuji tossed him a water bottle before sitting down on the grass, face flushed and sweating. Akira was aware he looked the same as he did, taking a gulp of water.

 

“Whaddya think? Fifteen minute break before another sprint?” Ryuji asked.

 

He seemed much happier now that he was regularly running again. Akira dropped beside him, handing the bottle back.

“Yeah, definitely.” Akira paused, preparing himself mentally. “Hey, can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Yeah, what's up?” Ryuji took note of the serious tone in the question and straightened up.

 

Akira sat, trying to come up with the words. 

 

“I...uh...have a crush on someone…” he rubbed the back of his neck, a faint flush to his cheeks.

 

“Ohhoho, no way!” Ryuji grinned, starting to tease him by listing off names. “Who is it? Ann? Makoto? Haru? Oh, is it…”

 

“Well, uh, actually…” Akira coughed awkwardly, losing courage rapidly. “it's...forget it, you're not gonna believe me.”

 

“Come on man, we’re best bros.” Ryuji dropped the grin for a moment. “If I promise not to laugh…?”

 

Akira nodded. Ryuji leaned forward, face cupping his hands, eager.

 

“It's...I think I'm in love with Akechi…” His face turned an even darker shade of red.

 

“Dude, what?” Ryuji was shocked. “Even though he's about to betray us?!”

 

“P-please don’t don’t tell anyone!” Akira buried his face in his hands. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

 

Ryuji was stunned silent for a moment. He waited until Akira peeked at him before lifting his pinky.

 

“I swear. Pinky promise, I won't tell.” 

 

They shook on it, Akira looking like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Ryuji helped Akira up, and then they continued the rest of their training for the day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Who the hell are you?” Madarame demanded, the yellows eyes trying to bore into the figure. 

 

It laughed, only making him angrier. He stomped closer, glaring at it. With a snap of his fingers, two of his guards appeared and started closing in.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The voice was cocky and smooth, in contrast to the sharp edges of the mask.

 

“You come into  _ my _ museum, and then try to boss  _ me _ around?!” Madarame snarled. “You will pay for your arrogance. Guards!”

 

They charged forward as the figure mouthed something and made a circular motion with his hand and closed it into a fist. Suddenly, one of the guards turned and started tearing the other one apart. Madarame paled and backed up.

 

“Wh-hat?! Wh-who are you!?” 

 

The figure leaped off its perch and chuckled. The gun in its hand was trained on him. Madarame’s back hit a wall, panic spreading across his face as the figure closed in.

 

“Just answer a few questions, and I’ll let you live. Deal?” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rooting around in Madarame’s manifestation was proving to be a dead end so far. Luckily, nothing that could be connected to Shido would pour out of that fool’s mouth. He carefully snuck past the museum guards, not wanting to draw any attention to himself as he left. He noticed the patterns of their footsteps shifted, making him curious. 

 

_ There’s no way they saw me, correct? _

 

Akechi narrowed his eyes. The footsteps indicated the shadows were looking for someone. Someone else is in this museum, making noise and attracting attention. He knew he couldn’t stay for long, so shoving his thoughts aside and moving was a simple choice. He paused at an intersection and noticed the shadows moved at an alarming pace, almost frantic. 

 

_ Shit, are they on high alert? What happened? _

 

Akechi kept going, finally making it out without being seen. At the back of Madarame’s place, he shoves his phone into his pocket, walking away. He blends in with the crowd, not being noticed as he moves down to the station. It was nagging him the whole time that Madarame’s place was on high alert and that he didn’t notice. 

  
  


Days later, at the cafe, Akechi watched the news as Madarame was sobbing on live TV, confessing everything he had done. He felt a chill roll up his spine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Joker watched the shadow move from atop a pile of safes before pouncing on it, initiating a fight. It was a bit of a struggle, but the four of them managed to dispatch the Rakshasas rather quickly. They moved deeper into the bank, finding yet another keypad with a code to find. After searching the area, they scrounge up the papers they need and move back to the keypad.

As Joker lifts a finger to enter the code, he freezes for a moment and looks around him. Alarms were going off in his head, making him nervous.

 

“Joker, what’s wrong?” Queen asked, noticing the shift in his posture.

 

“It just feels like we’re being watched.” He admits, rolling his shoulder.

 

“Is it about what Madarame’s shadow said earlier to us?” Fox ventured. “I highly doubt it was true, possibly just a ruse.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Joker turned his attention back to the keypad, punching in the numbers.

 

But he could not shake the feeling, no matter how much he tried to drown it in reason.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kaneshiro glared at the deep, crimson masked thing, sorting through the rumors he had heard whispered among the higher-ups in the family.

 

“You think you’re some sort of hotshot, don’t you?” 

 

“And you think you’re top dog.” It retorted, tilting its head away from him with a scoff.

 

The figure was reclining above him, one leg dangling off the edge. Kaneshiro fought against the rise of panic in his chest as this figure disregarded him completely. 

 

“And what are you here to do, huh? Steal my heart, Phantom Thief?” 

 

The figure chuckled darkly. Kaneshiro glanced around for the nearest cover he could duck behind.

 

“Good one. Don’t compare me to those little spineless rats.” It hissed, its glare making him freeze.

 

Kaneshiro broke and started blubbering out all the secrets he had before he was interrupted by a gunshot between the legs. He jumped backwards, visibly shaken.

 

“Shut up, or the next one will be between the eyes.” The figure had rolled off onto the catwalk, the gun cocking again.

 

“What do you want…?” Kaneshiro was sweating, feeling like he was being picked apart piece by piece under its gaze.

 

“Well, if I’m being honest, you bore me. You have no value and nothing I’m particularly wanting.” The figure turns on its heel, shoving the gun into a holster. “You’re not even worth the bullet.”

Kaneshiro falls to his knee as soon as the figure disappears, hand over his heart, feeling it beat out of control.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akechi hears a lot of footsteps and dives around a corner, swearing to himself that he was too careless. He forms a plan to take out the shadow guard that’s lagging behind the most, then pick the rest off one by one. 

 

He didn’t expect humans to walk into view.

 

He watched as one in a long coat pauses at a keypad, turning around to look at the surroundings. 

 

“Joker, what’s wrong?” One of them asked.

 

“It just feels like we’re being watched.” the one in the coat answered, squinting in his general direction.

 

Akechi shrank back into the shadows, pressing against the wall, holding his breath. Something about that voice was confusing him.

 

“Is it about what Madarame’s shadow said to us earlier? I highly doubt it was true, possibly a ruse.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

Akechi slid down the hallway, determined to find another route out. 

  
  


On the train, Akechi mulled over that sound of those voices. Why did the one they called “Joker” sound familiar. It was a missing piece, taunting him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira felt his fingers graze across Akechi’s as he handed him his coffee, smiling at him. The news was showing Madarame’s confession, and he paused in his work to watch it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Akechi shift suddenly. He turned to look at him as he sipped his coffee. It looked like he was just shivering.

 

“Something wrong?” Akira asked, tilting his head. 

 

“Hm? Oh sorry, lost in thought.” Akechi smiled reassuringly, eyes closed with a slight tilt to his head.

 

_ Huh. Cute. _

 

“So, what’s it like working here?” 

 

“Well, it’s a little tricky learning the secrets of brewing, but I like it.” Akira was honest, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter. 

 

The cafe was nearly empty except for him and Akechi. Boss was out shopping for the week, leaving him to watch the shop.

 

“Really? It seems like you’re getting pretty good at it. Though it’s hard to beat Sojiro-san.” Akechi grinned, taking another sip.

 

“Thanks. I mean, as long as you keep coming back, I must be doing something right.” Akira leaned forward, giving him a wink.

 

Akechi rolled his eyes, but no sigh this time. He chalked up the lack of a sigh to a small victory. This was Akira’s favorite game, see how much pretend flirting the Detective Prince can take, see what would get him flustered. He was never serious about it, and Akechi seemed like he already has girls trying to get with him every day. Akira always wondered why Akechi never seemed to be interested in anyone. 

But it was getting harder to ignore the feeling in his gut. Akira usually just shrugged it off to nerves. Akechi was a celebrity after all, who wouldn’t get nervous. Brushing his fingers against Akechi’s? His fingertips still felt fuzzy. Maybe he was just a little under the weather? 

 

_ No, that can’t be it. _

 

He realized he was spacing out, staring at Akechi as he drank coffee. Luckily, Akechi also seemed to be deep in his thoughts and didn’t notice him staring. Akira shook his head, straightening back up as Akechi placed the cup down and looked at his phone.

 

“Well, I’ll be off.” Akechi slid a bill under the saucer and stood up.

 

“Aw, you sure can’t stay longer, babe?” Akira gave him a grin.

 

Akira could swear up and down that Akechi’s face got a little pink, but no one would believe him.

 

“Ahem. No, I just have a lot on my plate.” Akechi’s smile dropped into his thoughtful little frown. “Goodbye.”

 

The bell jingled as he left. Akira smiled, considering it a bigger victory that he got a slight blush out of the detective. 

 

An hour later, Sojiro returned as Akira was washing up. Sojiro slid past him to put some groceries in the fridge.

 

“You know the drill, lock up and such. I don’t think we’ll any surprise customers this late.” Sojiro straightened up, cracking his back. “How was manning the fort alone?”

 

“It was fine. There was barely anyone here today anyway. Maybe I scared them away?” Akira started stacking the dishes and putting them where they belonged.

 

“Hah, maybe.” Sojiro chuckled. 

 

He said his goodbyes, leaving Akira alone. Morgana watched him give a quick sweep of the floor. 

After he was satisfied, he headed up to bed. Morgana curled up next to him, but Akira couldn’t really sleep. Something bugged him about what Madarame said. He knows that the shadow was probably trying to trick them, but Morgana expressed concern that they weren’t alone. It just felt like deja vu, but Akira didn’t remember having any dreams about that fight in particular. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okumura watched as the Phantom Thieves retreated with his Treasure. He was still shaken that they had defeated him, but he was relieved that they weren’t going to kill him. He watched one of them stop and turn to look at him, a shiver running through his body. Maybe they changed their mind.

But no, he turned around and chased after his team, leaving him alone. Okumura sighed in relief, starting to stand up. He froze as he heard the click of the gun.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” The voice purred.

 

Okumura tumbled to the ground, backing up, trying to crawl away.

 

“N-no! Please! I’ll do anything!” Okumura felt his toppled throne press into his back.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” The black mask clicked its tongue. “But you and I both know that you know too much, now don’t you?”

 

Okumura whimpered, looking into those empty red eyes.

 

“Goodbye, Okumura. And I’m so sorry about your poor little daughter. Having to deal with her father’s death at the hands of the Phantom Thieves all alone.” 

 

The voice mocked him as the cold barrel was pressed to his forehead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he watched his friends celebrate the defeat of Okumura, Joker couldn’t help but feel a pit of dread form in his stomach. It wasn’t like he wasn’t excited. Something felt off. Something felt wrong.

Noir grabbed the treasure, turning around to all of them. Everyone started heading out, but he stopped for a moment. He looked back at the cowering figure, the same feeling threatening to freeze his legs to the spot. 

 

“Hey Joker, we need to go!” Mona yelled at him.

 

Joker shook his head to free himself of the chains of his paranoia, running to catch up with his friends. They had the Treasure, they have to leave before the Palace collapses in on them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akechi was watching the news in the cafe again, this time about Kaneshiro. It gave the standard about how the police wasn’t giving out much information, but that he had turned himself in to confess everything. He knew that it was all the buzz at the station. His coworkers were all stoked about it. Akechi didn’t worry about it tracing back to Shido, he already read the confession. 

He was still puzzled about the others in Kaneshiro’s Manifestation, though. He thought he was the only one who figured out about that particular distortion. He chastised himself for being so reckless moving about the Metaverse.  The voices also were annoying him. Placing them was always just out of his reach. 

 

“Hey, your coffee’s gonna get cold.” Sojiro’s voice gently prodded him out of his circular thoughts.

 

“Hm? Oh, yes. Thank you.” Akechi sipped it, making a slight face at the lukewarm taste.

 

The bells jingled, indicating someone had come in. A quick glance informed him it was Akira. 

 

“Good afternoon, Kurusu-san.” Akechi greeted him briefly, going back to his coffee.

 

Akira nodded, sliding behind the counter and putting his bag down. He returned with an apron on, joining Sojiro behind the counter.

 

“I can’t believe a member of the mafia turned himself in to the police.” Sojiro muttered, finagling the special brewer for a different order. 

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Akira answered, clearing some of the spots next to Akechi.

 

Akechi coughed slightly, the coffee spilling out of his mouth. He covered his mouth, embarrassed. Akira was startled, staring at him for a moment before ducking down to grab some napkins. He slid them over to him, concern in his eyes.

 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, just went down the wrong way suddenly.” Akechi mumbled, grabbing the napkins. 

 

“Let me make you another cup at least.” Akira turned to look at the jars of beans on the shelves, deliberating.

“Thanks.”

 

Now the connection clicked. Akechi stared at Akira’s back as he chose a jar and slid over to where Sojiro just was and started measuring. 

 

_ He sounds like... But could he really be…? _

 

Akechi wiped down part of the counter while Akira placed another cup in front of him, whisking away the other cup. He stole looks at Akira as he served other customers, trying to compare the two voices in his head. 

 

_ There’s something I’m missing here. I’m sure of it. _

 

Akechi carefully filed the thought away as he drank. Afterwards, he left what he owed on the counter and slipped away, barely registering that he had got on the train to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this turned out to be an extra long chapter to make up for lost time. But yay for more deja vu.


	4. Cat or Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi comes to realize something that screws up everything he's worked for. Meanwhile, the Phantom Thieves' plan goes off without a hitch.

Akechi was happy that the Phantom Thieves suggested that they all go into Mementos together while they waited for the day to send the calling card. He could observe how they worked up close now. Of course, this would also be a good time to start earning their trust if he helped complete a few requests from that silly site of thiers. 

As they drove around in the Mona-car, he took note of all their habits. Haru, Ryuji, Ann and Futaba always brought an abundance of snacks and drinks with them for everyone to snack on. Either Akira or Makoto drove, both of them switching off every so often, while Futaba took the seat next to them, a studious navigator. Yusuke would either comment on the look of the surroundings, debate the subject of his next painting with whoever was next to him, or argue with Futaba about the aesthetics of certain fictional characters. Haru and Ann talked about fashion and magazines at length. Akira was often lost in thought when he wasn’t driving, or talking to Ryuji and cracking jokes. 

He also had a habit of sitting way too close to him when he wasn’t driving. Akechi would shift subtly away from him so there was some personal space between them. He knew it would probably be seen as rude, but he wasn’t ready to have Akira invade his space.

Hunting down the targets proved to be tiresome, having to keep delving continuously and fight the shadows around every corner. Queen and Joker soon were switching every 3 floors or so, both feeling tiredness creep through their bodies as the group went on. He quietly wondered how the cat was dealing with it, seeing as he had to constantly run over the tracks. 

Queen and Joker talked briefly on another of their switches, Queen agreeing to drive a few more floors farther down before switching. Joker settled into the seat next to him, smiling. Akechi flashed a smile back, resisting the urge to smack that grin off his face.

 

_ Soon. Soon enough, I will wipe that cocky grin off his face. _

 

They were still hunting for one more target, some floors down. Akechi chatted a little, but everyone seemed too tired to talk for very long. One more target before they could go home for the day. 

Akechi felt a weight on his shoulder and tensed. He looked down to see Joker had fallen asleep, deciding to use him as a pillow. Akechi took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax. All of this was only temporary after all.

 

_ This idiot trusts me enough to fall asleep on me. _

 

Akechi glanced about to see what the others were doing. Most were either chatting, looking through the snacks left or, in Queen’s and Oracle’s case, focused on the tracks ahead of them. He regarded the thief sleeping on him, noticing how well the outfit suited him, knowing that the leader and the cafe boy were definitely the same.

Curiosity overtook him, raising his free hand to run fingers through that mess of hair. Joker hummed quietly in his sleep, shifting slightly, guided by Akechi’s fingers.

 

_ It’s so soft. _

 

He realized what he was doing and stopped, pulling his fingers free. He could feel his cheeks getting warm, and shook his head.

 

“Panther, is there a water you could pass me back there?” He asked, not turning his head around.

 

“Sure thing.” Panther was rustling through several bags before a bottle came into his periphery. “Here you go, Crow.”

 

“Thank you kindly.” he responded, grabbing the bottle and opening it.

 

He drank the water, reminding himself what was coming. He couldn’t betray that man without serious consequences. Not this early. He couldn’t be friends with these people. They were just a means to an end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira splashed water on his face, already in his pjs. Morgana was upstairs, waiting for him to come to bed so they could fall asleep together. Mementos trips always made his shoulders ache the most. 

The nap he took earlier felt nice though. He had discovered he had fallen asleep on Akechi after they had gone down two floors. Akechi looked a bit uncomfortable. He felt a little guilty about it at the time, apologizing.

But now? That was probably the most intimate he was ever going to get with Akechi. He sighed, staring at his reflection for a little longer.

He made the trek upstairs, watching Morgana launch himself from the work desk to the bed with ease. He sat down beside him, feeling his eyelids get heavy, but not wanting to sleep just yet.

 

“Hey, Morgana?” 

 

“What’s up?” Morgana curled his tail around himself, ears perked up.

 

“Do you ever feel like we’ve done all this before?”

 

“I’m...not sure what you mean, Akira?” Morgana was puzzled.

 

“I just have so many feelings of deja vu as we go through Palaces, you know?” Akira struggled to explain. “I dunno. Maybe I’m just imagining things.”

 

“Hmm. Are you having weird dreams lately?” Morgana suggested.

 

“Not really, no.” Akira sighed and threw himself onto the bed.

 

“Maybe just mentally tired? We have been gearing up for this plan, after all.”

 

“...Nevermind. Forget that I said anything.”

 

“If you say so…” Morgana frowned.

 

Sleep did not come easy to Akira that night, as he was desperately trying to tape together a heart that was unravelling at the seams. 

 

His friends’ lives were on the line, and his feelings didn’t matter at this point. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, I can get you as far down as I can. I cannot guarantee it would be anywhere close to the bottom.” 

 

“I see a lot of walking in my future, then. Fan- _ tastic _ .” 

 

Igor had his head down on the table again. Akechi was sitting on its edge, arms crossed, not willing to look directly at him. It was a pitiful sight, really. 

 

“Perhaps you will be. It’s unfortunate, but it’s all I can do right now.”

 

Akechi huffed as Igor had another coughing fit. He was weighing everything, every possible outcome.

 

“What happens to me when all of this is gone?” Akechi asked.

 

“I don’t know the answer to that.”

 

“And if I don’t do what you ask of me?”

 

“Then you doom the whole world, boy. Do you really want that?”

 

Akechi closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Would  _ he _ want that?” Igor pressed, hearing nothing out of him.

 

Akechi’s shoulders tensed, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

“...I hate you. So much.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sometimes, when Joker looks at Noir when she isn’t looking, he feels like he has failed her. 

 

_ If only I had stayed. I could’ve saved him. _

 

Joker led the group up to the final fight, the confrontation with Sae’s shadow. After the first round of roulette, he sends Crow off to break the glass for the second round. Once that glass breaks, it all comes down to a regular old fight. 

They win, Queen and Skull running off to grab the treasure. Oracle starts freaking out about the amount of people in the Palace. Joker grabs the briefcase, tells everyone to go. Everyone splits up, him being the distraction. It was thrilling, really, getting their attention so they could go for him instead of his friends.

Being slammed into the ground did not feel any better the second time around. 

 

At the station, Akira gets Sae to make one final deal. Show him the phone, and everything would make sense. The drugs were making it hard to stay awake and coherent, but he can sense her trust in him.

He watches her leave. And now it’s a waiting game.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was simple enough, really. It was a shame to lose that officer but it didn’t matter. He was a loose end. Loose ends were both unnecessary and a hazard. He curled the limp fingers around the gun, careful not to touch any of the blood on the table. He smirked down upon the ex-thief, turning his back. Something didn’t quite sit right, but he brushed it off. Most likely just having to do his dirty work in the real world was making him feel strange.

Akechi left, getting on the elevator and dialing the number to inform the man that the job was done. Hanging up, he stepped out into the lobby, waving to the security officer posted at the desk.

It was a long train ride home, having to switch lines twice. Not that he cared too much, it gave him time to go over the events of the day. He debated whether or not he should stop by the little corner store to pick up a carton of eggs or not.

 

_ Couldn’t hurt to pick some up, really.  _

 

On the next line, the same feeling from before snuck back in to color his thoughts. He shifted, his frown deepening. He tightly gripped the handle he was holding on to, perplexed by the sudden change in his mood.

 

_ It’s just the fact I did that in the real world. So many things could go wrong, unlike in the Metaverse. It’s fine, I did everything perfectly. _

 

Still, it was at the back of his mind, nagging him, making him feel worse than usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira briefly regained consciousness, seeing he was lying down in the backseat of a car. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear anything at all. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

  
  


The cafe was a comforting sight. All of his friends were there, welcoming him back from the dead. The little place was buzzing with excitement, though Akira was still a bit drowsy and fuzzy from the drugs. He plopped down next to Ryuji, who sling his arm around his shoulders. New plans were made, the newest target identified.

Ryuji stayed after everyone else left. He pulled Akira outside the cafe with him, seeing Futaba, Sojiro and Sae stay in the cafe talking.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ryuji asked, grabbing his shoulder.

 

“Those drugs are awful, and I think they’re still in me.” Akira shook his head.

 

“No, about...y’know…” 

 

“Well...uh…” Akira rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

Akira nodded.

 

“Listen, next time we see him, I’ll kick his ass extra hard for breaking your heart, alright?” 

 

Akira saw the fire of determination in his eyes, and gave a weak smile.

 

“I know you will. Thanks.”

 

Ryuji smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before saying his goodbyes. They had a busy schedule for the next few weeks, after all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This time, he just shut his door, carrying his eggs to the kitchen. He dropped his briefcase off onto the table, crouching down to look into the fridge, seeing where he could put it in. He settled on pushing some things aside and shoving the carton in there. Satisfied, he walked back to his door to lock it.

 

_ Seriously, what is this? I shouldn’t be feeling like this. It’s just another job, that’s all. _

 

Somewhere from the depths of his mind, a softer voice spoke to him as he turned to the room.

 

_ It’s because you’ve fallen in love with him. _ Robin Hood murmured, making him freeze.

 

“That...that’s not p-possible…” Akechi leaned against his door. “No, that can’t...I...I refuse to…”

 

_ You know it’s true. _

 

Akechi heard his key hit the floor as he slid down to join it. He covered his mouth, feeling his heart was going to leap out of his chest at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've almost caught up to the present now. So, plan is one more chapter of flashbacks before we go forward.


	5. One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi decides to just keep living his life. Akira does the unthinkable, and none of his friends are sure what to make of it.

Leblanc’s booths were comfortable enough. The rain was coming down hard outside, but the coffee still comforting and warm. Akira took a sip, and all the notes of the beans rolled wonderfully over his tongue.

Soft laughter came from the seat across from him, getting Akira to look up from his mug. 

Akechi was sitting across from him, smiling, a hand covering his. There was no malice in his expression, shoulders relaxed, looking at him adoringly. 

 

“Kurusu-san.” he whispered, leaning close.

 

Akira leaned forward as well, lips so close to his.

  
  


Akira opened his eyes, staring at the attic ceiling. His heart ached for the man he cannot have. Morgana shifted against his side, stretching his toes out and becoming a circle as he resettled.

The real Akechi was off living his life, probably reveling in the fact that he was dead. Dream Akechi just taunts him in his dreams.

Akira sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt around for his glasses, putting them on. He rubbed a hand over Morgana, who made a short chirpy noise in response. Morgana rolled to his feet and yawned, stretching while Akira pushed himself off the end of the bed.

 

“You ready for this?” Akira asked, throwing on a hoodie and putting the hood up.

 

“First we gotta get those keywords.” Morgana jumped into the bag. “Then we steal that monster’s heart!”

 

They went downstairs, saying bye to Sojiro.

 

“Just be careful, Akira.” He said, concern knitting his brows together.

  
  


Everyone met up at the Diet Building. Trying to come up with keywords about a man who no one really knew was harder than expected.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akechi shoved his newfound revelation deep under several layers of denial. It didn’t matter now that Akira was dead. The deed was done. He couldn’t take back the bullet. Besides, who in their right mind would love a serial killer like him?

He would just add it to the list of his sins, just another name, just another victim on the list that would damn him to hell. 

He returned to his normal routine, avoiding that cafe, avoiding Yogen-Jaya entirely in fact. Couldn’t have those memories dragged up again. He was thankful he never shared a train line with any other of the Phantom Thieves, not that they could really do anything to him without serious consequences. Besides, they never could do anything without Akira. They were as good as disbanded.

  
  


A phone ringing while they were live was nothing new. It’s happened before, especially in the early days of his career. But it seemed to trigger a line of though he couldn’t quite ignore. The host interrupted it briefly, but Akechi flashed them that grin and brushed off the interruption.

Shido’s unexpected phone call also set him on that line of thinking. Pushing up the plans that were for after he secured the election was alarming. 

  
  


This was a massive distortion. He took a moment or two to gaze upon the sunken landscape, dreading the interior that much more. 

 

_ Well, here goes nothing. _

 

Akechi climbed the steps, stepping into the building. Seeing all the cognitions wearing masks was a bit much, but they paid him no mind. Some of the cognitions called out to him, calling him darling or prince, ignoring them was easy enough. His clothes haven’t changed yet, which was a little concerning, and he started the climbing the steps. 

As soon as Akechi stepped into the restaurant, he caught the glimpse of his white clothing. He pushed onwards, knowing that the Thieves were already in here somewhere. 

 

From the vents, he watched them disappear after the yakuza. He carefully popped out the vent, preventing it from making a lot of noise, jumped down, and hid. 

 

Akechi would wait. He could be patient. And he would make sure he stayed dead this time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira stepped out into Yogen-Jaya, feeling the breeze on his face. He turned to wave goodbye to his friends as they re-entered the station.

 

“Man, that was so awesome! Best calling card yet!” Ryuji high-fived Futaba before he left for his house.

 

Akira and Futaba walked down the street until they got in front of Leblanc.

 

“You ready to take him down?” Akira asked, smiling.

 

“He’s the big bad! Of course I’m ready!” Futaba was confident.

 

“Sleep well, you two. It’s gonna be the biggest heist we’ve done yet.” Morgana purred, sticking his head out.

 

Akira entered the empty cafe, locking the door behind him. Climbing up the steps, he set his bag down gently so Morgana could get out.

  
  


Akechi visited him again in his dream. Though where they were, Akira had no idea. He could see him behind the bars of a cage, dressed in his princely white outfit, maskless, wrapped in what looked to be barb wire.

 

“You’re too late.” he said, staring right through him.

 

Akira ran forward, but he never got closer.

 

“You couldn’t save them. You couldn’t save me.” He hissed, turning away, blood running down his body as the barbs cut into him.

 

“Akechi!” Akira cried out, reaching for him.

 

Akechi started fading away, glaring at him the whole time.

  
  


Akira woke up, his heart racing. He looked outside, seeing the sun just highlighting the edge of the window. He laid back down, grumbling. 

 

_ Why must my dreams torture me? _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Well, it is what he promised. _

 

Akechi slid around corners, staying out of sight of the shadows. He was in no mood to fight them, and besides, he needed the energy to make the journey down. He was envious that the Phantom Thieves had a creature that could turn into a car.

It was damp, slimy and unpleasant. He could swear that sometimes he could hear the crunch of bones under his feet in some sections. He should be used to Mementos by now, but it was always was just unsettling enough to wear on his nerves. He hated this place. 

He stopped at a particular intersection, hearing a noise that wasn’t the constant whispering, crying or wind of the place. He spotted a loose wall panel with a little hollow behind it, just behind a corner. He made his way over to it, wiggling his way inside.

It was even damper inside the wall. He felt nauseous standing in it. 

 

_ If I survive this, I am taking the longest, hottest shower my apartment will allow me to after this. _

 

He peeked out from a large crack, watching for the source of the noise. He could hear it getting closer, watching it become a little brighter in those tunnels. 

 

_ Is that…? _

 

He watched the damn cat car come into view. He stood very still as it passed, pressing himself against the back wall as much as he could.

 

It looked like Joker was driving.

 

_ Igor said he had fallen, though. Something isn’t adding up. _

 

Akechi waited for a while. He couldn’t risk them finding him now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They pushed past the VIP doors into the chambers. There, Shido was standing at the pulpit, awaiting their arrival.

 

“Well, look who it is.”

 

“You know why we’re here.”

 

“So? You think I’m just going to hand it over? I was chosen by God to rule this country, and I will.”

 

“You’re nothing but a no-good bastard!”

“Hmph. Whatever. It was a shame I lost my little lap dog to you weaklings, but no matter.”

 

“You don’t even care that your son is dead?!”

 

“Oh? I thought it must be something like that. He looked too much like that damn woman. But oh, how easy that boy was manipulated. So desperate to be loved, so hungry for any sort of praise.”

 

“He’s dead because of you!”

 

“So what? Do you cry over a broken tool, or just throw it away? You’re oddly sentimental over a murderer. He was going to be dead after the election anyways.” 

 

Joker grit his teeth and clenched his fist. The group watched as Shido mounted a metal beast of some sort, all of them closing in on him.

  
  


Shido was defeated, sitting on the floor. The treasure slowly descending behind him as the man groveled. Joker couldn’t stand that former smug bastard, now lamenting his crimes.

 

“I’ll...I’ll atone for my crimes.” He whimpered, looking down at his feet.

 

Joker’s fury reacted faster than his reason, raising his gun from his side. 

 

“Oh, you will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ryuji was awoken by his phone vibrating somewhere under him. He grumbled as he rolled around, grabbing for his phone. He unlocked it to a group chat, thinking it was the usual one.

 

**Ann: hey, do u guys think Akira is ok? I mean hes acting weird n aaall….**

 

**Makoto: Why are you even awake at 2am? We have class tomorrow, you know.**

 

**Haru: No, i noticed it 2. I mean, he just shot him!!**

 

Ryuji glanced at the line of chat icons. It was literally everyone but Akira. He typed something out three or four times before erasing all of it. 

 

**ill talk2him tmrw. rnt u guyz tired**

 

**Ann: u sure? i can come 2 yk**

 

**nah. he might panic if we both show**

 

**Ann: tru. gn**

 

Ryuji sent a quick message to Akira about hanging out tomorrow. Akira responded fast, agreeing. He let the phone fall out of his hands and closed his eyes.

 

_ For your sake, I hope you get over him soon, dude. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They all noticed the fact that though Shido had died, the public was still supporting his administration, despite Shido’s written confession outlining the various levels of corruption throughout. Sae informed them she had a copy hidden where only she could find it, so unless they could find it, they wouldn’t be able to kill her.

All of them were in the cafe, discussing what could be done. Akira was silent through most of it.

 

“We need to go to the depths of Mementos.” Morgana announced, shushing all of them. “We need to steal the heart of the public, and destroy the Metaverse.”

 

“But Mona-chan, wouldn’t that mean you would go too?” Haru asked.

 

“Yes. But you see how the public is reacting. We need to do this.”

 

“Don’t worry, you can leave it to us competent adults to handle the rest.” Sae reassured them.

 

The Phantom Thieves looked at each other. They all decided on it unanimously. They needed to save the country from horrible corruption. Even if it meant giving up their powers for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are back to the present, and where we started in the beginning. From this point forward, all the chapters after this are no longer flashbacks. Get ready for this.
> 
> Also, tiny random headcanon that Morgana does all the typical cat things and makes the little cat activation noises sometimes.


	6. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi finally reaches the depth of Mementos while The Phantom Thieves take on their biggest challenge yet.

Now matter what they did, the Grail showed no signs of weakening. Joker slammed the most powerful personas against the thing, not even making a dent in it. It’s attacks were steadily wearing all of them down, one by one. Joker wasn’t sure how long they could stay standing at this rate. It kept healing its wounds, while they were all struggling to figure out a way to keep it from doing so.

 

“What is with this thing?!” Oracle shouted.

 

“Why don’t you all submit to me?” The Grail purred. “You will live like the others here.”

 

“Fuck you! Never!” Skull snapped at it.

 

“Then you shall perish.”

 

All of them were knocked to the ground after it sent out a huge wave of energy. The brightest light flooded their senses. They all woke up in Shibuya Square. In their regular clothes.

  
  
  


“What’s g-going on?!” Ann cried, falling to her knees. “I d-don’t feel good.”

 

One by one, they fell to the ground in pain. No one noticed them slowly disappearing.

 

“I will erase you from existence. None shall remember you.” The Holy Grail’s voice rang out.

 

He had failed them all again, as he watched everyone else disappear, until he too, disappeared.

  
  


The Velvet Room was much colder than usual. Igor stared him down as the twins stood guard. Akira got up, leaning against the bars of his prison.

 

“The ruin has come, and you have failed.” Igor said. “Humanity is doomed.”

 

“Nice going, inmate!” Caroline slammed her stick against the bars, making him flinch. “Not only did you fail to prevent ruin, you failed your rehabilitation!”

 

“Girls, sentence this man to death.” Igor commanded, tenting his fingers.

 

“What?!” Akira gasped.

 

The twins looked at each other, gave a nod, and opened his prison. Akira fell forward with the door, falling to his hands and knees. Justine would not even look at him. Caroline prepped the guillotine, holding the sack in her hands.

Akira struggled to move, to get up, but he found that he couldn’t. He heard a faint creaking noise somewhere behind him. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You are guilty of murder, do you not remember?”

 

The face of Shido’s shadow flashed across his mind. Akira shut his eyes.

 

“I...I didn’t mean to…it was a mistake.” he begged.

 

“You knew what you were doing when you raised that gun inmate.” Caroline snapped. “Now pay the price.”

 

Akira’s vision went dark as she threw the burlap over him. He felt himself being dragged. He felt himself brought to his knees and his throat shoved into the bottom half of the stock. He could feel it close around him, locking him in place. There was some loud banging noises nearby.

 

He heard the metal scraping down towards him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ So, this is the end of the line. _

 

Akechi stared at the gigantic door ahead of him, seeing that all the trains stopped here to let the shadows off. The red glow painted the shadows darker as he approached. He felt the ground rumble as the door opened up, showing the way into a darkness worse than the normal Mementos. 

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he stepped over the threshold. 

  
  


For the most part, navigating the prison wasn’t too hard. The guards had very predictable patterns to exploit, and were easily disposed of when needed. He just had to find what he was looking for. Something that would stand out to him, from the vagueness of what Igor gave him to work off of. A large room stood empty ahead of him, free of any of the guards. 

 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is.” A familiar voice sneered at him as he was passing some large cells.

 

Akechi turned to find Kaneshiro’s shadow staring him down, alongside Madarame and Kamoshida. 

 

“How’s a thing like you able to taint this place without punishment?” It spat at him.

 

Akechi glared at it before straightening up and walking past the cage.

 

“Too good for talking now, creature?” Kaneshiro sneered as Akechi ignored him.

 

“Maybe he’s going to go release that prisoner in solitary?” Madarame whispered.

 

Akechi stopped and turned towards them.

 

“Solitary, you say? And where might that be?” He put on his melodic voice.

 

“Like we would give that information to you, monster, no matter how nice you play.” Kaneshiro snarled, spitting at him. 

 

Akechi rolled his eyes and turned, pushing onwards. They continued jeering after him, but it didn’t matter what they thought. They weren’t the real people. He at least has some more information on what to look for.

That’s when he came upon it, the obvious sign. The big metal door set into the wall of an entirely different room of huge cells. He walked towards it, ignoring the cries of the shadows that told him not to open that door.

 

Akechi pulled the handle, pushing all of his weight into the door after an initial shove didn’t do anything. The door creaked, swinging open as he was pulled along with it. He paused, hearing talking up ahead. He started creeping down the stairs, trying to not make noise, the door shutting behind him.

 

“...it was a mistake.”

 

Akechi froze, recognizing that voice.

 

_ Oh hell no.  _

 

Akechi dashed down the steps and down the hallway. He ran straight into a cell door. He could see two blonde girls dragging a struggling sack up to a guillotine.

 

_ No no no no no. _

 

Akechi started ramming his body into the door, throwing his whole weight into it. His adrenaline dulled any pain he would have felt as he feels it loosen against his efforts.

 

“Come on. Come on.” He muttered under his breath, backing up a bit for one final thrust.

 

The door clatters to the ground as he stumbles forward from the recent lack of a barrier. He sees a smoke rise from an empty guillotine as the blonde girls turn at his noisy entrance. Igor stares at him in shock. Akechi can feel his heart crumbling. 

 

_ I was too late. _

 

“You?!” 

 

Igor’s sudden anger snapped him out of his stupor. 

 

“Who are you to barge in here?!” The blonde with buns snarled.

 

“Who gave you the right to give the death sentence over one mistake?” Akechi growled, stalking towards them. 

 

“Murder is a mistake?! Look who’s talking! Why would we consider being swayed by a serial murderer?” 

 

“I chose my path. He lost control. You are really going to doom all of humanity over one mistake!?” Akechi repeated, summoning Loki to his side. “And you, Igor. I thought you were better than this.”

“You think the world would accept someone like you as their hero, child?” Igor laughed. “Caroline, Justine, silence this fool.”

 

The twins jumped down, both furious. Akechi laughed.

 

“Oh, this will be fun. Well, come on girls, let’s dance!” 

 

“Your arrogance will be your downfall.” The braided one intoned as they both summoned their own personas to them. 

 

Akechi charged forward at them, readying for the fight of his life, sword ready.

  
  


They had been fighting for what felt like hours. Akechi ducked past one of Caroline’s attacks, only to be hit by Justine, throwing him on his back. He was trying to keep moving around the tiny space, but with two of them being this strong, he was constantly struggling to stay on his feet. He would probably collapse with exhaustion at this rate. Igor watched the fight with a wicked grin, delighted in the spectacle.

 

He jumped back to his feet, spitting a bit of blood off to the side.

 

“Is that. All you’ve got?” Akechi taunted, having Loki make multiple swipes at both of them.

 

One of the swings struck Justine, making her slide several feet backwards. 

 

“Justine!” Caroline whipped her head back to him. “You’ll pay for that!”

 

Akechi dodged a strong curse attack, stabbing at her with his sword while Loki kept Justine busy. Caroline deftly redirected it, countering him with a kick to the face. Akechi took a few steps back from the force. He slashed at her, getting a shallow cut on her before he felt something wrap around his leg and pull him to the ground, preventing him from getting another hit. He looked to see Justine had wrapped his foot in some sort of flaming vine, pulling him towards her as Loki was fending off one of Caroline’s attacks. He was trying to hack at the vine to free himself, but it wasn’t cutting deep enough.

 

“Enough of this!” Justine hissed, flipping through the pages of her book and making a slashing motion with her arm.

 

Bright light descended upon him, searing and reopening old wounds. Akechi had Loki go after her, but she maneuvered way too fast for anything to connect. He pushed himself to his feet, panting and shaking. They moved in between Igor and him, staring.

 

“You ready to give up yet?” Caroline growled.

 

“He looks like he’s weak enough for you girls to finish off.” Igor hummed, turning his back. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

 

Akechi stared at him before he realized why Igor was surprised at his appearance earlier.

 

“I’ve met the real one, and he doesn’t sound like that at all.”

 

“Hmm?” Igor turned back around, puzzled.

 

“The...real one…?” Caroline and Justine glanced at each other, equally confused.

 

“The Igor I’ve met would not forsake humanity like this. Just who the  _ hell _ are you?” Akechi snarled.

 

Caroline and Justine look at each other for the longest time.

 

“Your right...My left...we mirror each other.”

 

Justine looked between Akechi and Caroline.

 

“You, don’t just stand there! Use the guillotine to fuse us back together.” Caroline demanded, turning to nod at Justine.

 

They took their places as Akechi ran towards the guillotines.

 

“I can’t allow you to do that.” The fake Igor growled, tendrils appearing to strike at his back.

 

“Loki!” Akechi shouted, leaping to grab the release and letting gravity do the work for him.

 

Loki was shoved into his side as he blocked the attack, Akechi landing on the ground kneeling, grunting from the impact. A soft blue light washed over him as a figure appeared by his side.

 

“My name is Lavenza, and you will release my real master at once.”

 

Lavenza had energy swirling around her hand as Akechi stood up and stood by her side, raising his blade.

 

“You’re clever, I’ll admit that.” the fake started floating in the air. “I am called the Holy Grail. How about we make a deal? I put the world back to the way it was, and you can go back to living your life with your friends.”

 

“Go to hell!” Akechi pounced at him, slashing at the man.

 

“No, wait!” Lavenza yelled a moment too late.

 

The Grail countered him, slamming a thick tendril into Akechi and throwing him against the back wall hard enough to crack it. The sword clattered to the ground, Akechi falling face first, the wind knocked out of him. Tears made his vision somewhat blurry. Lavenza rushed to his side, glaring at the Grail.

 

“I gave you your powers, child, and this is how you repay me?” The Grail shook its head. “I knew I should’ve incinerated you the moment you walked in here. Who were you trying to fool, a murderer playing hero? You’re nothing but a broken toy. But it does not matter. Mementos and reality will become one in due time.”

 

With that, it disappeared. Akechi just sat on his hands and knees, stricken by grief and shock. Suddenly, the table holding Igor appeared, slamming down into the middle of the room. Igor sat up, spying the two across the room.

 

“Master!” 

 

“Lavenza, good to see you.” Igor looked over Akechi, seeing right through him, saying nothing.

 

Lavenza waved a hand over him, and Akechi could feel the wounds close and his exhaustion lift. She helped him up to his feet, bringing him over to Igor.

 

“The Trickster’s friends, are they fond of you?”

 

“I’m pretty sure they all hate me. I’d appreciate if you could elaborate on what’s going on.”

  
  


Futaba was staring at a wall, knees folded into her chest, making herself small. She could hear the footsteps outside of her cell stop. 

 

“Are we dead?” She asked, not even looking up.

 

“Fortunately for you, no.” 

 

_ That can’t be… _

 

Futaba looked up to see Akechi, leaning against the wall outside her cell, in that striped outfit. She stood up, gripping the cell bars and glaring at him.

 

“You little…!” 

 

She fell forward a little bit, the bars disappearing. She noticed that she was back in her thief outfit again.

 

“Huh?!”

 

“Just head to the middle of this place, everything will make sense.” Akechi stood up and walked away too quickly for her to respond.

 

Makoto heard footsteps approaching, glancing up to see who it was. She saw that crimson mask from Shido’s palace, putting two and two together immediately.

 

“You’re alive?!” She stood up in shock.

 

“No, I’m dead.” Akechi replied sarcastically. “What do you think?”

 

“I think you’re a no good monster!” She snarled.

 

She stepped back as the bars disappeared, noticing she was in her thief outfit.

 

“Just go to the middle.” Akechi called over his shoulder, already retreating into the darkness.

  
  


Yusuke was leaning the against the wall, eyes closed. He heard someone approach and opened his eyes. 

 

“Akechi? But you’re supposed to be dead!” 

 

“I didn’t like death very much. So how are you feeling?”

 

“Well, personally, I would have preferred if you had stayed dead.” Yusuke got right up into Akechi’s face before realizing he was free.

 

“Personally, I would’ve preferred that too.” He heard Akechi mutter before he disappeared.

  
  


Haru tugged at the sleeves of her sweater, wondering if she would ever see her father. Footsteps made her look up, letting out a gasp to see Akechi standing outside, arms crossed, looking bored.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Don’t you hey me, mister.” Haru huffed, standing up.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and get mad at me so you can get out.”

 

“If this is some kind of joke, I will personally hunt you down, Akechi.” 

 

The bars disappeared as Akechi turned his back and walked away.

 

“Get to the center.”

  
  


Ann glared as she recognized who was approaching.

 

“What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?” She snapped at him.

 

“That’s a good question. Possibly just to annoy you.” He rolled his eyes.

 

She put out a hand to grip the bars and felt her hand fall.

 

“Everyone’s gathering in the center.” He gave a little wave as he walked off.

  
  


Ryuji jumped to his feet.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the bastard.”

 

“We are full of hatred today, aren’t we?” Akechi rolled his eyes.

 

“If I find out that you did anything to Akira, I will kill you.” He hissed.

 

“You’re going to have to catch me first.” Akechi turned and sprinted.

 

Ryuji chased after him, nearly catching up before realizing he was free.

  
  


Akechi waited until Ryuji went down the hallway before following, keeping a distance between them.

All of the thieves were talking to each other, not sure what was going on. Morgana was standing on the table and chatting to Lavenza. Ryuji got to join them a moment before he walked in behind him, leaning against the doorway. 

 

“Thank you for gathering everyone.” Igor gave him a slight bow.

 

The Thieves all turned to stare at him, Akechi turning his gaze down to his right. He could feel every single silent judgement they were throwing at him.

 

“I’ll go. You’ve already given me the rundown, so I can wait.” He slipped out into the hallway before anyone could respond.

 

He climbed two steps before sitting down, an elbow resting on one of his knees with his face in his hand. He sighed as he could hear the Thieves explode into an argument.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Master, you want us to take him?!” Morgana shouted, searching Igor’s face for any signs that it was a joke.

 

“We can’t take him! What if he betrays us?” Ann crossed her arms.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Yusuke muttered.

 

Igor shifted under their gazes.

 

“Hey, you shouldn’t say that about someone who just rescued all of you.” Lavenza spoke, a gentle tremor to her voice.

 

“Where’s Akira?” Ryuji asked.

 

Lavenza looked down at her feet, guilt in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, but he appears to have been killed.” Igor explained, seeing Lavenza’s worried stare fix upon him.

 

The Thieves all looked to him.

 

“Listen, I’m very sorry that I’ve seemed to have brought someone who’s caused so much strife in your lives, but he’s the only other Wild Card, and very experienced. I wouldn’t bring him here if I didn’t think he would help you.”

 

“He tried to kill our leader more than once.” Makoto spoke. “I wouldn’t trust him to take out the trash, much less fight with us.”

 

“I get that. I do.” Igor waved away the murmured agreements of the Thieves. “But trust me, I know he will help you.”

 

They didn’t believe him at all, he could tell. 

 

“He tried to kill all of us, and you want us to trust him?” Ryuji glared at him.

 

“Your goals align. You all want to take down the thing that calls itself the Holy Grail, correct?” Lavenza questioned.

 

“Well, yeah, but-”

 

“I could see it in his eyes. He’s willing to help you, even if he would rather not.” Lavenza held eye contact with each of them in turn. “He tried to attack it directly while it was taking the form of my master, after all. He knows he won’t be able to do it alone.”

 

The Phantom Thieves all stared at each other.

 

“We may not like it, but we have to, to save the world.” Makoto sighed.

 

“It may not seem like much, but after his arrival, it seems the process of the Metaverse and reality fusing has slowed down. Best case, you have a day at most. So you better hurry out of here if you want to prepare.” Igor explained further.

 

They all left, walking down the hall. They saw Akechi just sitting on the stairs, lifting his head up as he saw them.

 

“Ready to go?” He stood up, turning and heading up the stairs ahead of them.

 

“Now wait just a damn minute.” Makoto ran up the stairs, stopping in front of him.

 

“Ooh, I didn’t think Shujin’s school council president swore.” Akechi grinned, before frowning and crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

 

The other Thieves surrounded him. He held Makoto’s gaze.

 

“The rules of us cooperating with you is that one, you stay behind at least two of us at all times, and two, that you follow our orders. Got it?” Makoto got up in his face.

 

Akechi turned to look at all of them and chuckled.

 

“I’m not sure you really want to threaten me, but since it’s the end of the world and all, I’ll comply.” 

 

Makoto blinked in surprise. She didn’t think that he would agree.

 

“We should get going, shouldn’t we?” Akechi asked.

 

“Yes, Let’s go.”

 

Morgana moved up next to Makoto, shooting Akechi a dirty look. The group moved up to the door, exiting out to the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Win some, lose some, Akechi. Fight scenes are not my forte, so if it reads a little strange that's why.


	7. The Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves have the worst Metaverse road trip after leaving prison. Akechi steps outside of the Metaverse for the first time after dying.

There were guards waiting outside for them. They dispatched them quick, moving back towards the entrance. Akechi did what he was told, keeping pace with the Thieves as they moved about the prison. The size of the group did worry him though, he hated being in such a large group somewhere where they were supposed to be quiet.  It was the room with large cells that held the ones the Phantom Thieves reformed that proved to be a problem.

 

“Well, look what’s come crawling back.” Kaneshiro greeted him.

 

Akechi just ignored him and kept walking. He noticed that he had passed the Phantom Thieves and stopped, turning around. He saw them all standing in front of the cell.

 

“You Phantom Thieves must really be awful if you let that creature be free.”

 

“How dare you say such things.” Noir stared Kaneshiro down.

 

“I’m not sure why you’re so defensive about that thing. It killed your father, after all, didn’t it?” Kaneshiro shot back.

 

“What are you all doing? We’re wasting time here.” Akechi reminded them.

 

“No one was talking to you, monster.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve that. You shouldn’t be talking, considering what you’ve done.” Panther retorted.

 

“Will you quit it? The guards are going to find us here. Forget about them. Let’s go.” Akechi growled, getting impatient.

 

“You must have a death wish then, if you’re willing to let it walk among you. It’s like letting a fox into a chicken coop and expecting it not to eat the chickens. Isn’t that right?” Kaneshiro turned his attention to him.

 

“I will leave all of you behind if you waste another moment here.” Akechi turned his back, taking a couple steps forward.

 

“What, scared? I bet you killed Shido too. And your leader, since I don’t see him among you.” Kaneshiro sneered as he stopped. “A natural born killer, isn’t that right? What was it again? I wasn’t worth the bullet? Do you regret not doing what you’re supposed to do? Am I worth it now, creature?”

 

“How could you say such awful-” Noir started before a loud scraping of metal against metal interrupted her.

 

Loki had slashed its sword across the bars, and the Phantom Thieves turned to find Akechi half turned, fist clenched, visibly shaking.

 

“My only regret, is that I didn’t kill Shido myself!” Akechi snapped before running ahead.

 

“Crow, wait!” Oracle shouted after him.

 

They chased after him, watching as he took care of a few guards before stopping. He waited for them to catch up.

 

“About time.” He grumbled as if nothing happened.

 

Akechi just turned and kept walking, ignoring their questions.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They kept hearing the same things thrown in their direction by the caged shadows.

 

_Murderer. Monster. Beast. Defiler._

 

And every single one of them knew who they meant.

 

Crow stayed silent through all of it. He ducked and weaved, worming his way around the guards and sticking to the shadows. He kept pace with them.

 

Oracle found a path out through a scan of one of the sections. They all stood, contemplating the long set of overlaying rails clawing up through the darkness ahead. Mona transformed into the bus, landing with a bounce.

 

“All right, everybody get in.” Mona hummed.

 

“Crow, you’re going in the back.” Queen ordered.

 

“Fine.” Crow said dully, crawling into the backseat after Noir.

 

Fox sat on the other side of him, holding the sharp edge of his katana to his throat. Noir held her axe above his neck, both of them glaring at him. Skull and Panther got in the seat in front of them while Queen and Oracle took the wheel and shotgun, respectively.

 

“You better be on your best behavior, Crow.” Mona demanded.

 

Crow kicked the seat in front of him, causing the car to jump slightly.

 

“Ow! Jerk!”

 

Queen started the Mona-car, beginning the long trek back to the top. The road ahead appeared continuous. Everyone sat in silence for a while, with the occasional quip from Oracle. Crow would shift every so often, trying to find what would be comfortable with two blades trained on his neck.

 

“This isn’t the most uncomfortable position I’ve been in, you know.” Crow muttered, arms crossed.

 

“Can’t trust you, you know.” Skull pointed his shotgun at him, cocking it. “So if you try anything…”

 

Crow leaned forward, grabbed the barrel and brought it to his forehead.

 

“Well, I’ve already died once, I assume it wouldn’t be so bad a second time.” He deadpanned.

 

“Akechi-kun?” Noir murmured beside him.

 

Skull lets go of the shotgun, hands up, confused and concerned. Crow blinks and drops the gun onto Skull’s lap, leaning back.

 

“Tch, you’re no fun.”

 

Crow closes his eyes. Skull picks up his shotgun and faces forward.

 

“Hey, do you wanna talk about it?” Noir ventured, leaning forward to look him in the face.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

Noir exchanged a worried glance with Panther as she sat back up.

  


After what felt like a few hours, they noticed the path getting lighter and less interlaced with bones and those vein like things. The tension in the car could be cut with a knife. Crow was in the back, probably asleep since he hadn’t said a word in all that time.

The lack of chitchat was driving Skull up a wall. Mementos trips were made bearable by the banter in between them, but since Crow is being a standoffish asshole, no one wanted to say anything.

 

_Well, I could, but I promised him. But it doesn’t matter now, does it?_

 

Skull turned to look at him. The only difference now is that at some point, Crow had crossed his ankles. He looked almost peaceful. Skull sighed, commiting to his idea.

 

“Hey Crow?”

 

Crow let out an exasperated sigh, opening an eye.

 

“What do you want now, Skull?”

 

_Am I really doing this?_

 

“I just thought you should know, that Akira had a crush on you.”

 

Everyone was thrown forward as Queen hit the brakes, only to turn and find Akechi howling with laughter.

She continued driving again, deciding it wasn’t her problem. Noir, Panther, and Fox were just staring at Skull with equally confused and shocked expressions. Skull was furious that Crow was losing it as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

 

“I’m being serious you asshole!” He shouted at him.

 

“Then he’s an even bigger idiot than I originally thought!” Crow gasped, sitting back, out of breath.

 

“You motherfucker!”

 

Skull threw himself over the back of the seat, trying to choke him. He felt Panther wrapped her arms around his arms and pull.

 

“Skull, don’t! That’s just what he wants!” Panther scolded, leading to a struggle between the two as Akechi started laughing again.

 

Queen hit the brakes again, throwing Panther and Skull onto the floor, Skull on top.

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Queen reprimanded, glaring at the two of them tangled on the floor.

 

Skull and Panther scrambled back into their seats, Panther giving him a shove.

“You idiot.” She mumbled.

 

Crow leaned against the back of his seat, removed his mask and wiped away the tears in his eyes. He snickered, putting the mask back on and closing his eyes. Skull shot him dirty looks, but every single one went unacknowledged.

 

_Goddamned bastard._

 

Fox pressed two fingers to Crow’s wrist as he had wiped the tears from his eyes. Crow didn’t notice, the fingers removed as he put the mask back on.

 

“Panther, switch with me for a moment?” he asked, already one leg over the seat.

 

“Sure thing, Fox.” Panther responded, getting up.

 

They did a sort of dance as they switched places, trying not to bump into each other. Fox handed off his katana to her as they passed, settling down next to Skull. As soon as he saw Panther seated, he leaned real close to Oracle, grabbing Skull by the collar and tugging him close.

 

“H-hey!” He protested as he hit Fox’s shoulder.

 

Fox shot him a look.

 

“Oracle.”

 

“What’s up Fox?” She turned to face him.

 

“You can check vitals, correct?” Fox lowered his voice so it didn’t carry to the back seat.

 

“Mhm. Been doing it for all of you.”

 

“Could you check Crow’s? I felt his pulse and it’s much faster than it should be.”

 

Oracle turned back to her laptop, typing rapidly.

 

“Whoa!”

“Quiet down.” Fox hissed.

 

“Sorry, but this shouldn’t even be possible! His heartbeat is out of control.” Oracle glanced at Crow.

 

“No way…” Skull tilted his head.

 

“I’m thinking he might still be in berserk mode.” Fox started. “He may be trying to get us to provoke him.”

 

“Well, he was brought back from the dead right? Last time we saw him he used it on himself.” Queen chimed in.

 

“But it wasn’t like this before.” Oracle shook her head. “This is just insane. I don’t even know how he’s still conscious.”

 

“I assume there’s not much we can do right now. Skull, stop provoking him, you might get us killed.”

 

“I didn’t mean t-” Skull stopped after the death glare he got from Fox.

 

He released Skull, starting to climb back over the seat. Panther saw him and did the same, handing off the katana back to him.

 

“Thanks Panther.”

 

“No problem.”

 

The rest of the ride was Oracle and Queen whispering back and forth between directions.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Getting to the top was a relief. Akechi could finally stretch his legs, free of sharp objects scraping his neck. He stayed close by the Thieves as they checked that everyone was there and okay.

 

“Well, let’s return. We need to plan our next attack against that thing.” Makoto said, phone already out.

 

Everyone gathered around her as she pointed the navigation app towards the real world. They all started walking up the stairs as Mementos was fading away.

 

_Wait!_

 

Robin Hood’s warning was a second too late.

 

“We have returned to reality!” The app chirped in Makoto’s hand.

 

The app’s voice seemed to scream in his ears as he felt his clothes change, making him wince. Akechi squinted, trying to make sense of the bright grey world in front of him. It was blurry and constantly swaying and tilting, not stopping or slowing down in the least. He moved forward with a hand out front, feeling for a wall. He felt something solid, following it until he faced a little alley.

 

_Everything is too bright and too loud._

 

Akechi felt himself vomit, gasping for breath. He straightened up, hearing buzzing somewhere behind him. He moved forward, trying to follow the constantly spinning road. He was aware his mouth was moving but he made no sound. His ears were ringing. He reached out, hoping to grab something, anything at all, but finding nothing. He tried closing his eyes but he was still being blinded by the light.

 

He slipped into merciful blackness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Phantom Thieves watched the Metaverse give way to Yogen-Jaya at night. The breeze felt nice on their skin, cooling them off.

 

Ann saw Akechi move off to the little dead end right outside the station, throwing up.

 

“Akechi? Are you okay?” She asked, watching him straighten up.

 

“Fine. Fine-fine-fine-fine-fine.” He mumbled, stumbling forward as if he had been heavily drinking.

 

“Black gunk?!” Haru exclaimed, recognizing it from her father’s press conference. “Akechi-kun!?”

 

He kept mumbling fine over and over again, they watched him for a moment longer before he collapsed. They ran over to him, panic spreading.

 

“We need a doctor! Someone needs to tell Sojiro.”

 

Makoto grabbed one of his arms and slung it over her shoulders as Yusuke did the same on the other side.

 

“I know a doctor near here. Follow me! Quickly!” Morgana raced down the backstreets, pausing to let them keep sight of him.

 

Ryuji had followed the three of them as Morgana led them to the clinic and opened the door.

 

“How can I-?” Takemi looked up and dropped her clipboard.

 

“I’m sorry but this is an emergency. He just collapsed!” Makoto cut her off.

 

Takemi rushes around to open the door to the exam room.

 

“Leave it to me kids.” She said, getting right to work. “Go, get out of here.”

 

Makoto and Yusuke left the exam room and sat down, visibly worried. Ryuji leaned against the wall. They were soon joined by Ann, searching them for answers and getting none.

 

Sojiro was wiping down the counter as Futaba and Haru suddenly burst in. Both seemed to be on the verge of tears.

 

“Futaba?”

 

“Sojiro! He just collapsed! Takemi!”

 

Sojiro left the counter, following the two girls to the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is not having a good time, but neither are the Phantom Thieves.


	8. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves wait for news on Akechi's condition. Meanwhile, they decide how they want to handle the Holy Grail while they wait for news.

The anxious silence of the waiting room was starting to get unbearable. Ryuji was pacing back and forth, occasionally checking his phone. Everyone jumped when his phone rang.

 

“Sorry, it’s my mom. Gotta take it.”

 

Ryuji left the clinic as he answered his phone.

 

“It must be getting really late if his mom called.” Ann mumbled.

 

They returned to silence. Ryuji came back in a half hour later, lingering near the door. The click of heels caught their attention as Takemi entered the waiting room.

 

“Wow, it’s almost like I entered a funeral.”

 

“How is he?” Haru voiced what they were all thinking.

 

“Well, apart from the strange color of his vomit, he’s fine. There’s no telling when he’ll be conscious, but I’ve at least stabilized his body temperature and heart rate.” Takemi shook her head. “Honestly, it’s a miracle your friend didn’t have a heart attack on top of all that.”

 

“So what now?” Ryuji asked.

 

“You all look like you need rest. I’ll watch over him, I promise. You should all go home.”

 

One by one, the Thieves slowly filed out until it was just Sojiro, Futaba and Morgana left. The three of them looked at each other before leaving.

 

In her room, Futaba got to work on her computer. She pulled up Sae’s files, digging through them.

 

“What are you doing?” Morgana jumped onto her bed to get a better look.

 

“The cases.”

 

She didn’t elaborate any further. Morgana watched her work until her typing lulled him to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akechi groaned, opening his eyes. He had a splitting headache and no clue where he was at all.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

 

He turned to see Takemi sitting off to the side. He looked down, seeing a trash can next to him.

 

“How are you feeling, detective?”

 

He throws up in the trash can instead of responding. She writes something down before getting up and disappearing out of sight. She comes back with a little cylinder of some sort of liquid.

 

“Here. It’ll help with the nausea, at least.”

 

Akechi drank it, making a face at the bitter taste. He felt his headache get slightly better as his stomach settled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Takemi smiled.

 

“Your friends were really worried about you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Here, just let me examine you quickly so you can tell them you’re fine yourself. I can get you medicine that will really help if you give me a few days time.”

 

Akechi nodded, following her instructions as she went through a checklist. He stood up, a little shaky.

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“About 8 hours. But it seemed like you needed it.”

 

Akechi made towards the door.

 

“Oh wait, one last thing about your left eye.”

 

“My eye?” Akechi’s eyes widened.

 

“Don’t worry, nothing major, I can’t really tell for sure but it’s either a bruise or just a really strange skin discoloration. Either way, it might clear up in a few days.”

 

“Oh, okay. Goodbye doctor. Thank you again.”

 

Akechi opened the door, only to find Makoto waiting for him. She looked up from the magazine she was reading, both staring at each other. She dropped the magazine on the chair next to her, standing up.

 

“Well, come on then.”

 

Akechi followed her back to Leblanc.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the Thieves were sitting in Leblanc, waiting for Makoto to get back. Sojiro and Sae were listening to their conversation. Futaba was typing away on her laptop, concentrated.

 

“I hope he’s alright.” Haru had both her hands around a coffee cup.

 

“All we can do is wait.” Morgana muttered, tail flicking.

 

“I’ve been looking through the mental shutdown cases, but I don’t think any of what’s been described about the victims apply to him.” Futaba shook her head. “We probably should’ve stopped him from leaving the Metaverse though.”

 

“What, so he could run off and do who knows what?” Ryuji tapped his glass. “Still, I hate that I feel sorta bad for him. He did do it to himself.”

 

“The person who would know best is unconscious in the doctor’s office currently.” Yusuke had his arms crossed on the table.

 

“It might be different because he’s a persona-user like us, right?” Ann suggested. “I mean, it might affect us differently than a normal person.”

 

The bells jingling grabbed their attention. Makoto walks in, followed by a still alive, but rather pale Akechi. He stops, looking at everyone.

 

“Oh, even Sae-san is here. Wonderful.” He looked down, frowning, avoiding eye contact with her.

 

“How are you doing, Akechi-kun?” Haru looked worried.

 

“I’m fine, thanks.” He said shortly, heading towards the other side of the cafe.

 

“Ahem.” Makoto muttered, making him stop.

 

Akechi glared at her as she gestured to the open booth seat next to her. He sighed, sliding into the booth. She slid in next to him, guaranteeing he wouldn’t be able to leave quickly. He put his elbow on the table, fingers pressed against his temple, stare focused on the table.

 

“Dude, what happened to your eye?” Ryuji leaned forward to get a close look.

 

Akechi put a hand to his left eye and turned his face to the right to hide it from him.

 

“Weren’t you ever told it’s rude to stare?” He huffed. “We’re here to talk about what to do about that thing, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Makoto crossed her arms. “But first off, what do you know about it?”

 

“Well, it called itself the Holy Grail. It was taking Igor’s place in the Velvet Room for some time, and it’s very powerful. It also claimed to give me my powers, but I doubt that. It...also killed Akira.”

Akechi faced forward again, closing his eyes.

“Wait, it killed Akira?!”

 

Ryuji’s shout made Akechi flinch and groan.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

“What...exactly are we fighting here anyway?”

 

“We don’t know.” Morgana shook his head. “It kept healing itself the first time we attacked it, and it made us disappear from the public’s memory.”

 

“Wait, we all ended up in the Velvet Room after that though. Akechi, how did you even get in?” Ann chimed in.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I got down there and opened the door. It was unlocked after all. The inner door was a problem though.”

 

“Wait wait wait, you _walked_ all the way there?!” Ann was shocked.

 

“Not all of us have a cat that can turn into a car.”

 

“How long did it take to get down there?”

 

Akechi was silent for a while.

 

“I...don’t know. Igor just got me down as far as I could and I just went from there. You all passed me, actually.”

 

“Wait, what? How come we didn’t see you?”

 

“I hid in a hole in the wall. It was kinda gross, actually.” He closed his eyes. “Is all this really necessary? I’m here now. Just fill me in on what you all know.”

 

The Thieves took turns explaining what they know and their speculations, watching Akechi nod and hum in understanding. He put in some input here and there as they all made plans on how to tackle the problem. Suddenly he sat up straight.

 

“Could y-you excuse me for a moment?” He started to push Makoto out of the booth.

 

Makoto got up and they watched as he ran into the bathroom. They could hear him throwing up.

 

“Akechi-kun? Are you sure you’re okay to go?” Haru called to him.

 

He came out, leaning against the door frame, shaking a little.

 

“I won’t be so weak in the Metaverse.” He clenched a fist by his side. “I’ll be in control of it.”

 

“Is...is that because of Loki?” Futaba asked.

 

“I...I don’t know.” He admitted, sliding part way down the wall. “I’ve never used it on another persona-user, much less myself.”

 

“How do you not know? You’ve had two years on all of us.” Makoto was suspicious.

 

“Congrats, you figured it out. This is one big experiment starring me as the test subject.” He retorted, visibly struggling to stay standing. “Ta-daaa.”

 

They just stared at him.

 

“Akechi? I don’t th-”

 

“I will be fine!” He snapped. “I won’t be so weak down there.”

 

Sae and Sojiro were bewildered. They’ve never seen Akechi like this.

 

“We just need to kill the stupid thing, right? I’ll be happy to help with that.”

 

“Damn, you really are pissed at that thing.” Ryuji commented.

 

“And all of you aren’t?!” Akechi growled.

 

A tense silence followed.

 

“Akechi…” Makoto started. “We know you aren’t weak. Considering it took all eight of us the first time to take you down, you’re a lot stronger than us. But we can help each other out. We all want to take this thing down.”

 

Akechi looked at the floor, saying nothing. Makoto stood up, walking over to him.

 

“So, how about a truce? You help us see this to the end. We will trust you for now, until you break that trust again, okay?”

 

She held out her hand, waiting. Akechi glanced between her hand and her face. He pushed himself up to stand, shaking her hand.

 

“Truce.” He touched his temple again. “Does anyone have aspirin on them, by any chance?”

 

“Hold on.” Ann searched through her bag, tossing him a bottle.

 

Haru handed him a cup of water. They watched as he took the aspirin. He tossed the bottle back to Ann, who put it away.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Alright, let’s get going.” Makoto said. “We have a lot of work to do.”

 

They all filtered out, Akechi the last one to leave. Sae stood up, glaring at him as he passed.

 

“Wait.” She grabbed his arm.

 

Akechi looked at her, waiting.

 

“If you do anything to Makoto, Goro, I swear I won’t hesitate to destroy you.”

 

“Oh don’t worry. I’m not going to. Either way, I’m not planning on surviving this.”

 

He broke free of her grasp, Sae looking stunned. He slipped out the door.

 

“Goro, wait!”

 

Sae chased him out the door, only to catch them disappearing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my bad! I thought I had posted this chapter a while ago but I must've just saved it. The next chapter is taking some time.


	9. Shadow Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Mementos, the group finds their way back down to the depths, to where the Thieves fought the Holy Grail earlier. When they arrive, it's not what they were expecting in the slightest.

Akechi was grateful for the instant relief that washed over him as they entered the Metaverse. They found the path they used to leave, deciding driving back down it would be the quickest way. This time, no one held weapons to his neck. He was still stuck in the back in between Noir and Fox, but at least it was more comfortable.

 

Moving through the prison was easier the second time around. The Thieves knew a great deal of the layout beyond the Velvet Room door, so he had to rely on them. The inherent coldness of the place only seemed to get worse the further they were inside.

Movement catching his eye wasn’t out of place. Shadows freely roamed the prison as diligent guards since they last escaped. But its shape before it disappeared certainly stuck out to him. He paused, hearing the others patter up ahead, seeing if it would come back into view. He noticed a path of blocks he could use to get across, moving towards it. He made the first jump, being cautious as to not just jump unwittingly into a shadow before he made the second and third jumps. 

“Crow, where are you going?”

Oracle sounded in his ear, but he ignored her. He couldn’t just leave this alone right now. He was aware that she was starting to lecture him about splitting up.

“Joker, is that you? Come out and play~” He purred, stepping out of the sight of the Phantom Thieves.

Movement off to his right. He turned just in time just to get shoved up against a wall. He was staring deep into those grey eyes, the smirk instantly making his blood boil. Hands locked on the side of his face as Joker pressed himself heavily into his chest, leaning in close. He felt lips against his, but they pulled away too quickly for him to react.

“Hey.” Joker breathed, before he started kissing up his neck. “I finally have you alone.” 

Akechi let him, confused but letting a small part of himself enjoy it for the moment. He could feel Joker release his face, getting real handsy with him before wrapping his arms around his neck.

“What are you doing?”

Akechi didn’t like being pinned like this, rapidly trying to think of an escape plan. Joker’s hips were slowly grinding against him, his breath warm over his ear. It was distracting. Akechi mentally cursed his body for being so sensitive.

“What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you always wanted?”

Those grey eyes were hurt. Akechi blinked. He could hear the other thieves looking for him.

“Yes.” He whispered, giving in, wrapping his arms around Joker’s waist and kissing him deeply.

_Ah, there it is._

“Mmph!”

Joker pulled away, furious. Akechi spit off to the side.

“It’s rude to bite someone’s tongue, jerk.”

Akechi smirked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do you one better.”

He sunk Joker’s dagger into his side, twisting it. Joker’s mouth hung open, wide-eyed and gasping.

“Crow, you traitor!”

~~~~~~~~

Oracle noticed that Crow had stopped behind them. She turned to see him look across a gap to another section of the prison. He jumped onto a block, searching for oncoming shadows.

“Crow, where are you going?”

But she was ignored as he jumped the next two blocks to the other side. He disappeared around a corner, as Skull and Panther stopped at Oracle’s question.

“What’s with him?” Panther glanced back at the others, far ahead of them.

“Crow, we shouldn’t be splitting up in here. Are you even listening?”

“I’ll go get him.” Skull made the same jumps, hitting the other side.

“Wait, I think I hear Joker?”

He looked back at Oracle and Panther, who decided to follow him immediately. The three of them turned the corner, only to watch Crow stab Joker right in the side.

“Crow, you traitor!” Skull screamed, charging towards him.

Crow looked up, that arrogant smirk on his face. He hurled something towards him.

“Think fast!”

Skull skidded to a stop as he recognized a dagger being thrown at him. It hit the ground, becoming a puff of red smoke. Looking up again, Joker was gone.

“Huh?!”

“Would you try and keep up, Skull?”

Crow shook his head, walking towards them now. He looked bored. He stopped by Oracle, regarding her with a tilt of his head.

“At least warn us before you run off like that.” She huffed in response.

He remained silent. The four of them jumped the gap, running to catch up with the rest of the group.

 

Ahead, Queen, Noir, Fox and Mona were clearing a path. Noir stopped, eyes fixated on something to her right.

“Joker?”

The other three turned to look at her. Noir pointed out the familiar coat, jumping down to their level from some makeshift steps. The figure stopped, turned, flashed them a grin, and then kept walking forward.

“Joker, wait!” Noir shouted after him. 

The four of them glanced at each other and nodded, starting to run off after him.

“Don’t.”

They stopped, hearing Crow hiss in their comms.

“It's a trick. He isn't real.”

They turned to see the other four catch up with them. Crow looked annoyed as he saw Joker up ahead.

“How can you be sure?” Noir glanced back at Joker.

“Hold on.” Oracle typed away at her computer. “It’s not sharing the same signal as him. It’s similar, though.”

“So is the Holy Grail fucking with us?” Skull glared at the fake.

“We should be more careful, then.” Queen nodded. “We have no idea what else it can do.”

 

They continued on, deeper into the prison. They hid as much as they could, fighting their way through the maze-like sections when they had to. The fake Joker begin to pester them, calling out to them, trying to beckon them close to him. Deeper in, the fake Joker would send shadows at them when he saw them, and then would try to finish them off after the fight. They always had the upper hand, making it puff into a cloud of red smoke. Then he would appear a few minutes later, calling out their codenames.

“I’m getting tired of this. Robin Hood.”

Queen heard Crow hiss behind her. She turned as Crow launched an arrow into the fake, killing it. He was back in that red and white outfit they first saw him in, frustrated. They pushed forward, Crow just killing every fake Joker they came across. They found the other safe room and stepped inside to catch a breather.

“So, did you guys find one of those fakes first and had Oracle scan it?” Mona asked, jumping up on the table.

“No, actually, Crow found out on his own.”

“Oh?”

Crow was sitting crossed legged on one of the beds, leaning against the wall. His red and white outfit seemed almost out of place.

“Well, I saw the coat out of the corner of my eye, and thought it was worth investigating. Of course, it pinned me to the wall and tried to make out with me, which is why I had to stab it.”

“Well, when I went to go get you, it sounded like Joker was saying you bit his tongue…” Skull mused. “Wait. Did you-”

“It forced itself onto me. Don’t get the wrong idea.” Crow interrupted,  giving him a death stare.

“Alright, jeez. It was just a question.”

_Please, you really are that desperate._ Loki purred. _You would’ve done that even if it_ _was the real one intending to stab you._

“Shut up, Loki.” Crow muttered under his breath, making Oracle glance up at him.

 

After resting for a few more minutes, they exited the safe room, moving on. Getting down to where they fought the Holy Grail was a task in and of itself, but they made it with only a few scratches. The steps curled down ahead of them, leading to the huge, cell-lined, circular room from before.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

Crow jumped down to the first step, leaning over the edge to survey the room below.

“Wait, I’m picking up something weird.”

Crow straightened, moved closer, and looked up at them. Oracle hummed, tapping her laptop.

“It’s not the Holy Grail. Or, not quite. I’m also picking up Joker’s signal, but it’s pretty weak.”

“Real Joker or another fake like we’ve been runnin’ into?” Skull rolled his shoulder.

“Real.”

Skull poked his head over the edge. Crow was lost in thought, tapping his foot.

“Hey, what gives? I thought you said he was dead!”

“He is. I watched him die. That doesn’t make any sense. He was put to the…”

_Guillotine._

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”  He whispered, turning back around to the room below. Then louder: “You’ve got to be kidding me. Damn it. 

“What? What is it?” Skull was agitated.

“Well, for once, I don’t want to be right.”

“Wait, what?! What are you talking about?”

Crow started running down the steps. The Thieves followed suit, close behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akechi hit the floor first, looking around him. The Phantom Thieves were a few steps behind him and would arrive soon. The cells were full of prisoners, the chatter and whispering a lot louder than usual. In the center, a mass of those red vein-like tendrils suspended in the air. He walked forward to get a closer look at it, aware that the echoing behind him was the others arriving. A figure seemed to walk out of the mass, walking towards him, mirroring his pace.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” It purred, coming into the light.

There Joker stood, hands in his pockets, confident smirk and all. The eyes held no warmth, just a cold, calculating patience. Akechi slowed down, not responding, formulating a plan of attack. Joker snapped his fingers, the sound echoing.

“And you have the audacity to show up like that.”

The edges of the room seemed to be growing darker by the moment. He felt his legs get heavy, the veins crawling up and around his legs. He swung at them but they just kept coming.

“What the hell is this?” Akechi hissed as the veins moved faster, restricting his movement.

“You’re a smart man. I was hoping you’d make the right choice.”

He felt the tendrils crawl over him, dragging his arms towards the ground. He could feel them start tightening, cutting off his circulation. He struggled as Joker got closer, grinning.

“Crow!” Queen shouted behind him.

“Where’d all these shadows even come from?!” Panther yelled.

He looked behind him to see the Phantom Thieves locked into a battle with about thirty shadows and multiplying. He felt a hand grip his chin and pulled him back into looking into those grey eyes.

“Let go of me.” He snarled.

“Will you just listen for once? I have a proposal, if you will. But first...”

Joker kissed him, the other hand moving up to tighten around Akechi’s throat as he pushed his tongue in. Akechi gasped, trying to bite him again, but he withdrew quick enough to avoid it. Joker removed the hand from his chin, loosening his grip around his throat just enough so Akechi could breathe.

“See? That wasn’t so hard. And you didn’t bite me this time, progress.”

Joker looked him up and down, a hint of dismissal in his eyes. Akechi was still wriggling to try and free himself, but that was proving hard with a hand pushing against his windpipe. The other one was wandering over his body, making him shiver. Though, now that he was this close, he could see the tendrils around Joker’s neck and noted that they traveled down under his costume.

“You could have everything you want you know. You hate them anyway, don’t you? Why don’t you just join me, love? We could make this world so perfect. We could rule together, no one telling us what to do or what to think. Wouldn’t that be wonderful? Just you and I.”

The free hand brushed through his hair, that voice too sweet for Akechi to bear.

_But if I just let go of the saber for a moment and close my fist._

“Persona.”

A bright blue arrow sliced through his bonds, grazing his side and striking Joker. His arm was free now, grabbing the saber and slicing upwards at him. The sword sliced the top of the arm holding him there, making Joker stagger back in shock. The veins fell to the floor, Akechi taking his chances and sprinting back towards the Thieves. Shadows moved to stop him, starting to encircle him. He raised his sword to attack.

A spotlight formed on him, blinding him temporarily. He put his hand up, opening his eyes slowly. The prisoners seemed to be cheering, a dull roar erupting around them.

“Give it up for the Bastard Prince!”

“Oh, what now?”

Akechi spun in place as that distraction gave the shadows enough time to close the circle, surrounding him. Joker summoned Principality to heal his wounds as he watched him. He started fighting, starting with the ones that seemed to be the weakest of the bunch. He was dancing around their attacks, not bothering to change from Robin Hood yet.

“What’s wrong? The world is one big stage, isn’t it? And you’re so set on being the greatest actor of them all. Have you ever been genuine in your entire life? Honest? Is there any breath that doesn’t leave your lips as a lie? Don’t tell me you’re getting stage fright.”

Joker snapped his fingers, summoning more shadows as Akechi broke the circle. The spotlight was still on him, highlighting his every move, drawing them to him.

_He’s trying to get me to waste my energy._  

He broke into a run, trying to just get away from the shadows. He shouldn’t be running away from the Thieves, but he knew he would just endanger all of them if he went towards them.

“You’re so obsessed with being perfect. You’re like a porcelain doll. So beautiful, but fragile. You offered yourself up to be a tool, only to learn you were just going to be pushed off the shelf and shattered once you were no longer useful. You’re nothing without the Metaverse, and you know it.”

Out of the corner of his eye, something was flying towards him. He turned and threw his saber up to defend himself, only for Arsene to knock him to the ground. He rolled back onto his feet, responding with a bless attack to chase him off. He kept moving, cursing that Arsene was slowing him down by harassing him.

“Have you ever even done anything selfless? You don’t care about other people, that’s why you did all of this, for your own benefit. Fame, attention, adoring fans, and for what? Revenge that you didn’t even get to enact in the end. The one thing you tried to do in the name of selflessness and you failed. How pathetic you are. A picture perfect nobody! You are so full of yourself, yet you just can’t live with you either. So what are you waiting for? What’s stopping you? Why don’t you just pull the trigger already?”

Akechi traded a hard blow with Arsene, sending him back to Joker. He slid across the floor, holding his side from where Arsene had hit. Footsteps informed him the Thieves got to him, standing beside him.

“You really think that parroting all of that back to me in his voice would make it hurt more? You’re right. I am a selfish monster. I chose to be this. And before I retire as an actor, I have one last role to play. In fact, it will be my greatest role of all.”

Akechi switched from Robin Hood to Loki as he stepped forward. All of his pent up rage and fury rose up through his chest, becoming venom to spit at the Grail’s puppet.

“I will be the Great Defiler, and I am here to bring rot and ruin to the temple you built to worship yourself!”

Loki cut down a large number of the shadows in front of them, seeing Joker clearly now. He jumped backwards on top of the red mass, bringing his hands to his chest before throwing them up and to the sides. Hundreds of tendrils shot out, connecting to the sides and floor like one giant complicated spiderweb.

“Fine. You wanna play pretty boy, then let’s play.” Joker hissed, looking down on him.

“Let’s be careful here guys, we know what Joker is capable of.” Queen moved beside him.

Arsene was gone, but Joker was still watching them like a hawk as they maneuvered through the maze of tendrils. They were too thick for them to cut through, trying to ensnare them as they got too close, but that didn’t deter the shadows from attacking them. Wave after wave of them halted their progress. Akechi watched as Joker grabbed one of the tendrils, staring down Queen as he yanked it.

“Queen!”

Akechi tackled her to the ground, an empty prison cell smashing into the floor behind them. He helped her up to her feet before turning back to the next round of shadows.

“Oh, so now you’re saving them? Hypocrite.”

Joker grabbed two more of the tendrils, Arsene fading in and out behind him. He pulled, causing Noir and Panther to jump out of the way.

“If we can get to him, we might be able to surprise him and get in an all out attack.” Oracle informed them. “He might switch personas on us though, so we’ll have to be careful. Crow, you should stick with us, he seems focused on you after all.”

They pushed forward, Joker pulling more of the cells to try and crush them, blocking their path otherwise. Arsene was also darting in and out, doing his best to injure them and push them back. Arsene was mostly focusing on Akechi, trying to separate him from the group.

“All of you are really going to trust a traitor? He tried to kill us!”

Fox and Skull dove out of the way in time as another cell fell right where they just were. Joker followed up with an attack from a couple of different personas, trying to exploit their weaknesses.

“Why would they believe the word of a murderer?”

Joker froze, staring at Akechi. Arsene appeared behind him, hovering protectively over him. The Thieves took this as their chance to have Fox loop around him. Akechi started getting payback of his own, having Loki attack him directly. The Thieves followed suit now that shadows didn’t stand in the way of directly attacking Joker. Arsene was doing his best to keep up with the attacks, but Joker was still taking some considerable hits. He wasn’t able to switch personas fast enough to weather the damage.

“What? Nothing to say now? Out of everyone here, I didn’t think it’d be you to kill Shido, I must admit. Maybe you are nothing more than criminal trash after all.”

“What?! How dare you! I did it for you, you ungrateful _brat!_ ”

Joker sounded downright hysterical as Akechi became the target of several of his personas. Akechi was kept on his toes, ultimately being slammed by two different attacks at once, pushing him into some of the tendrils. His wrist was caught in the stuff, Joker raising his hand to send Arsene rushing towards him.

“Fox, now!”

Fox hit Joker in the back with a heavy ice attack. Joker yelped, tumbling to the ground as Akechi moved so Arsene cut the tendril while cutting him. As Arsene disappeared, he ran over to help surround Joker.

“You...you’re all traitors! Why would you do this to me! I am your friend! Siding with him?! Him!? Have you all gone mad? He’s going to stab you in the back in the end!”

“You aren’t our friend. Stop trying to pretend you are!” Skull snarled.

They jumped on him, dancing around each other. Joker stumbled backwards, blackish blood dripping down his skin and onto the ground. Grabbing several of the withering veins, he yanked, causing several cells to come crashing down towards the Thieves. The Thieves all ran for it, barely making it out. The tendrils fell to the floor, melting into the stone.

“Ngh! If you won’t do it to save yourselves, I’ll kill him myself!”

Joker called from somewhere behind the rubble, two of him emerging, each with their own persona, one fire and one ice.

“Where’s Crow?” Oracle scanned the group.

They looked to see Akechi wasn’t beside them.

“I’m fine, just trapped. I’ll manage, just focus on Joker.”

Akechi had been caught in one of the cells, the bars gone as it fell on him. Loki managed to get the blade under it to lift as Akechi lays down on his back, pushing up on the edge to help, making it wide enough for him to wiggle out from under it. Just as he rolled onto his stomach to crawl out, he could hear a flap of wings as Arsene tackles Loki away, the cell falling onto his back.

“Ngh! That bastard…”

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it darling?”

A knife sliced up his back, burying deep between the shoulder blades. Akechi looked up to see Joker kneeling over him, ripping his dagger out of him, making him grunt. The blood ran down his sides, dripping beneath him.

“I’ll ask once more: Join me. This can all be over, and we can be together like we’re always meant to be.”

Akechi spit onto Joker’s feet, snarling, earning him a swift kick in the side. Loki slammed Arsene into a wall before rushing back over to help his master. Joker switched personas just as Loki slashed him to reduce the damage. He slid backwards, growling and disappearing from Akechi’s sight. Loki grabbed the cell, heaving it up so Akechi could get free. He stood up, feeling the blood start flowing down his back. Akechi hid at the corner of the cell that was pinning him, watching for either Arsene or Joker.

_Careful._ Loki hissed. _He’s still about, and you’re badly injured._

“You’re preventing me from feeling the brunt of it, right?” He whispered.

_We both are. Take it slow. We’re alone._

Akechi slipped out from where he was hiding, jolts of pain marking his every step. He gritted his teeth, determined to find his way back to the group. It was getting hard for him to think clearly through the pain. He made it to a part of the room relatively clear of cells and rubble.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Akechi jumped just in time as a different persona swiped at him, Loki reflecting the attack back at Joker. Joker jumped down from his perch on one of the cells. All of his wounds from earlier seemed to have disappeared.

“If someone can get to Crow, he needs healing. He's taken some serious damage!”

Oracle was above, on the lookout. Akechi didn't have time to wave to her, Joker gunning for him with his personas. Akechi was running around the open space, trying not to get hit again.

“Found him! Someone get over there, Crow’s in trouble!”

Loki got a few hits in as Akechi could hear the Thieves racing towards them. Arsene managed to slash him across the chest when the pain prevented him from reacting quick enough. Loki retaliated with several slashes, but Arsene dodged them all. Joker followed up with Yoshitsune and slammed Akechi into the far wall.

Next thing he knew, he was laying on his back, tears blurring his vision. The pain caught up to him, making him shake as he tried to push himself up. Joker came towards him, smirking. Joker jumped onto him, pinning him to the floor.

“Now, why don’t you be a good dog,”

Joker stepped on his throat and dug his heel in, snarling.

“And heel.”

Akechi could barely hear what Oracle was saying, something about a middle. A bolt of lightning slammed into Joker, knocking him off of him. Skull had made it to him first, stepping in front of him. He gasped and groaned as he sat up, his body not responding well. Raising his hand, he sent Loki off towards the thing in the middle. Loki slashed under the mass, slicing half the tendrils attaching it to the floor. Akechi stood up, Robin Hood reminding him to be careful.

“Why you little…!” Joker hissed, leaving himself open to an attack from Skull.

Joker retaliated with a wind attack, the attack stopped by Loki as Akechi stood beside Skull. Loki and Captain Kidd were flying around Joker, working together to wound him as he tried to switch personas fast enough between the two of them and succeeding for the most part.

Noir used Melody and laid down some gunfire, distracting Joker for the other two to get another solid hit on him.

“Are you alright Crow?”

“I’ll be fine if we can keep this up.”

They heard Oracle praising Panther for cutting the other half of the tendrils off the bottom. Joker snarled, sending Arsene towards the other party members. He spun around, pulling his gun and shooting at Crow.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you’re nothing but a fraud! An unwanted child! Unlovable!”

Akechi rolled, scrambling back onto his feet to avoid more bullets until he heard Joker’s gun click. He heard it being thrown away, skittering across the floor. That definitely hurt hearing in his voice.

_I’m not letting that distract me though._

Noir hit him with a psychic attack, followed up by more lightning from Skull. Joker winced as he felt Arsene hit with another one of Fox’s ice attacks. He knocked both Skull and Noir down, turning and sprinting towards the middle. Loki slashed him across his back, making him stumble. It was just enough time for another cut to be made before Joker got to the middle to protect it. Akechi felt Noir and Skull press against him, preventing him from stumbling.

“C’mon, let’s finish this. 

Skull smiled at him. Akechi nodded. The three of them made their way towards the center, knowing the others could fend off Joker long enough. Joker was furious, perched atop the red mass. They circled behind Joker, his attention focused on the Thieves in front of him.

“Would you like to do the honors, Crow?” Noir asked.

“Gladly.”

He grinned. Loki moved, slashing the last few tendrils. Joker whirled around, the shock and horror clear on his face as he and the mass toppled to the ground. The Thieves made their move, the perfect opportunity to end this fight. Joker is on his hands and knees in front of them.

“Don’t you...realize the ruin is inevitable? You think...you’re strong enough to stop it?”

They said nothing as he collapsed, melting into a blackish blood puddle. The mass withered away, a familiar figure prone on the ground, groaning. Akechi walked over to him, pointing his sword at his throat.

“No more tricks.” He hissed, putting a foot on him and digging his heel in.

Joker yelped, his eyes flying open to find Akechi standing over him, blade poised to slit his throat.

“You...you’re alive?!”

Akechi blinks, lowering the sword and removing his foot from his chest as Skull moved in to help him up. Mona padded over to Akechi, healing his wounds. Joker rubbed at his wrists and neck, staring at Akechi.

“Hey, are you okay, Crow?” Mona asked, noticing the slump of his shoulders.

“Just need to catch my breath for a moment.” He mumbled.

Joker made his way over to them, disbelief written all over his face. Akechi straightened up under his gaze, crossing his arms. He stopped, hands going into his pockets. There was significant burn marks under his collar, in the same place Akechi saw the tendrils on the other one earlier.

“You’re really here…”

Akechi said nothing, evening his breathing as to not show weakness. Joker’s face retreated into being unreadable again, a spark of hope held in his gaze, then guilt. The others crowded around them, expressing concern about both of their well beings.

“You guys hit hard.” Joker grumbled, rolling his shoulder.

“Were you feeling all of that?” Mona circled him, doing a once over.

“Mhm.”

“We should probably retreat into a safe room for now and regroup.” Queen suggested, looking back up the stairs they came in.

“Wouldn’t it be better to move forward? There might be a safe room up ahead.”

She glanced at Akechi, turning to look at the exit. It was a winding path upwards.

“Well, what do you think, Joker?” She asked, turning back to him.

“I mean, it would be a waste of energy to fight more shadows just to get back down here, wouldn’t it? I say we should go forward.”

Joker followed behind his friends as they made their way over to the path. He glanced back in time to see Akechi behind him stop before they got close. He held his gun to his head, that sad smile on his face again.

“Well, this is where we part ways. Goodbye.”

A click, followed by a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, since this was essentially a big boss fight scene with lots of ongoing monologue. Lots of editing, rewording, and scrapping bits was done to it. I also thought about splitting it up into two chapters, but it wasn't going to make much of a difference in the length of one of the chapters. Thanks for reading!


	10. Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defusing the situation, the Phantom Thieves find a new safe room. Inside, Akira and Akechi have a chat, one Wild Card to another.

Akira was so happy for once in his life that he reacted instead of thought. Akechi’s gun clattered off somewhere out of his reach.

“Get _ off _ of me!” He snarled beneath him.

Akira pressed more of his weight down as Akechi writhed beneath him, both of his wrists pinned above his head. His eyes were pure fury as he stared up at him. 

_ What a pretty sight.  _ Akira shook his head.  _ Wait, stop, this is serious.  _

“What gives man? Where’s all that fury from earlier, huh?” Skull crossed his arms.

“I did what I came to do. You don’t need me anymore, you have Joker. Just let me have this one thing.”

“You’re just going to prove that thing right after all that?”

Akechi narrowed his eyes at Skull, stopping. Akira heart skipped a beat when he realized just how close together they were.

_ Arsene.  _

An unfamiliar voice murmured somewhere in his mind. Akira couldn't really hear what it was saying though, the other personas started loudly chastising him for saving a traitor.

“You promised to see it through to the end.” Queen reminded him. 

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Akechi pursed his lips. “Did you think I'd keep my word beyond this point?”

“Please don’t do it.” Akira whispered. “I…”

_ I can't handle watching you die again. _

But those words died in his throat, his mouth hanging open  before he swallowed. Akechi stared at him, confused. He looked to be searching for something in Akira’s face. His face dropped, defeated. He looked off to the left, staring at a wall.

“Can you get up now?” He sighed, much more muted.

Akira slowly moved off of him, offering a hand to help him up. Akechi slapped it away. Akira could feel the walls being put back up between them. Akira walked over and grabbed his gun, shoving it into his coat. Akechi started to protest.

“You can get it back when you can handle it.” 

“The urge is gone. I would like it back  _ now. _ ”

“Why? So you can leave and kill yourself somewhere else? I  _ know _ you won't go anywhere without a gun.”

“Fine.” 

Akechi rolled his eyes and turned away. Akira was right, and he hated it. Joker walked behind him, making sure he wasn't going to try anything. At the base of the path was another safe room. They went inside, glad for the break. Joker watched as Akechi sat crossed legged on one of the beds, his face in his hands, eyes closed. He looked exhausted. 

“Hey, we still have coffee around, right?”

Joker helped Queen look for one of the thermoses, finding one that’s half full. He walked over to him, unscrewing it and pouring into the lid.

“Crow, here.” 

“Thanks.” Crow mumbled, taking it.

He took off the mask, because the beak got in the way of drinking out of cups. It was lukewarm, but it did make him feel more awake. Normally, he would be hesitant about the possibility of sharing germs with others- with the  _ Phantom Thieves _ , no less- but he could not be bothered anymore. It didn’t really matter in any case. Out of the corner of his eye, Joker shifted, trying in vain to read his expression.

“Hey, about earlier, I’m really sorry ab-.” 

“No,  _ you’re _ not.” 

Joker closed his mouth after a minute, confused. Crow looked at his expression and sighed, shaking his head.

“Besides what I've already told you and whatever you've managed to get out of Shido, you would not have known any of that.”

Joker walked back to the table, the Thieves working on catching him up on what's happened. When they mentioned Crow saved them, he glances back over to him. The coffee was raised to his lips, that blank expression he always wore at Leblanc on his face. As if he didn’t just try to kill himself a few minutes ago.

_ I bet he's just biding his time until he can betray all of you again.  _ One of his personas, a Tower, started, hissing.

Joker rubbed one of his temples as an argument broke out within him. Most of them scandalized that he would save Akechi, a murderer and scoundrel. A lot of them sounded disappointed in him, or angry that he could be so naive and hopeful.

_ That boy's a lost cause. _

Joker sank to one knee, the headache getting worse by the second. 

“Joker, are you okay?” Noir asked above him.

He just groaned in response, barely hearing her. The only one that didn't say anything outright was Principality, who just hummed his disapproval. 

It reminded him of when his father had learned what he was being arrested for, and the disappointment in his gaze as he hummed in thought of what they were going to do about their troublemaker son. 

Arsene was silent throughout this, but Akira could tell he was thinking.

Akechi watched as Joker sank to the ground, the corner of his mouth twitching up at the sight. He let out a snort, throwing a hand over his mouth as the Thieves glared at him. Which only made him devolve into a giggling fit.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Skull snapped at him.

“I thought I had it bad when Loki and Robin Hood would argue, I can't imagine the headache from all of  _ his _ personas arguing.”

_ Akira. _ Arsene said finally, quieting the harsher voices.  _ We need to talk about this. About him. _

Joker reached up, gripping the edge of the table, glancing over at Akechi. A mistake, really, as he saw him start giggling madly as their gazes met. He pulled himself up, now that the other personas had quieted down some. He walked off to the side, murmuring about resolving an argument. The Thieves chatted quietly among themselves, worried.

“What is there to talk about?” he whispered, making sure he wouldn't be heard, stealing another glance at Akechi.

The look he got back was bordering on sympathetic.

_ I've talked to Loki. And to Robin Hood a little, but he was busy trying to calm the boy down. Loki’s...worried to say the least. They both are. _

Arsene’s voice held a note of surprise to it. 

“So that was Loki’s voice earlier?”

_ Yes. I was surprised too. Of the two of them, I thought Robin Hood would be the one to reach out. But it did feel different when I was forced to fight him. He acted differently, but now it makes sense. _

Akira could hear snippets of what was being said in his voice. Guilt welled up through him as they replayed through his mind.

_ It wasn't you, my child.  _ Arsene soothed.  _ He even acknowledged it wasn't you. _

Akira took a shuddering breath, exhaling slowly.

“So what did Loki have to say?”

_ The boy wanted to kill himself before he faced whatever was awaiting him when the Metaverse disappears. He's… Loki says he truly believes he won't survive the end of the Metaverse, given he was brought back to life in it. He wanted a painless death.  _

“And I stopped him. He resents me for it, I’m guessing?”

_ Slightly. Loki assured me you talked him out of it. Robin Hood mentioned he's more a danger to himself right now. _

“I mean, he did try to shoot himself.”

_ No. As in he's pushing himself too hard, and refuses to take any injuries into account. Robin Hood is worried he’ll kill himself that way instead.  _

Akira risks another glance at Akechi. He set the thermos aside, closed now, leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed, mask back on. 

“Do they want  _ really _ me to babysit him? He's older and more experienced than I am in the Metaverse.”

_ That doesn't excuse willful self negligence. And not to babysit him, that might just set him off more. Just...keep an eye on him. Show him he's trusted. _

Akira sighed. He felt Arsene shrug.

_ Loki was dancing around something in his words, but...I trust him. Much like I am your heart, they are his, and it's hard for those with many faces to keep up with everything in their heart. I trust your belief in him. I trust in your love for him.  _

“I don't love him, not anymore.”

Arsene chuckled.

_ You really shouldn't lie to your own heart, boy. I know you still do. So go on, make peace with him. _

Akira huffed. Damn Arsene for being right. Akira walked past the group, sitting on the other bed across from Akechi. He opened one eye, clicking his tongue before leaning forward again, eyes on him. Akira reached inside his coat, holding his gun. Akechi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“Hey. I just want to let you know that Arsene and Loki talked. And I just want to trust in you again, okay?”

“What did you tell him, Loki?” Akechi hissed under his breath.

He remained silent, but his eyes widened in surprise. Akira had to guess that Loki explained it to him.

“Oh, so now you both agree.” he mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Look. Just,” Akira held out the gun to him, hilt first. “I want you to promise me something.”

“Hmm?” 

“You help us take down the Holy Grail.”

“Okay.”

Akechi reached for it, but Akira pulled it away.

“One condition: You stay close to me, within my sight. Okay?”

Akechi huffed, pulling back, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Akira would be dead five times over.

“Like a good little dog, right? Is that what I am to you?” 

Every word was spat with hatred and venom. Akira remained stoic.

_ Fuck you, you smug, self righteous asshole. _

_ Akechi. _ Robin Hood cut in.  _ If you're so convinced you're going to die, why don’t you want to spend time with your beloved? _

Akechi jumped, shock all over his face. Akira raised an eyebrow.

“He's n-" 

He caught himself, growling. He mouthed something that looked like “I hate you.” from Akira's angle.

“Fine. Whatever. Sure.”

He held out his hand. Akira pressed the gun into his palm. He watched him like a hawk as Akechi shoved the gun back into its holster. He tossed the thermos at Akira, who caught it right before it hit him in the face. 

_ Now you're just being childish. _ Robin Hood scolded.

“And you're being annoying _.” _ He muttered under his breath.

Akira could feel himself being walled in, Akechi deciding he'd be better sealed away from his own little world. He squashed the rising feeling of inadequacy. Akechi still hated him after all. Akira couldn't afford to let his emotional wounds get in the way of saving people. Not this time.

“Ready to go?” Akira asked the group, standing up.

Akechi stood up as well while the Thieves did some last minute prep to go back out. Akira was staring at him as he walked towards the door. He used his slight height advantage to tower over Akira when he got close, trying to be imposing.

“I'll behave.” He growled.

This only made Akira puff out his chest and square his jaw before he spoke.

“You better.”

Akechi scoffed, leaving the safe room, Akira on his heels. 

 

The winding path upwards wasn't so bad with Mona able to transform into a bus. Joker was at the wheel, watching Crow sit in the back between Noir and Fox. Queen sat in between Panther and Skull, giving them a warning glance. It was a short drive, the silence tense. This would be one of their last moments with Mona, after all. 

The car soon leveled, reaching a platform bathed in light. They all piled out, Mona transforming back. Akira could see the door to the velvet room, and Lavenza standing outside. She smiled at him.

“Hey, uh, guys...” Panther waved them over to the edge.

Twenty stories below them was Shibuya Square. The blood rain poured down onto the public below, running off ribs and spines poking through the ground. They looked up to see a tower of prison cells with a path to it, figures moving about.

Akira watched Akechi lean over the edge, staring down below. Akira slid up behind him, ready to grab his collar if he decided to jump.

“Are we too late?” He wondered aloud.

Akira looked at Lavenza, who shook her head.

“You still have time, Tricksters. Go.”

Akira walked towards the path ahead, turning to face them.

“Come on. We have a world to save and a God to kill.” 

He jumped up to the level above him, swinging up and over. He knelt down, anchoring himself to a rib and offering a hand if his friends- and frenemy- needed it. As they all moved forward, Akira stole one last look at Akechi's face. Steeled with no hint of hesitation. Akechi was determined to prove the world wrong. As was he. 

Together, the nine of them started the last heist of the Phantom Thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super cruel cliffhanger last chapter, I only feel slightly guilty. The two of them are fine.


	11. Killing Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves press on to destroy the Metaverse once and for all, even if that means condemning two of their own to erasure from reality.

Joker stayed annoying close by his side as they made their way towards the tower. Akechi did not want him so close to him. Akira was a reminder of what he cannot have. Maybe under different circumstances, they could have been, if only they met two years earlier.

He pushed the train of thought away, not dwelling on it. They had a mission to complete. He threw himself into that, letting the shadows’ insults roll off of him.

_But if this is my last time…_

He took to bumping and brushing his knuckles across Akira's hand when they were close enough. He could write it off as the result of being left handed when Akira was right handed. In the middle of a fight, it wouldn't be unusual, given that Akira insisted on being next to him. Besides, he felt comforted by the brief touches he managed to get.

 

Akira didn't think anything of it the first couple times. They weren't used to fighting together like this, it was natural that he would bump into Akechi's left a lot more given he was on his left side.

But during one of the fights they managed to be pushed back to back. They got a bit careless, went up ahead of the group and got ambushed for their trouble.

And that's when Akira felt knuckles brush across his left palm. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Akechi’s shoulders slightly relax. Hope fluttered in his chest. 

_Do you think he truly loves you?_ One of his personas was snide, taunting him. _He doesn't love anyone. He’s incapable of love._

Akira curled his fingers up as his hand drifted, brushing against him. Akechi didn't react, but Akira could feel the reluctance as he dropped his hand to his side.

_No. But I'm here for him regardless._

Once they caught up with the rest of the group before they face the first angel,  Akira notices Akechi went back to ignoring him again. He moved closer to him, Akechi not budging as the group made sure they were in good condition.

“You're not alone anymore, y’know.”

Akira made sure he was the only one to hear it. Akechi glanced at him.

“Tch, obviously.”

Akira could see a flicker of gratitude in his eyes before he turned away again.

  


The first angel just sneered at Akechi, not really addressing him at all. It didn’t address Joker either, clearly looking down upon the two of them as lesser. 

The second guardian angel just sounded disappointed they didn’t take it upon themselves to kill the two murderers in their group. Akira could feel nauseous as it told his friends that he was better off left for dead.  

Throughout both, Akechi stayed silent. He was angry, Akira could tell, but he never said anything.

The third and last one they had to fight was wearing on their nerves.

“I cannot let you pass. Not when you have two sinners among you.”

“Don’t talk about our friends like that.” Panther snapped, cracking her whip at one of the lesser angels that came to surround and harass them.

“Do you think you’re righteous for having a killer? Two of them? Making one your leader? You humans are foolish.”

Akira flinched as it continue its tirade against him.

“He is tainted by wrath. You can’t pretend there isn’t blood on his hands. Unless you have all fallen that far down. I’m not even going to address the animal you brought with you, as it is beneath my dignity.”

Akira gritted his teeth. He heard the shadows insult Akechi like that, similar dehumanizations, even Shido’s shadow did it. But hearing it directed at him as an afterthought was angering.

“He’s a human too, you oversized chicken!” Akira yelled.

“Do you pity it? I suppose someone like it would sympathize with it. How does it feel to be scum, child? Do you even deserve to have human emotions anymore, considering you’re cold-blooded? I would pity you too, if you were even worthy of it.”

Akira could feel his blood run cold. The angels closed in on him, but he was lost in shock over the accusations that he didn’t even deserve to be treated like a person anymore. Arsene was trying to prod him to get moving again as the shadows attacked, but he just sank to one knee and defended himself as best he could.

“Oh, fuck off. He’s more human than I am.”

The large creature turned towards Akechi as he swung downwards, cutting its wing.

“You’re starting to sound like every foster parent I’ve ever had. You are so high and mighty for something that’s little more than a puppet.”

“Tell me, are you their new attack dog? It’s obvious you aren’t worth anything beyond being an obedient, lowly creature. It’s telling you don’t have any family anymore. Who would want you?”

“You’re right, I don’t have anyone. No one would miss me. So I have nothing to lose!” Akechi spat, stabbing the angel again.

Akira swiftly took care of the lesser angels surrounding him. Blood running down his arms was of no consequence as he helped Akechi tear the guardian apart.

“Took you long enough, Joker.”

Akira stared at Akechi. There was no bite to the words, just a quiet resignation.

“I told you, you’re not alone.”

Akechi chuckled at Akira’s statement.

“I wish that I could believe you.”

Akira brushed his knuckles against Akechi’s hand, but he pulled the hand away. Akechi walked up ahead with the rest of the Thieves as they made their way into the tower. Akira was on his heels, walking a little faster so that they were side by side.

Akira felt something brush against his hand again, noticing Akechi let his hand linger longer than usual. Akira moved closer, intertwining his fingers with Akechi, holding his hand. Akechi looked down at their hands, then back at him. Akira offered a gentle smile. Akechi sighed and pulled away from him.

_Maybe he doesn’t hate me after all._

  


The walls had fallen away when they defeated the Grail, it unfolding into the giant before them.

“I am Yaldabaoth. You foolish mortals think that you can challenge me and live?”

“Ah, so this is what you really look like.” Akechi muttered.

Exhaustion was beginning to seep into all of them, the God’s first form a heap of trouble for them to manage. Keeping up with each and every new arm was also a pain and a half.

The arms inflicting everyone with various afflictions did not help in the slightest. At least everyone made sure to be careful when Yaldabaoth brought the book that reflected all their attacks up. Listening to Oracle’s warnings paid off for all of them. Akechi seemed to be getting on okay as far as Akira could tell, though he had to switch more than usual.

“I inflict you with Lust.” Yaldabaoth hissed.

Akechi landed his jump over a different arm, suddenly feeling woozy and warm. He stood up, looking around. His heart started beating faster when he set eyes on Akira. He made his way over to him, Akira too busy to notice him.

“Joker.”

He turned around just in time to have Akechi pull him close and kiss him. Akira put his hand up to his lips as Akechi went to kiss him again, his face bright red.

“Crow, snap out of it!”

Akechi felt the haze lift, realizing what he was doing. He jumped back, embarrassment plain on his face.

“You bastard!” Akechi snarled at Yaldabaoth, having Loki attack that arm.

He ran off to a different side of the battlefield before Akira could say anything. He could still feel the blush in his cheeks.

_Come on, focus. We can worry about it after._

Akira shook his head, concentrating on moving around and hitting Yaldabaoth. He stole a glance at Akechi, furiously attacking the god as he moved around.

  


Soon enough, all of them were struggling to get back on their feet. Akira could see that everyone was injured in some way, but it was mostly exhaustion. Then they could hear the voices. First, it was Mishima shouting how he believed in them from the start. Then more voices joined in, a chorus of support for them. Akira found the inner strength to stand back up, seeing his friends also start standing up.

Akira took the chains that wrapped around him and smashed them on the ground in front of him. Arsene glowed brightly, changing, suddenly different, suddenly familiar. Satanael loomed behind him, and Akira smiled. With one bullet, Yaldabaoth was dead. The treasure, the root of Mementos itself, was theirs now. He let Mona do the honors of taking it, watching as the world shifted around them.

They were standing in Shibuya Square now, everything but them frozen, the blood waist deep. Akechi was next to him, the worry undeniable on his face as he patted himself down. They turned to see Mona glowing.

“Goodbye guys. Mission accomplished.”

“Morgana!”

Everyone but Akechi ran towards him, but he was gone by the time they reached him. They watched as the blood turned to water, then slowly disappeared. He watched Akechi look over himself again before everything completely disappeared.

Everyone was back in their normal clothes. Akira turned at the sound of a loud groan.

Akechi had sunken to his knees, clutching his head, swaying. He dashed over as Akechi threw his free hand over his mouth, shaking.

“Akechi?”

A horrible coughing fit. He pulled his hand back for both of them to see a smear of black gunk all over his glove and sleeve. He covered his mouth again and screwed his eyes shut.

“Too bright too bright too bright.” He whispered.

“We should probably get him back to Takemi.” Futaba said, right at Akira’s side.

Akira slipped an arm under his shoulders, pulling him up. The Phantom Thieves all disappeared into Shibuya Station with a deathly pale Akechi, rushing back to Yogen-Jaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's just a question of what to do with their "newest" party member after he recovers.


	12. Behind Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wants to bring up all the things Akechi wants nothing to do with. Emotions run high as Akira tries to get the truth out of his guest.

The next thing Akechi knows is that he’s back in the doctor’s office, sitting on the cot, getting examined again. He watches her scribble things down on her clipboard, humming in thought.

“I’ll be right back. Just sit tight.”

Akechi swings his legs slightly, gripping the edge. Thankfully, she had shut off the lights in the room, so at least he could think a little clearer. The pain was hard to ignore though, all up and down his spine.

Takemi came back with some more liquid.

“This is what you had last time, but I made some adjustments to it.”

Akechi took it from her and drank the whole thing. It was still bitter, but now he just felt numb.

“It’s going to take some time to take complete effect. I can do better with some time to analyze the stuff from your sleeve.”

“Thank you.”

Akechi  waited until he could go, playing with his sleeve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira was tapping his foot impatiently in the waiting room. They had already talked about their success back in the cafe for an hour, but everyone decided that it would be better to meet again tomorrow to talk about it. A buzz from his phone grabbed his attention, opening the messages.

**Mishima: Was that Akechi Goro you had with you?**

**M:** **The** **Akechi Goro? The Detective Prince?** **Doesn’t he hate you guys?**

Akira bit his lip, unsure how to respond. He typed something out, then erased it. Type, erase. He hummed, typing and hitting send.

**yea. its fine, don’t worry.**

At least, that’s what he wanted to tell himself. His friends had filled him in on what happened to Akechi last time, how sick he had looked, had been. How he had passed out so suddenly they didn’t know what to do at first.

_He didn’t pass out this time. So here’s hoping he’s fine._

He heard the door open, Takemi leading a pale Akechi out into the room.

“Akira, what happened to your neck?” Takemi squinted.

Akira rubbed it, feeling the burn around his neck. He gave Takemi a blank stare and shrugged, which returned him a sigh. Akechi smoothed over his suit, looking down. Akira took in his face, noticing the ring of discolored skin around his left eye.

“I’ll call when the medicine is done. Take care.”

Takemi left them alone. Akechi said nothing, walking out of the clinic. Akira quickly followed him, only to see he was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

“I assumed you’d want to keep an eye on me.”

“I do.”

Akechi sighed, walking back with Akira to the cafe. It was empty now, the moon high in the sky. Akira unlocks the cafe, ushering him inside it. It felt different at night. Akira gently led him up to the attic room. The steps creaked as they went up. The dust was itching his nose, threatening to make him sneeze.

“Don’t you ever clean in here?”

Akira stared blankly at him. Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose. He made his way towards the couch.

“You’re taking the bed, Akechi.”

It was now Akechi’s turn to stare.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re my guest. You’re taking the bed.”

“O...kay.”

Akechi walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked over his clothes, and wrinkled his nose at the state they were in.

“I don’t suppose there’s a washing machine and a shower somewhere in this attic?”

“There’s a laundrette across the street and a bathhouse.”

“I’ll pass on the bathhouse.” He mumbled, standing up.

Akira led him to the little place. Akechi looked at it, running a hand over some of the washing machines.

“Here, I can give you something to sleep in. Let me go do that while you do laundry.”

Akira left him to his own devices. After opening one of the machines, Akechi peeled off his gloves first, tossing them in. He shrugged out of the coat, taking a moment to look at it. The sleeve had the worst of the black gunk, but the front had a small splatter on it as well. He set it aside for a moment, loosening his tie and throwing it in as well. He looked over himself again, but the lack of the gunk staining anything else pleased him. He rummaged around in his pockets, looking for one of the hair ties he kept in it. He found it, rolling it onto his wrist before dumping the coat into the machine and closing it. As it ran, he tied up his hair into a messy ponytail. He unbuttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt, rolling them up just past his elbows. He sat down in the sad wooden chair in the corner, pulling it away from the wall. He ruffled his loose hair, sighing.

Loki and Robin Hood really were no longer there. It felt strange to him. He was never alone for the past two years, and now that his thoughts had no one to bounce off of, it made him nervous. He leaned back, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He ignored the dull ache from his back as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He sighed, getting up and moving to lean against one of the washing machines, facing the dryers. His lower back was thankfully less in pain than his upper back as he closed his eyes again.

 

Akira grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt he no longer wore, going back down and across the street. He entered the laundrette to see Akechi, his hair up, sleeves to his elbows, eyes closed and leaning against one of the machines.

Akira takes it all in, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. He’s never seen Akechi so casual looking before. Akechi opens his eyes and looks right at him, and Akira is  made acutely aware he’s staring at him.

“What?”

“I...uh….clothes.” He says lamely, holding out the bundle.

Akechi takes it from him, drops it on one of the machines and looks at what he’s been given. He dutifully folds them again, taking them and sitting back down in the chair. He holds his face in his palm, closing his eyes. He’s definitely lost in thought.

“Can...can we talk about what happened?”

“If I say no, will it stop you?”

“I want to talk about it.”

“I’m not stopping you, Kurusu.”

He sat up and crossed his arms, sighing. Akira took a deep breath.

“You know how I said I felt you all attacking my puppet?”

“Mhm.”

“I could feel the other ones too. The ones harassing you guys.”

“Oh, of course you could.” He muttered.

“You shot me a lot. And bit my tongue, ow.” Akira pressed his hand against his face.

“Is there a point to this, Kurusu?”

“I...huh?”

Akechi sighed, opening his eyes. He sounded annoyed.

“Your point, Kurusu. Get to it.”

Akira huffed.

“So you’re just like this, huh?”

“Suppose so.”

The machine beeped. Akechi got up, removing his clothes from the washer and putting them in one of the dryers. He got the machine running while Akira struggled to think of a response.

“Do you…” Akira received another death glare. “Forget it. It’s clear you don’t want to talk.”

“Why are you even here? I can do laundry just fine.”

“I’m keeping an eye on you. We’ve been over this.”

Akechi brushed his bangs out of his face. Akira’s heart quickened at how adorable that was.

“Ah yes, a prisoner of the Thieves.”

“You’re not a prisoner!” Akira snapped.

“Oh, is that right?”

Akechi looked at him. Akira faltered again, damn his pretty face. He leaned against the doorway, grumbling.

“Am I really stopping you from leaving, Akechi?”

“You are in the doorway.”

Akira rolled his eyes at him. They sat in silence for a while until the dryer sounded. Akechi grabbed his clothes, moving over to him. He stared him down until Akira moved, slipping out the door. Akira followed close behind as he re-entered Leblanc, taking a moment to lock the door, before going upstairs and watching him put his clothes on top of Akira’s desk after brushing off the dust. He was staring at his hands now, just having noticed the gloves were off of them.

_His hands are so immaculate, what the fuck._

Akechi went downstairs with the gifted clothes, and Akira could hear the bathroom door close. Akechi came back up in a few minutes, hair still tied up, but now in his t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked weirdly handsome, despite how uncomfortable he looked. He placed his dress shirt on top of his other clothes before sitting down on his bed. Akira noticed the deep, dark bruise on his right shoulder that mimicked prison bars as he kicked off his shoes.

“Will you stop staring at me? I’m not a sideshow at a fair.” Akechi snapped at him.

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen you like this.”

He grumbled, laying back on the bed. Akira repressed the impulse to sit on the edge.

“Goodnight, Kurusu.”

He pulled the blanket over himself, clearly doing his best to make sure Akira knew he was ignoring him. He took his hair out of the ponytail for good measure, letting it fall. Akira pulled out his extra blanket and threw it on the couch, turning off the lights after he changed into his own pajamas. He took a moment to assess the extent of the burns, seeing them wrap around his neck, cross over his chest and around his shoulders, curling down from his shoulders to his wrists. They also crawled like vines up his legs, from his ankles to his waist, forming a dark ring around his hips. He poked experimentally, wincing as he pressed a little too hard in some areas. He could see the start of a bruise forming on his chest, right where Akechi had dug in his heel. He threw his shirt on,deciding he saw enough. He laid down on the couch after putting his glasses onto the table with his tv.

He could hear Akechi toss and turn, groaning before it got silent. He sat up slightly, but upon not really being able to see anything, laid back down. He dreamt that night of Lavenza and Igor, having one last conversation with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't asleep yet. But this was one of those moments where he felt removed from everything, like he was looking into an exhibit at the museum, not really allowed to interact or touch anything. A memory bubbled up, and he, just a passerby, watched it.

Akechi had spread his homework out on the coffee table, working through his math problems. In the background, the TV was playing a cop show drama, helping him to concentrate. He was fifteen, and this was his seventh foster home. Or was it his eighth? He had lost count.

This woman was kind, if a bit eccentric. However, Akechi knew that it was only a matter of time before he moved to another foster home. He was counting down the days, in fact. She had just got home from work, wandering in to watch the show while he worked.

“Do you think you’ll be missed after you die?”

Akechi froze, the question coming out of nowhere.

“I mean, these shows never show the victim getting a funeral or anything.”

The rest of her rambling faded away. Akechi has already known the answer to her question for the past three years. At the hands of one of the more physically abusive foster families he has had.

_No one will miss you if you’re gone. Don’t you ever forget it._

Akechi shook his head, politely saying he didn’t know. The math was no longer understandable to him.

A thought crawled into his mind, one he had buried long since Loki had become part of him.

_You don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere._

This memory was only a few days before that app and Loki had come into his life. Why it was coming back to him now, he didn’t know. Slowly, the memory faded away into a dream as he sank deeper into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira woke up, staring at the ceiling as he tried to remember why he was on the couch. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His phone told it was eight am. He put his glasses back on. He was greeted to the sight of Akechi stretched out on his bed, lying on his stomach, snoring. He smiled, getting up. He went downstairs to relieve himself. Coming back up to see that Akechi was asleep in his bed. He crept over to get a better look.

There was a gentleness to his face that Akira had never seen before. It was endearing. Against his better judgement, Akira brushed the hair out of his face. His hair was as soft as Akira imagined it to be.

Akechi hummed and Akira froze as he watched his face twitch. He relaxed as he realized Akechi was still sound asleep, deciding it was for the best for him to get dressed and go downstairs to help Sojiro. It would be a good distraction from his crush.

“Good morning. Are you helping today?”

Sojiro was already there, putting a plate of curry out for him. Futaba was halfway through her own plate. Akira sat down, digging in.

“So, how’s your prince?” Futaba smirked as Akira felt the heat rise in his cheeks

“He’s still asleep right now. And he's not my prince!”

“Please, even I can tell you’re head over heels for that kid.” Sojiro chuckled.

“Heeey.” Akira grumbled, poking at his curry.

He finished without any more teasing from the two of them, washing his hands and plate before putting on his apron for the day.

 

Time passed, and before he knew it, the cafe was closing up. Akira frowned, realizing that he hadn't seen Akechi since last night.

“Sheesh, has that kid been sleeping all day?”

Sojiro voiced what Akira was wondering. Akira looked at the ceiling, frowning.

“I can go check on him.”

Akira wiped his hands on his apron after putting the broom back. He padded upstairs, a bit hesitant on whether or not Akechi will be happy to see him.

He could hear snoring, and he practically leapt up the stairs to see that Akechi was in fact still asleep. He had moved, his arm dangling off the bed, swinging slightly. His face was buried in the crook of his other arm. His hips were twisted, his knees bent slightly. The blanket had slid off his back, wrapped in between and around his legs.

Akira couldn't help but grin. He crept back downstairs, trying to avoid the worst of the creaky steps. Sojiro was just finishing up the dishes as he came back down.

“He’s still asleep. I think he needs it.”

Sojiro hummed a response. Akira helped put the dishes away, dropping into a comfortable silence. Sojiro patted him on the shoulder before he left.

“Goodnight Akira.”

“Goodnight Sojiro.”

He felt his phone buzz, greeted by Ann's chat bubble. Ann was asking how Akechi was.

**hes asleep still**

**Ann: wut, really??**

Akira pocketed his phone, humming to himself. He put the apron away before standing in the middle of the cafe.

_I could use a good bath, actually._

Akira crossed the street, entering the bathhouse. Once in, he sank half his face into the water, going over everything that happened.

~~~~~~~~~

Akechi grumbled, cracking open one eye. He had a brief sense of panic of not knowing where he was, before remembering he was in that damn attic. He pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair and yawning. It was dark out, for one thing.

_Is it really that early?_

He swung his feet over the edge, feeling the cold floor under his feet. He paused, rubbing his eyes. He was always one for waking up early, but he couldn't believe he was awake before six am. He still felt removed, like he was still dreaming as he made his way downstairs to use the bathroom.

Akira was sitting in one of the booths, a pencil tapping against his lips, holding a crossword puzzle book. He looked up, surprised at Akechi's appearance.

“Hello, sleepyhead.”

“Good morning, Kurusu.”

“It's ten o'clock at night, Akechi.”

Akechi had the door halfway open, freezing. He stared at Akira.

“What?”

“The last train left five minutes ago.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Man, I didn't think the Detective Prince could sleep all day. Aren't you a morning person?”

Akechi didn't dignify that with a response, ducking into the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he took time to look over himself in the mirror.

_I look awful._

He prodded at the ring of discolored skin, but it didn't hurt. It just ruined his beautiful, photogenic face. He splashed some water on his face, hoping he could will it away. No such luck.

He exited the bathroom to find Akira’s smug face. There was something else just under the surface of his eyes, but the haze of sleep was making it hard to read.

“Unless you need something from me, I'm going back to sleep.”

“Wait, Akechi.”

He paused on the third step, watching Akira drop the booklet onto the table.

“I wanna know why you said that to that guardian angel.”

“Said what?”

“That I was more human than you. You are human, you know.”

“Funny. I just spoke the truth on the matter.”

“The truth, huh?” Akira gripped the edge of the table. “You've never been truthful in your life.”

“Good catch.”  

Akechi took a step upstairs.

“So what about us?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think? First my friends say you saved them, then you nearly kill yourself,  threaten me, and then you're just brushing hands with me and letting me hold your hand for a minute,  and now you're here acting like that all didn't just happen in the same day!”

“So?”

Akira slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, visibly shaking.

“So?? So?! Just give me a straight answer for once in your stupid life, I can't handle all this whiplash you're putting me through!”

“You know, for someone who managed to outsmart me, you certainly are dense.”

Akira glared at him.

“Why are you like this??”

Akechi just shrugged and smiled. That just set Akira off.

“NO! I want to hear the truth from you! Why are you such a compulsive liar?!”

“Survival, mostly.”

“Bull _shit_.”

“That's the truth, Kurusu. Maybe you're just not mature enough to handle it.”

“Fuck you. I _mourned_ for _you_ , asshole!”

None of this felt real. The way Akira was yelling at him, the way he could see tears welling up in his eyes. So he couldn't really stop what next tumbled out of his mouth.

“Why did you even bother, then?”

Akira froze. Akechi waited a full two minutes before going up the rest of the stairs.

Akechi sat on the bed after grabbing his phone. Even if he wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away, he'd at least be able to catch up on the news.

Akira stomped his way upstairs after five minutes, seeing Akechi just flicking through his phone. He glanced up at him, saying nothing. A few tears stained his face, but he seemed to be holding it together.

“You're the absolute worst.” he snarled.

“You're absolutely correct. Good night.”

Akechi shoved his face into Akira's pillow, refusing to talk to him. He heard the click of the light switch after Akira changed clothes.

“If you're not up by noon tomorrow, I'm waking you up, Princess.”

He said nothing, slowing his breathing down so he could just fall asleep again.

~~~~~~~

Akira woke up first. Handsome Asshole was still asleep, but who cares. He quickly dressed, making his way downstairs.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He glanced at Futaba, worry written all over her face.

“I hate him.” Was all he mumbled.

He ate his curry without another word. He knew everyone would be over soon.

“Did the kid wake up?”

Sojiro put coffee in front of him.

“Yeah, at ten at night. I told him if he wasn't up by noon today, I'd wake him up.”

“Harsh.”

“Yeah, but he deserves it.”

Ryuji was the first to show up, followed by Ann and Makoto. Akira was lost in thought, still annoyed. He checked his phone.

“Hey, is Akechi around?”

“Sleeping Beauty's got ten minutes before I go wake him up.”

“How are you?”

“Uh…”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck. Ryuji slung his arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, no worries dude. You still got us.”

“Yeah. Just hard to believe he's here, I guess.”

 

They made small talk while Yusuke and Haru came in. Akira checked his phone.

“Well, it's time. Wish me luck.”

He slipped upstairs. Akechi was still asleep, but no longer snoring at least. He shook his shoulder.

“Akechi.”

He got a groan and a stare down.

“It's noon. Rise and shine, Princess.”

Akechi rolled away from him, grumbling.

“I will not hesitate to drag you downstairs myself.” Akira huffed.

“Fine, I'm up, I'm up.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Akira went back downstairs as Akechi stood up and stretched.

Part way down, Akechi says something he doesn't quite catch.

“What?”

“A hairbrush! Where's your hairbrush?”

“I don't have one!”

“You're ridiculous, Kurusu!”

“And you aren't?”

Akira walks back over to the counter, standing in front of one of the stools. In a few minutes, Akechi wanders down, trying to brush his hair out with his fingers. He's in his usual outfit minus the gloves.

“Ah, everyone is here.”

“Yeah, try not to sound too disappointed, Akechi.” Akira responded. “Have a seat.”

Akechi weathered the glares as he sat down in the booth seat Akira gestured to. Again, that unreadable stare.

“So, how are you feeling?” Makoto broke the silence.

“I'm all right, considering where I am right now.”

Short and cold. Akechi didn't sound like he was in the mood. Akira caught Ryuji’s eye, gestured at Akechi and gave his best _can you believe this asshole_ face. Ryuji gave a sympathetic shrug.

Akira walked around into the kitchen, poking around the fridge to see if they had any left over curry. He warmed it up, placing the plate in front of Akechi. Akechi looked unsure, poking at it with his fork.

“It's not like that takoyaki, if that's what you're wondering.”

He took a small bite, not really saying anything. He played with it a little more before putting the fork down.

“I'm not really hungry, but thanks.” He mumbled.

Akira stared blankly at him. No one really said anything, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Akechi leaned forward on his forearms, losing himself in thought.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Akira asked, taking a step closer.

“Well, I need to go back to my apartment soon. And that doctor wants to see me again.”

His voice trailed off, staring into the curry in front of him. The Thieves were murmuring among themselves, most likely trying to figure out what to do with him. Akechi could feel the cracks creeping up on his thoughts, the glass that separated him from the world. He wanted to go home, to be alone again, without the stares of the people he recently betrayed like he was a zoo animal.

Akira moved closer to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. Next thing he knew, he was shoved away, knocking over one of the stools with a snarl.

“ _Don't touch me!”_

The bells signaled that Akechi ran out of Leblanc.

“Akechi!”

Akira chased after him, catching him disappearing pass the wooden fence across the street. He followed, quietly turning the corner and into the launderette. Akechi was sitting cross legged on top of one of the washing machines covering his face, shaking.

“Hey.” He murmured, mustering all the gentleness that he could.

“Go away. Leave me the _fuck_ alone.”

A half-choked sob. Akira moved closer, crawling on top of a washer, one machine away from Akechi. His feet dangled over the edge.

“Didn’t...didn't you hear me? Just...leave, Kurusu.”

“Akechi…”

Silence settled over them, Akechi muffling his crying with varied successes. Akira made no move to try and comfort him at all.

“I...I really am nothing without them. Without the Metaverse...okay?”

Akechi dropped his hands into his lap, tears rolling quietly down his face.

“I don't really have anyone. I had Loki...and Robin Hood. I...don’t get you, okay? I tried to… I tried to kill you, twice...and you.. you're just trying to be kind to me… just stop okay? I don't deserve it.”

Akira opened his mouth to say something, but shut himself up.

“I... I let him do that to me… I… killed for that bastard...for attention. I don't...understand why you mourned me… I was your enemy, for fuck’s sake, Kurusu! I betrayed all of you...and you're still...being nice to me? I… I don't…”

Akechi gave a short raspy laugh tinged with bitterness.

“Why didn't you let me pull the trigger? They're going to come for me now, because like _hell_ they'll believe you killed Shido.”

Akira watched him take a deep shuddering breath. He looked like his age now, of all times. Scared and alone, that mask completely shattered before him.

“Why…?”

“I couldn't handle watching you die again.” Akira admitted.

“Ha.”

He watched Akechi swallow hard.

“My life is such a fucking mess.”

He watched him wipe away his tears frantically. They sat in silence for some time, interrupted only by the occasional sniffle.

“Now I see why people like you. You listen so well. Easy to talk to.”

“You don't have to be so alone.”

“I don't belong anywhere, Akira. Much less with people who have a mile long list of reasons to hate me.”

Akira sat as Akechi calmed down, rubbing his eyes. Akira watched as he climbed back down, that mask sliding back over his face. Akira jumped down, marveling that Akechi used his first name. Akechi readjusted his tie, trying to use one of the dryers’ reflections to check how he looked.

“You don't tell anyone any of that.”

Akira crossed his heart. Akechi turned, walking back towards the cafe.

“Akechi?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really think you're not worth anything?”

“You already know my answer to that.”

He made it halfway out before Akira acted on impulse, grabbing his arm.

“No, Akechi, y-”

Akechi punched him right across the jaw. Akira stumbled backwards, shocked. Akechi grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him against the dryers, fist raised. Akira whimpered, throwing his hands up in front of him. He felt his shirt being dropped, watched the fist come apart. Akechi turned and left quickly, slight shame on his face. Akira rubbed his face, not quite registering what just happened.

He followed him back out and back into the cafe, Akechi now composed again.

“Sorry, I'm better now.” He mumbled.

Akira stood quietly just beyond the doorway, holding his face. Akechi was standing by his usual seat, fiddling with his uniform buttons.

“You know what? Tell me this, Akechi. Why didn't you just leave us to rot in those cells?” Yusuke said suddenly, rising from his seat.

“What?” Akechi was completely thrown off guard.

So was everyone else.

“You hated us, you wanted to destroy us, so why didn't you take the chance to just leave us there?”

Yusuke got closer, visibly furious.

“Inari, calm down!”

“No! Aren't you all curious too? He tried to kill all of us and then he turns around and saves us?! What's your game, Akechi? Why did you really save us?”

Akechi chuckles, hugging his arms tightly.

“I couldn't even do that correctly…”

The next thing Akechi knows, he's curled up in a ball on the floor, groaning. The medicine has worn off, and that numbness has been replaced by immediate and intense pain from his back.

Akira goes to touch him, but thinks better of it and withdraws his hand.

“Akechi-kun?”

Everyone was standing still, unsure what to do now.

“I'm...going back to bed.” Akechi manages through gritted teeth.

He slowly pushes himself off the floor, whimpering here and there as he stands. He stumbles forward, clutching onto the counter for support. He moves slowly, taking the steps one at a time. He disappears upstairs, holding himself up on the walls. He immediately peels off his coat and shirt, the fabric irritating his bruises and scars to no end. He slips into the bed, barely getting out of his shoes before he slides into darkness.

 

Akira blinks, mouth open in shock. He and his friends all stare at each other.

“Well.  That was...interesting.” Makoto says, playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Dude, you okay?”

“I'm alright.” Akira rubs his face again.

“Clearly, he's not in any condition to explain himself.”

“Maybe you guys should go home.” Akira suggests weakly.

Quietly, the Thieves break, leaving one by one, until Ryuji, Futaba and Sojiro are left. Akira slides into the booth, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

“Hey. That fight sounded pretty bad last night...Are you sure you're okay?”

Futaba slid into the seat across from him, worried. Akira felt Ryuji slide in next to him, moving so they could both fit.

“Can you believe I'm still in love with that asshole?” Akira muttered.

Ryuji simply put an arm around his shoulders, comforting him. Tears started flowing down his face as he leaned onto Ryuji. He removed his glasses, wiping away the tears. Futaba reached for his free hand, holding it in both of hers as Akira cried silently. Sojiro was making noise in the kitchen, coming out with three mugs of hot chocolate. He ruffled Akira's hair briefly, not wanting to break the silence over the three of them.

“Sorry, this is just really frustrating ”

“You don't have to apologize Akira. You know we're here for you, okay?”

“Yeah, you can rely on us!”

“I think all of you just need time to think right now.” Sojiro pulled up a stool, an unlit cigarette in his fingers. “It sounds like you guys went through a lot.”

The three of them looked at each other. Futaba spoke first.

“Maybe he’s not processing all of it? I mean he just came back from the dead and all.”

“I, uh, didn't think of that.” Akira mumbled.

“You think its weird for him to not have his personas? Like, I dunno, two years is a long time.”

Akira looked at Ryuji. It did feel weird without Arsene. But two years with multiple personas felt impossible to him. He didn't think he'd survive all the headaches that would come from his personas. He took a sip of the cocoa.

“I don't know.”

Akira wiped away the last of the tears, breathing slowly. He put his glasses back on, calming down now.

“I can't imagine two years with multiple personas.”

They sat for some time, drinking in silence. Ryuji said his goodbyes, leaving before his mom got worried. Futaba and Sojiro made sure he would be okay alone before they left.

Akira headed upstairs, seeing Akechi already asleep. He went over to pull the blanket over him, but stopped as he saw the large bruise and the long scar covering older ones. He winces at how much that must hurt, dropping the blanket. He goes to the couch, falling asleep almost immediately after laying down with the blanket on.

Akechi was sitting as he watched Akira stir. He was fiddling with his shirt, not really wanting to put it on yet.  He had been up for the past hour, but he didn’t really want to risk waking Akira up.

“Hey.”

Akechi looked at him as Akira got up.

“You hungry? There's still that curry I can heat up again for you.”

“Sure.”

Akechi threw his dress shirt on, not bothering to button it. He followed Akira downstairs, sitting at the counter.

“No Sojiro?”

“For right now. It is five in the morning.”

Akechi watched as Akira heated up the curry he barely touched yesterday. Soon enough, the plate was in front of him and he realized he hasn't eaten for a couple days. He forced himself to take it slow, not wanting to make himself throw up.

“How are you feeling?”

Akira wasn't looking at him, busy pouring two cups of coffee.

“It feels like I’m dreaming.” He mumbled.

A cup was placed in front of him, Akira taking his own and leaning against the shelf behind him. Akechi sipped it after finishing his curry, the weight of everything threatening to overwhelm him. He pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on his fingers around the cup.

“Are you going back to your apartment today?”

“I think I need to. But, uh, I’d like to take the last train, if that’s alright?”

“That’s fine.”

Akechi swirled the coffee around, stealing glances at Akira. Akira had his phone out, reading something.

“Oh, she says she has your medicine.”

“The doctor?”

“Mhm. Says whenever you’re ready to pick it up.”

He finished the coffee, going upstairs to put the rest of his usual outfit on. He came back down to watch as Akira had already cleaned up the dishes he left behind. He quickly brushed his hair with his fingers, trying to at least look presentable. He sat down in the booth with the crossword booklet, trying to busy himself while Akira worked.

 

The day passed without incident, Akechi finishing four of the puzzles and starting a fifth one before Akira knocked on the table, interrupting his train of thought. He closed the booklet, putting the pencil on top as he stood up. The two of them walked to the clinic. Takemi greeted the two of them, disappearing before returning with a liquid filled bottle.

“Here. You need to take a tablespoon twice a day.”

“Thank you, what do I owe you?”

"It’s already paid for.” Takemi glancing at Akira.

Akechi hummed. Akira managed to herd him out the door without touching him. Back at Leblanc, Akechi gathered up his things from the attic, making sure his briefcase was in order before shutting it closed.

“Got everything?”

“Yes. Goodbye, Kurusu.”

Akechi made his way to the station without waiting for Akira’s response. He settled into the car, noticing Akira had followed him. He sat down next to him, not saying a word.

“You really don’t have a sense of self-preservation, do you?”

Akira stared at him. Akechi sighed, leaning back.

_This is going to be a long ride._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi "I've never had a healthy coping mechanism" Goro and Kurusu "I'm too persistent for my own good" Akira butt heads.


	13. Refreshing Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets the truth out of Akechi, but not in the way he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot gets left at the door in this chapter, so if you dont feel comfortable reading a sex scene, you can skip this once the next chapter is up!

Akechi stopped in the lobby to grab his mail on habit. Akira read the names among the boxes, not seeing Akechi’s name anywhere. Akira followed him up the stairs and down the third floor hallway. A dog started barking somewhere. Akechi unlocked his door, holding it open for him. Akira walked in, finally getting to see how Akechi lived.

Akechi locked the door behind him, sighing heavily. He dropped his briefcase by the door, not even bothering to put it somewhere sensible. He took his shoes off, pushing past Akira to drop the mail onto his kitchen table.

 

Kurusu  _ fucking _ Akira was standing in his apartment, taking it all in. He heard Akira hum in thought behind him.

 

“Make yourself at home, I guess.”

 

Akira noticed Akechi was barefoot, walking back over to the door to take his own shoes off.

 

“I thought your apartment would be a lot different.”

 

“Because I’m a celebrity?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint.”

 

Akechi ran a hand through his hair, trying to process everything. Akira was really standing in his apartment, alone, with no cat. Akira followed him to his place, without telling anyone where he would be. 

 

_ He has a lot of fucking nerve. _

 

Akechi shrugged out of his coat first, hanging it over the back of the kitchen chair. He loosened his tie, letting it hang. He turned to see Akira had made his way back to him.

 

“Why did you follow me?”

 

“I'm keeping an eye on you.”

 

“ _ Kurusu _ .”

 

“I just want to make sure you don't kill yourself.”

 

“I mean, it would save them the trouble.”

 

“ _ Akechi _ !”

 

“What? You wanted me to be honest.”

 

Akira sighed, crossing his arms. Akechi stared at him before turning away. He took off his gloves and tossed them onto the table.

 

“It’s obvious you aren't going to leave things well enough alone, Akira. So what do you want from me?"

 

“I already told you.”

 

“Now you're just being difficult on purpose.”

 

“I could say the same about you.”

 

His voice raised a little. Akechi huffed, not responding. Akira pressed close, grabbing his shoulder, upset. Akechi was tired of thinking, tired of restraining himself due to self doubt.

 

“Akechi, I want to help, okay? I can't do that if y-”

 

Akira's heart skipped a beat as he was suddenly pinned against the wall by his wrists, one knee pressing into his thigh to keep it there. It felt desperate, the way Akechi was kissing him, like he just couldn't believe he was here alone with him in his apartment.

Akira reciprocated anyway, knowing he might not get the chance to be alone with him again. Pulling back for breath, Akechi pressed his forehead against his, panting, eyes closed. 

 

“So he wasn't lying.” He muttered, sounding lost. 

 

Akechi opened his eyes. He moved one of Akira's wrists so that he could hold both in one hand. The newly freed hand drifted down to palm him through his pants slowly.

 

“Do you want this?” He asked, the light fingertips making Akira squirm. 

 

“Akechi, please keep going.” He whispered, not trusting himself to keep his voice steady.

 

Akechi obliged, slipping his hand into his pants as he kissed him again. Akira whined as Akechi kissed along his jaw. He let go of his wrists, cupping his face as he kissed him deeply. Akira grabbed his shoulders and dug in with his nails, making Akechi hiss in pain and break away, stopping.

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Akira moved the hand down to Akechi's hip as Akechi started again. Akechi moved the hand from his face down to his waist, pressing hard to push Akira up the wall. It was Akira's turn to break away, groaning. Akechi threw his hands up, letting him go.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Akira pressed a gentle kiss to his lips to reassure him. They were both nervous, hesitant.

 

“It would be easier with our clothes off, wouldn't it?”

 

Akira asked him, unbuttoning his top button, pausing, waiting.

 

“Yeah. It would.”

 

Akira fumbled with a couple buttons as Akechi undid his jeans. Akechi shrugged off the dress shirt, tugging at Akira's shirt. Soon enough, both were in their boxers as Akechi pinned him to the wall again by his hips. 

 

“Sheesh, what did that thing do to you, Akira?”

 

He gingerly traced the burn marks, avoiding the area on his chest that was bruised. Akira cupped his face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks.

 

“You don't look much better than I do, Goro.”

 

Akira could feel his boxers being pushed down, Akechi’s hand back to teasing him. He moaned into the kiss, slipping a hand into Akechi's hair, tugging as he moved to bite his neck.

 

“I've barely touched you.”

 

He hummed in amusement as Akira let out another whine. Akira kicked off his boxers as Akechi wrapped his hand around his cock, giving a light squeeze.

 

“It, hah, feels good.”

 

“Mhm. Try to be quiet though, I have neighbors.”

 

“Mmph! You're, ngh, mmaking it, hah, hard to do that.”

 

Akira muffled himself by putting his face in Akechi's shoulder as he bit a different spot on his neck. Akira had one leg up, held up by Akechi as he kept going.

 

“Goro, hah, Goro wait.”

 

Akechi pulled back and stopped, worried, trying to see where he pressed too hard.

 

“I'm fine. Can we move to the bed?”

 

Akechi nodded, relieved he wasn't hurt. They moved, Akechi pushing him down into the futon as they kissed. Akira tugged at his boxers, trying to wiggle them down. Meanwhile, he grinded against Akechi, making him moan into the kiss.

 

“Akira…”

 

“I want it in me. I want  _ you _ in me.”

 

Akechi stopped, pulling away. He gently grabbed his wrists.

 

“Akira, I don't really have anything. That will hurt a lot, trust me.”

 

He stared him down until he realized Akechi wasn’t going to relent. Akira pouted at him. 

 

“Don't give me that look. You think I had time for that sort of stuff? I live alone, Akira. Like I had any idea that my target, who I tried to kill twice, was going to fall into bed with me?”

 

“I mean you have your hands, so-" Akira smirked, getting smacked in the arm.

 

“Don't be crass.”

 

“But  _ detective _ ,” Akira purred, gently rubbing up and down his sides, kissing him. “I thought you were supposed to  _ catch _ the highly wanted criminal, not  _ bed _ him.”

 

“Yeah, not only are you the most wanted, you're highly annoying too.” 

 

Akechi's breath hitched as Akira found his sensitive spots, letting himself be guided. Akira pushed him so he was lying on his back, stopping as Akechi winced.

 

“Oh shit, your back. Uh...”

 

“It's fine, keep going.” 

 

Akechi propped himself up on his arms as they kissed. Akira left him panting, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He placed a kiss on his cock through the boxers, watching Akechi blush furiously and pant faster. He rubbed circles on the insides of his thighs, smiling as Akechi whined, biting his lip. This time, Akira got his boxers down, guiding his hips up so he could pull easier. Akira paused near his dick, before nibbling and giving him red marks on his inner thighs.

 

“Ngh! You're a tease.” Akechi breathed.

 

Akira hummed, amused, before licking along his cock. He watched Akechi muffle a moan with his hand. 

 

“Well, you wanted me to be quiet, and I want this in me, so this is a good compromise.”

 

Akira took him into his mouth, giving another pleased hum as Akechi threw his head back, muffling another moan. He felt fingers tangle in his hair as he started bobbing slowly, watching Akechi come apart. Akechi was lying on his back now, fingers tightening their hold in Akira's hair. His hips bucked upwards every now and again, hitting the back of his throat. Akira moaned around him, picking up the pace.

 

“Aaah, Akira, hah, fffuck, I, mmph!”

 

Akira moved his hands off of Akechi, letting him thrust more if he wanted to. Akechi did so, pushing his head closer with each thrust. Akira could barely breathe, but the view he was getting was worth it. He slipped a hand down around his own cock, finishing what Akechi started.

 

“Akira, I...I'm close…” Akechi huffed, losing his hold on Akira's hair.

 

Akira stayed down, taking as much of him down as he could, swallowing when Akechi came. He pulled up when he felt himself choke on it, coughing, whatever was still coming staining his face. 

He felt Akechi push up against him, taking over for his hand, leaning back with him with his chin over his shoulder as Akira came. Akira was panting heavily, his head lolling back, flopping into Akechi’s arms. He felt Akechi press his lips into his neck, his hand staying wrapped around his cock as he came.

 

“Tch, you're a mess, Akira.” He murmured, kissing along his neck.

 

“Yeah, I wonder who’s fault that is, Goro.” 

 

Akira reached up to ruffle his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to move. Akechi finally caved, leaving Akira to recover on the futon.

He came back with a damp face cloth, gently wiping his face. Akira marvelled at his flushed face and tenderness, grabbing his other hand and kissing it. Akechi tossed the cloth aside once he was done, letting Akira tug him into his arms. 

They laid down, Akechi resting his head on Akira's chest after he pulls the blanket over them. Akira kissed his forehead, running fingers through his hair.

 

“Was that honest enough for you?” Akechi mumbled into his neck, kissing gently.

 

“Yeah. Does it still not feel real?”

 

“Yeah.” he heard Akechi chuckle. “Guess it's still hard to believe someone like you desires me.”

 

“Well, I do. I think you're so beautiful.”

 

“You're ridiculous, you know that.” He felt Akechi buried his face into his neck.

 

“I know.”

 

Akira took off his glasses as they both settled down facing each other to go to sleep. He was awoken briefly by two people above them arguing, but managed to block out enough to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they confess to each other ;).


	14. All Things Considered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Akechi invites Ryuji alone to his apartment after the Thieves spends the night worrying about Akira. Akira goes back to Leblanc with Ryuji, meeting the rest of their friends. They decide to make the most out of the rest of Akira's probation before they all get some surprising news.

A buzz somewhere near his hand was enough to wake Akechi up. He grumbled, feeling around for the offending object, being greeted by Akira's phone. 3 am. He slid his thumb across it, opening it.

_How does he not lock his phone?_

He had five missed messages from Ryuji. Akechi felt a flutter in his stomach, getting up as fast as he could. He left the phone, running to the bathroom. He threw up, quietly resenting his poor life choices. He wiped the back of his mouth, staring into toilet, leaning back on his heels. He flushed it away, deciding Akira didn't need to know, before finding his briefcase and grabbing the bottle Takemi gave him. He creeps into the kitchen, trying to find one of his two spoons to take his medicine. He finds the tablespoon and takes his medicine, being careful not to spill it. He puts it on the counter, placing the spoon in the sink before he crawls back next to Akira. He opens the phone again, seeing another unread message. 

**R: hey, whered u go?**

**R: futaba says it sounded like u left to walk him to the station**

**R: u never came back tho**

**R: where r u**

**R: what did he do to u??**

**R: cmon dude answer me I s2g if ur dead dude**

Akechi sighed, glancing at his sleeping lover.

_Not like I was sleeping great anyway._

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuji had given up on an answer from Akira before his phone buzzed in his fingers.

**K: Do all of you text him at 3 am? No wonder he looks tired all the time.**

Ryuji read it three times before realizing.

**akechi??**

**K: Yes.**

**wut did u do 2 him??? howd u get n his phone??**

**K: He’s fine, just asleep. It's not even locked.**

**prove it**

Ryuji didn't get an answer for at least 5 minutes.

_Akechi you bastard._

A buzz. He opened it to find a selfie from Akechi, laying his head on a shirtless Akira, making a peace sign.

**K: There. Proof.**

_What the fuck?_

**ok wtf.**

**K: You asked for proof!**

_Okay yeah, point taken._

**where do u live**

**K: Why?**

**just tell me**

**K: Promise to come alone?**

Ryuji huffed.

_Fucker._

**fien. address**

**K: Fine***

**K: Also, here. I live on the third floor, end of the hall. Elevator doesn't work. Cheers.**

Ryuji looked at the address Akechi gave him, looking up what train lines he needed to get there. He debated sending the address to the others, but decided against it. He had no idea how Akechi would react if everyone showed up. He let his phone fall from his fingers, closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Akira stirred, feeling for his glasses. He paused, feeling Akechi wrap his arms around him tighter. He found his glasses, putting them on. He really needed to pee, but he didn’t want to get up either. He felt kisses against the back of his neck, tickling him.

“Goro…”

“Mm?”

“I need to go pee.”

“So?”

Akira rolled over, just for Akechi to kiss his nose. He brushed the hair out of Akechi’s face, smiling.

“Come on, pretty please?”

Akechi mumbled something. Akira kissed him, quickly untangling himself from him while he was distracted. He ducked into the bathroom. There wasn’t a lot in here either, Akira noticed. Akira poked his head out.

“Hey, mind if I use your shower?”

“Go for it. Towels should be clean.”

“Thanks honey.”

Akira smiled at the little blush as he gathered his clothes and went back in. Akechi glanced at Akira’s phone. It’s nine now, with another message from Ryuji from ten minutes ago. He heard the shower turn on.

**R: omw**

Akechi put his phone down, deciding to get up and put on clothes. He grabbed the brush from his bathroom, surprising Akira as he properly brushed his hair out.

“What, are you shy now after last night?”

Akira blushed, getting into the shower after Akechi steals another kiss from him, the water warm enough now. Akechi decided to tidy up a little before Ryuji shows. Not that he had much in the first place, but it wouldn’t hurt.

~~~~~~~~

Ryuji was sitting on the train, fiddling with his phone. He had already sent the message to Akira’s phone, but he got no reply. 

_I can’t believe I’m going to Akechi’s place by myself._

Ryuji opened the chat that had everyone but Akira in it.

**hey, so akira is at akechis. im headin over now, got this pic at 3am**

Ryuji sends them the selfie. He can practically hear all of them typing at once.

**M: Wait, why didn’t you tell us? What’s his address so we can meet you there?**

**he said i had to go alone. ill be ok i think**

**M: If you say so. Send it if you’re in trouble.**

**F: ...are those hickeys on akira?**

**Ann: omg**

Ryuji put his phone in his pocket as he got closer to the stop.

_Well, this is it._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Akechi opened the door, letting Ryuji in. Ryuji stared at him before looking around. Akechi closed the door, not bothering to lock it. He pushed his way to the kitchen, taking the mail from last night and tossing it onto the futon.

“Have you eaten anything?”

“Uh, not really?”

Akechi stared into his fridge. He pulled out the carton of eggs from earlier, putting it on the counter.

_I guess eggs would be fine._

Ryuji watched as Akechi searched his cabinets for a pan, a spatula, and some plates. He could hear a shower going.

“You can sit if you’d like to. Scrambled eggs okay?”

“Sure?”

Ryuji sat down in the kitchen chair, watching Akechi crack six eggs into the pan. This morning he went from worrying about his best friend, talking to the traitor through Akira’s phone, agreeing to come to his apartment by himself, and now Akechi’s making eggs for him while he sits in his kitchen.

_When did my life get so weird?_

The shower turned off. Ryuji sat there, checking his phone. Everyone else was arguing over whether or not those were bruises or hickeys on Akira in that picture. Makoto asked if he was okay in a private chat. He sent her a thumbs up.

“So…” Akechi started, making Ryuji look up. “How’s everyone else?”

“Good. Worried about Akira.”

Akechi glanced at him. Ryuji was scowling at him.

“That’s fair, I suppose.” He mused slowly.

It was quiet for a few moments as Akechi just concentrated on cooking.

“Ryuji?”

He turned to see Akira fresh out of the shower, clothes thrown on.

“Hey.”

Akira gave a confused look to Akechi, who just smiled and shrugged. Akechi shut off the electric burner, dividing the eggs onto the plates. He put a plate in front of Ryuji and handed a plate to Akira. He grabbed his own plate from the counter, before realizing no one had utensils. He grabbed his other spoon and two forks, dropping them onto the table. Everyone ate or poked at their eggs in silence.

“When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago.”

Akira noticed Akechi wasn’t eating much. He looked lost in thought.

“Alrighty then.”

Ryuji finished his plate first, crossing his arms. Akira finished soon after. Akechi only ate half his plate before he pushed the plate away. Akira saw he didn't have a lot on the plate to begin with.

“Why? How?”

“Because you’re an idiot and we were worried about you.”

“Akira, you really should lock your phone.” Akechi added.

“...you went through my phone?”

“I only talked to Ryuji. I didn’t really touch anything else.”

Akira picked up his phone from the futon, quickly going through it. He didn’t see anything out of place so far.

“Akira, we can go whenever you’re ready.” Ryuji said.

“Okay. I can get ready in a few.”

Akira did a quick rundown of everything that was his and whether he had it or not. Satisfied, he nodded at Ryuji. Ryuji stood up and moved by the door. Akira went to Akechi, giving him a kiss.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” He asked.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine. Go. Your friends missed you.” Akechi reassured him.

“Then goodbye. Hope we can do this again soon?”

“Akira…” He sighed.

Akira blinked. Akechi avoided eye contact with him. Akira caught up with Ryuji, who opened the door.

“Bye Akechi.”

“Goodbye.”

The two friends made their way back to the station.

  


On the train back to Yongen-Jaya, Ryuji punched his arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For disappearing, Akira! You had us all worried.”

“Sorry.”

“You better apologize to Futaba too. She let us know you never came back to the cafe last night, dude. She was afraid something happened to you.”

“I will. Actually…”

He opened up the Phantom Thieves group chat, typed a message and hit send.

**hey guys :)**

**M: Akira what were you thinking?**

**Ann: seriously wtf**

The group chat was suddenly filled with multiple messages yelling at him. Akira sighed, deciding to seriously go through his phone while they waited for the right stop. He checked the messages to Ryuji, noting that Akechi did text him as promised. Scrolling up had him staring at the selfie he took and sent to Ryuji. He looked at Ryuji.

“What.”

“I asked for proof and that’s what he sent me. I dunno man, don't look at me.”

Akira clicked through to his phone gallery, staring at the picture. While Ryuji went back to staring out the windows, he set it as his phone wallpaper. It was the only picture of Akechi he had and it made him smile.

~~~~~~~~

All of their friends were waiting for them in Leblanc. Sojiro looked at Akira disapprovingly.

“You know, you could at least let me know if you weren’t going to be back until the morning.”

“Sorry.”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. Futaba glared at him.

“Yeah, some warning would’ve been nice.”

“Hey, I can make it up to you, okay?”

“You really had us worried.”

After several apologies and a promise to explain himself later, Akira sat down as his friends talked about potentially throwing a party for a successful mission. Lots of plans were made, and some sidetracking about all of them missing Morgana. The excitement picked back up again as they talked about what they could do to celebrate, Sojiro stepping out of the cafe for a moment.

“Hey, Akira, your probation ends soon, right?” Ann asked.

“Not until May I think.”

“That’s not a lotta time. We gotta all hang out with you before then!” Ryuji exclaims.

The door opens, a cat wandering in.

“Hey, can I join you guys?”

“Morgana?!”

Morgana jumps onto a stool, nodding.

“Wait, I thought you disappeared with the Metaverse, Mona-chan?”

“I think because you all kept me in your thoughts, I’ve come back to the real world. Did ya miss me?”

“Not long enough.” Ryuji muttered.

“Hey! I heard that!”

Sojiro walks back in.

“Oh hey, the cat’s back.”

Akira smiled. Everyone was back together now.

_Except Akechi._

He frowned at the thought. He sent him a quick text. He got a reply soon enough, saying that he was just going through his mail. He smiled, going back to planning the celebration with extra vigor now that Morgana was back. They set it for the last day before they all went back to school.

  


The days moved by quickly enough. Akira thought about inviting Akechi, but he felt it wouldn’t be fair to his friends. He sent him a few texts, but they went unread. He wondered if Akechi suddenly got really busy at work.

  


The day of their celebration was upon them at last. They decided to all hang out at Leblanc, Sojiro not minding in the least. Everyone was excited despite school starting up again soon. Makoto got a text, looking at her phone. She looked surprised, but smiled. 

“Oh, my sister is going to swing by.”

“I wonder how she’s doing.” Sojiro said, making sure the kids didn’t cause too much trouble. “She hasn’t been here in a while.”

“She’s been busy with the Shido case. I don’t blame her.”

“Has Akechi-kun talked to you at all, Akira?” Haru suddenly asked.

Morgana was sitting in her lap, turning to look at him.

“I've sent him a few texts but the last one he sent was the day I got back with Ryuji about going through his mail. He hasn't read anything beyond that.”

Akira was worried, but he brushed it off for the sake of his friends. Still, it was nagging at him.

It wasn't too long before Sae showed up. She looked pensive.

“Oh, you should've told me you guys were having a party. I don't want to ruin the mood.”

By the look on her face, she realized she had said too much.

“What do you mean Sis?” Makoto asked, picking up on it immediately.

She sighed, looking at each of them in turn. That feeling of dread welled up from the place Akira had been trying to banish it to.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, but since he can't tell you himself… Akechi Goro turned himself in and confessed everything.”

“What?!”

Everyone yelled at once. Akira could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces as Sae continued.

“Yup. He asked me to arrest him. He sounded convinced that he would turn up dead otherwise after Shido’s men found out he was alive.”

_...because like_ **_hell_ ** _they'll believe you killed Shido._

Akira heard Akechi's words echo in his mind. He pushed them aside.

“He confessed to all the stuff he did. Blackmail, attempted murder, acts of terror, and that he killed your principal, Okumura, and Shido himself.”

“Wait, Shido?” Akira felt himself say before he could stop himself.

“Yes. I mean, I'm not surprised, considering he described the same method to kill him as he did with Okumura.”

“How long…?”

“Well, since him being manipulated by Shido was taken into account thanks to his confession, and that he plead guilty to everything, they made it 6 years, especially since he committed his crimes as young as 15.”

“Any chance of him getting out early?” Akira dared to ask.

“I'm not sure. It really is a case by case basis. It's not likely, though, considering what he said.”

Sae gave them a sympathetic look. Akira sank down into the booth, wanting to disappear entirely.

“When can...when can we...I…?”

Sae looked worried about him.

“I'll let you know when you can visit him. I'm sorry.”

Sae said her goodbyes, citing she had work to get back to. Everyone was silent as Akira buried his hands in his face. He wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both. Instead, all that came out of him was a soft spoken,

“What the _fuck_.”

Before he put his hands back on his face. Ryuji threw an arm around him, saying nothing.

“But...he... _Shido_ …?” Futaba started, shocked.

“Are you going to be okay, Akira?” Ann asked.

Akira had already explained that he was in love with Akechi over the past few weeks. They told him was really lucky that Akechi felt the same way when he went home alone with him. He didn't feel lucky now.

“I wish I could do something about this whole thing. Or talked him out of it. Or anything.”

He was aware he was rambling now. He stopped, letting Ann hold his hand without saying a word. Arsene told him that he was playing with fire with his crush. Arsene was right. This was the one time Akira wished he wasn't.

 

It was a few weeks into January before Sae could confirm that Akechi could see visitors. Akira made plans to see him as soon as he was able to.

Akira was led down to the visitor’s room, quietly feeling dread at being back in Juvenile Hall. He was being silly, he was just here to see him, but the paranoia was unshakable. He sat down, waiting.

It took about an hour to convince Morgana not to come with him. He wasn't sure that Akechi wanted to see Morgana after watching him disappear. Besides, this was something he needed to talk to him alone about.

Akira watched as Akechi was ushered into the room, locking eyes with him. He sat down picking up the phone with one of his TV smiles that didn't reach his eyes. Akira did the same.

“Hello, Kurusu. Glad you could visit.”

“Don’t give me that.” Akira tasted his anger as he spoke. “What the _hell_ , Akechi?”

He watched Akechi drop the smile and sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It's for the best, Akira. Would you prefer me to be found dead somewhere?”

_No._ But he wasn't going to tell him that out of spite.

“Why didn't you tell me? We could've helped you. I could've helped you.”

“Because I _know_ you. You're too persistent for your own good. I knew you'd try to talk me out of it.”

Akira cursed under his breath because he was right.

“You told them you killed Shido?? Why…? You know that wasn't you.”

“I'm not on probation, and you are.”

The reminder was gentle, but it felt like a jab in the stomach. Akira was staring at him, struggling for words now that his initial anger deflated.

“But...I...I can't stand this. I love you.”

“I’m sorry, but I'm sure you'll find someone else like me, who hasn't committed a long list of crimes. Go and live your life, Akira. Don't wait up for me.”

Akechi hung up on him, Akira now aware he had dropped the phone and was pressing his hand up against the glass. Akechi looked at him, shaking his head, that loneliness that Akira saw during his breakdown back in his eyes. He stood up,disappearing from view again. Akira slowly put the phone into its place, standing up and leaving.

 

It wasn't until he got back to Leblanc that night, Sojiro staring at him with fatherly concern, Morgana sitting straight up as he entered, the cafe empty, that he broke down sobbing. He was standing there, blocking the aisle, as his world, his hopes, finally having his crush love him back only to have it all torn away in the blink of an eye. He felt Sojiro wrap him into a hug, letting him cry onto him.

“This sucks...the world sucks….” Was all he managed to say to Sojiro between sobs.

Sojiro didn't say anything, waiting until Akira was calmer before he pulled back, hands on his shoulders. Akira rocked on his heels, looking down out of embarrassment.

“You should get some sleep. I'll get you a glass of water before I leave, okay?”

Akira nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady. He did as he was told, Morgana at his heels before he slipped past to sit on the bed. Akira slid under the covers, tossing his glasses onto the floor haphazardly. Sojiro came up, putting the glass within his reach, shutting off the lights before he went back down. Morgana wiggled right up against him.

“Are you gonna be okay?” He asked, gently pressing his paw onto his arm.

“I dunno anymore.” Akira murmured, closing his eyes.

That night, there were no dreams that came to visit.  


Before Akira knew it, Valentine's Day had come and gone. He wished that he could've spent it with Akechi, that he had more time with him in general. His friends were trying their hardest to keep his mind off of it. He still just felt so empty.

 

Soon, with everything said and done, his probation was officially over. He packed up everything, his other clothes already sent back home. He paused when he found the shirt and sweatpants that he let Akechi borrow, taking a moment to hold them to his face.

 

_It still smells like him._

 

Akira was filled with sadness again. After packing the last of his things, he took one more look around the attic he’s known for the past year before going downstairs.

Akira said his goodbyes, smiling as his friends waved him over to a van. He got in, anticipating the exciting road trip home. They took off, Akira joking and laughing with his friends one last time, trying to forget about him, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang's back together :)


	15. The Wheel Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Morgana are finally able to go stay with Sojiro in Yongen-Jaya for the summer again. Of course, carefully laid plans become skewed when Akira arrives.

“I can’t wait to see the chief again! Maybe he'll be so excited to see me he'll give me sushi.” Morgana purred at the thought.

Akira grinned, scratching his ears. His excitement was infectious, to say the least. 3 years before he was able to convince his parents to let him stay with Sojiro for the summer until school started up again. The train ride was long, but it was going to be worth it when he gets to see his friends again.

He understood his parents were nervous about him being on his own again, but since no incidents happened at college, they obliged on the condition that if Sojiro says anything about him getting in trouble, he's coming straight home. 

He agreed, promising to be on his best behavior. Morgana teased him about it once they were on the train and settled.

 

Sojiro was there at the station, waiting for him. He waved, smiling as Akira ran over to him. Akira gave him a hug, Sojiro laughing as he ruffled his hair.

“Man, you haven't changed a bit, have you?” 

“Hey, that's not true. This time I'm not here on probation.”

Sojiro let him climb into the car before he started it, asking about everything he's been up to since he went home. Akira gladly talked the whole time on their way to Yongen-Jaya.

“Hey, I'm gonna ask you to grab groceries for the cafe before you start settling in, okay?”

“Aw man, I knew it. You just missed having me work part time for you.”

“Hey, this is a one time thing, I promise. Besides, it's just a pick up. I'm sure you can handle it. Futaba really missed you, ya know.”

“Oh yeah, how's she doing in school?”

“She wants to tell you herself. She made me promise not to say anything.”

“Awww.”

 

Once back, Akira did what he was asked, greeting the grocer politely. He waited for some time after telling him he was picking up for Sojiro. Once he was handed the groceries, he thanked the man, making his way to Leblanc.

Someone held the door open for him as he came in. It took Akira a minute before he realized. He turned to see them halfway out the door.

“Akechi?!”

He saw him jump. Morgana was about to remind him of his manners before the boy turned around.

“Uh, hey, long time no see.” 

He looked so out of place. The ponytail, the t-shirt and faded jeans, the black backpack slung over his shoulder. Still had that ring of discolored skin around his eye. Akechi took a step away from the door, letting it close. He looked nervous. Sojiro looked up at Akira, frowning.

“Is… do you think I can take you out to dinner sometime?” Akira stammered.

“I work nights, so no.”

“Lunch then?”

Sojiro coughed, giving Akira a silent warning via eye contact. Akechi seemed to be internally debating his offer.

“Maybe.” He opened the door, stopping and fishing out his phone. “Oh. You don't have my new number. Uh, here.”

Akira traded his chat id and number with him. He caught a slight hint of regret in his eyes after.

“Anyways, I gotta go. Bye.” 

Akechi dashed out of the cafe, leaving Akira stunned. He turned to Sojiro and opened his mouth to ask.

“Just go unpack, I’d like to test your coffee making skills.” He interrupted coldly.

Akira did so, putting the bag down. Morgana got out and stretched, staring at Akira as he started unpacking stuff.

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” 

Akira paused, looking at Morgana.

“He didn’t say no. He gave me his number, too.” 

“Well, yeah, but it didn't seem like he was thrilled about it either.”

Akira shrugged. He finished pretty quickly, returning downstairs to put on his apron. Sojiro glanced at him, getting out the coffee maker. Morgana sat in one of the stools, watching.

“Alright, let's see if you remember how I taught you.”

Akira nodded, piecing together what he remembered. Soon enough, Sojiro was testing his coffee.

“Hmm, not bad. You're a bit rusty but I'm sure you'll be back up to speed in no time.”

“Was that really him? Why didn't you tell me?” 

Sojiro frowned at him and shook his head.

“Just drop it, Akira. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you didn't go poking around in his business.”

Akira pouted, but Sojiro gave him another warning glare, not elaborating. Akira sighed, going to clean the dishes for the day. He was curious, but he knew Sojiro wasn’t going to tell him anything.

 

That night, lying in bed, he texted everyone to let them know he was back for the summer. He could feel the excitement through their texts, already trying to make plans. He hummed in thought as he looked at Akechi's chat bubble, deciding to text him separately.

**hey**

He flipped back to the group chat, working on plans and a celebration of everyone being back together again. He fell asleep,excited for tomorrow.

In the morning, he saw Akechi had read his message, but didn't respond. He brushed it off, going downstairs to see if Sojiro needed any help today.

“Akira!” Futaba shouted, hugging him.

Akira lifted her up and spun her around once, putting her back on the floor. Sojiro chuckled.

“C'mon you two, food’s getting cold.”

Futaba took a moment to pinch Morgana’s cheeks before sitting back down. Between bites, Futaba was telling him how school was coming along, making some potential new friends. Akira nodded along, asking her questions about homework and class and such. He felt his phone buzz, pulling it out to check.

**Akechi: Hi?**

**are you free today?**

**Ak: Busy.**

“You're hanging out with your friends today, right? Go have fun.” Sojiro said, smiling.

Akira nodded, finishing breakfast. Futaba got off of her seat as Akira stood up, following him around as they grabbed what they needed. They decided to have a picnic at the park today. The three of them stopped to get snacks and some sodas before heading over.

 

Akira handed Futaba Morgana as Ryuji ran straight for him, tackling him to the ground a moment later. They both laughed, Ryuji helping him get up. 

“Sheesh, don’t kill each other.” Morgana said.

“Man, I missed you guys.” Ryuji grinned, pulling Akira over to where Haru and him had already set up.

Futaba and Morgana followed, dropping all the grocery bags onto the blanket. Morgana leapt out of the bag to see Haru. It was nice in the shade of the tree they picked.

“Hi Mona-chan! Also hey Akira, how goes it?”

“Hey Haru, it’s going good. Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re on their way.”

Akira pushed some of the bags off the blanket in order to sit down with Haru. After a few minutes, everyone else also shows up. Ryuji ropes Akira and Ann into throwing a frisbee with him, which gets everyone else but Yusuke and Morgana to join in as well.

“How’s college going for ya?” Ryuji asks, tossing it to Akira.

“It’s fine, I think I’ve got a handle on it. How about you guys?”

“I’m taking seven classes this semester.” Makoto says, almost dropping the frisbee.

“Seven? Sheesh, how can you handle it?” Futaba asked.

“I mean I took eight last semester. I figured I could lighten my work load a bit.”

“I can barely handle math class.” Ann muttered.

They played for a while until they all got hungry, deciding to all sit and eat. They watched as the sun slowly went down as it grew later.

“Hey, how come it took you so long to come back?”

Ann passed a bag of chips to Makoto as she asked. Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

“My parents are worrywarts. They weren’t sure if they wanted to let me out of their sight again after the whole probation thing. It took some time to earn their trust again.”

“My mom was exactly the same way after the track team incident.” Ryuji nodded in understanding.

They spent another hour just catching up before deciding to pack up and go home for the day.

Akira and Futaba parted at the cafe, Akira letting himself in. The two of them fell asleep almost right after getting into bed.  
  


He kept himself busy, between helping out Sojiro and hanging out with his friends. He said hello to some of his other confidants when he ran into them, realizing he missed seeing them too. Every so often, he sent Akechi a “good night” text when he thought of him before he fell asleep. He noticed that Akechi would sometimes go days without reading his texts at all and then there would be a day or two where he reads all of them as he gets them. It was a bit disheartening that Akechi never texted him back, but he brushed it off, heeding Sojiro’s warning.

 

One evening, he decided he would go to Shinjuku to see Lala and Chifune again. He realized he missed them. Akira also made a note to say hi to Ohaya if she was at Crossroads again. Morgana agreed it was a while since they saw them, so he was going too.

Shinjuku was bustling as he came up from the subway. He stopped to check on Chifune first, to get a reading for old times sake. She was happy to see him. He asked for a reading, watched as she shuffled and laid out the cards. Flipping them over, she hummed in thought.

“Hmm. Justice is upright, but the World is reversed and crossing it. Whatever karmic retribution has happened, it’s not quite over yet. The Fool and the Lovers are dancing with each other, so your romantic life is getting a blank slate, so that’s good. The Devil reversed, leading into Temperance above the other four. Freedom and restoring control means being able to find a balance soon.”

“Thank you.” Akira smiled, getting up.

“You’re very welcome. Come back any time, Akira.”

Akira ducked into the Crossroads after letting Morgana out to wander around. There was a sizable crowd tonight. He pushed past the people, taking one of the seats at the bar. He was old enough to drink now, and he’ll probably have one or two before heading home for the night. He waved to Lala, who came over after serving a couple drinks.

“Well, look who it is. How are you, Akira?” 

“I’m good, how’s the bar? Need help still?”

“It’s good, and I actually have help, but thank you. Can I get anything for you?”

When she said that, he caught the backside of someone bustling tables, but the crowd covered his view of them before he could get a good look. Akira ordered some fruit cocktail he heard was good from his classmates, showing Lala he was in fact old enough to drink.

“Well, I might have Sapphire give it to you, lots of drink orders right around now.”

“No worries. I’m in no rush.”

Akira chatted politely with some of the tipsier patrons as he waited. Lala was making a lot of drinks, and they seemed to disappear every so often whenever Akira would look over. A cocktail was put in front of him, getting his attention.

“Hiya, sorry to keep you waiting! Here’s your drink sir, would you like anything…else…” The voice dropped its cheerful high pitch as its owner stared at him.

Akechi was standing in front of him in a light blue yukata with a swirling koi fish design on it. He had his hair in a bun, a hair stick with a dangling, little blue charm stuck through it, wearing a dark blue lipstick. Akira’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god.” He whispered, in awe.

“I’ll take that as a no for now, I’ll be back in a bit.” Akechi said flatly as he whirled off to deliver more drinks to other customers.

Akira sipped his drink, the alcohol steadying his nerves as he drank. The drink was really strong, affecting him almost immediately, and reminding Akira why he didn’t drink very often. It went down easy, appealing to his sweet tooth, and he seriously considered ordering a second one. He saw Akechi whisper something to Lala before he carried off some drinks to some of the other tables. Akira watched him very intently as he went about, interacting with the customers. Akechi eventually came back behind the counter.

“Hey~” Akira leaned onto the counter, winking at him.

“Can I get you anything else, sir?” His voice pitched up as he smiled blankly at him.

“Another one of these, please. You’re so pretty.” Akira slurred.

He didn’t react to the compliment, just swept off to give Lala his order. He returned a few minutes later, handing the drink to him. 

“Thanks. You’re pretty, don’t ya know?”

“You’re not the first one to tell me that, and you won’t be the last. So, anything troubling you?”

“No, came to say hi to Lala-chan, got to see you all dolled up.” Akira teased, grinning.

“You’ve lost your touch for making me flustered, Akira.” Akechi smirked, not blushing in the slightest.

Akira huffed, defeated as he sipped his drink. This one was a little stronger than the last one, but he didn’t care. He nursed this drink as Akechi worked the rest of his shift, avoiding him as much as possible. Before Akira knew it, Morgana had slipped back into his bag as the customers grew fewer and fewer until it was just him and two men in the back corner. Akira paid for his drinks, watching as Akechi took the money and came back with change. He tipped about half, getting up, swaying a little. Akechi disappeared into the back after he and Lala chatted, coming back out with his backpack.

_ Ah, I’ve had too much. _

Akira stumbled out into the cool night air.

“Akira, how much did you have?” 

Morgana was concerned.

“Two.”

Morgana sighed. Akira made it partway down the street before he felt a hand snake around his waist and his arm pulled around someone’s shoulder.

“Hi~ babe. Thanks so much for waiting for me!” The voice chirped loudly.

Akira looked over, shocked to see Akechi smiling at him warmly. He pressed closer, breath warm over his ear.

“Hey, so those guys are following me. I don’t want to let them know where I live. Please let me walk back with you.” He whispered, glancing over his shoulder. 

Akira saw the two men from earlier, now scowling at him. Akira nodded.

“No problem, sweetheart! I don’t mind waiting for you!” He called, slightly too loud, still slurring his words.

“Sapph! He can’t give you what we have!” One of them called over to them. “We know how to treat a girl like you right!”

Akechi pushed on his back to make Akira keep pace with him as he walked faster, the two of them ducking into the station, the men continuing to catcall him. They boarded the train heading for Yongen-Jaya, Akechi breaking away from him once they lost the two men. He sighed in relief, sitting down. Akira sat down next to him, putting Morgana on his lap.

“Thank you.”

“Does that always happen?” 

Morgana poked his head out, making Akechi jump.

“Not often, but…” He trailed off, folding his hands in his lap.

 

Akira was staring at him as they fell silent the rest of the way to Yongen-Jaya. They got off, Akechi walking with him to Leblanc.

“I should get going back to my place.”

“Wait.”

Akechi stopped.

“Come stay the night?”

Akechi stared at him, confused for a moment. He hummed, shoving his hands into his sleeves.

“It...It would save me a trip to here to see Takemi.” He murmured, trying to convince himself.

Akira unlocked the door after a few tries, stumbling in. Morgana jumped down, exchanging glances with Akechi. Akechi said nothing as he and Morgana watched Akira slowly make his way up the stairs. Akechi followed, making sure he didn’t fall. Akira spun around in the middle of the room to see him.

“I...I meant it, you know.”

Akechi stared at him as he continued stumbling over his words.

“That you’re very pretty. Like this. So pretty.” 

Akechi dropped his bag on the couch, walking downstairs. He came back up with a glass of water, putting it onto his work desk so Akira wouldn’t knock it over before he woke up. Akira mumbled something else, moving towards him.

“What?”

Akechi turned around, only for Akira to place his arms on both sides of him, way too close.

“Give me space.” Akechi leaned back, nervous.

“C’mooon, ‘keshi…” Akira pressed, untying the belt of his yukata, moving in to kiss him.

Akechi punched him right in the eye, the shock knocking Akira against his bed.

“I knew this was a mistake.” Akechi hissed, grabbing his bag and running down the steps.

“Akeshi! Akeshi wait!” Akira chased after him, hearing the bathroom door slam under him.

He pounded on the door. Akechi didn’t open it, leaning his body into the door.

“Go away!” He snapped through the door.

Akira jiggled the handle once before giving up, walking back upstairs and mumbling about sleep. Akechi dug through his bag, pulling out his change of clothes, dropping his hair stick into the bag as he pulled out some makeup wipes. He stared into the mirror, quickly wiping the lipstick off. He shrugged out of his yukata, folding it and putting it into the bag. He threw on his clothes, not bothering to put on his sneakers. Quietly, he unlocked the door, opening it and peeking around to see if Akira was still outside. He sighed, grabbing his bag and leaving the cafe.

 

On the train, Akechi squeezed his bag tightly to his chest as he sat, waiting for his stop.

“Ow! Too tight!”

Akechi jolted upright, unzipping his bag to find Morgana had stowed away.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry.” Morgana shook his head. “Hey, are you okay?”

Akechi took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Is he always that bad when he’s drunk?”

“If he drank too much. He must’ve had some strong drinks if only two of them got him that bad.”

“Must’ve been whatever he ordered. Those cocktails tend to have a lot of alcohol in them that you can’t really taste.”

Akechi was quiet the rest of the way until they neared his stop.

“Hey, my apartment doesn’t really allow pets, so just be cautious, okay?” 

“Got it.”

Morgana put his head back down into the bag as Akechi zipped it back up. He got off the train, walking to his apartment without any trouble.

 

Morgana heard Akechi unzip his bag again. He leapt out, landing and looking around. It was a clean, small apartment that Morgana immediately noticed didn’t have much lying around.

“Welcome to my apartment, I guess.” 

Akechi picked up his bag and moved it in front of a bookcase that only held two books. Morgana wandered around, eventually coming back to the main space. Akechi had changed into his sleep clothes, sitting on his futon and rubbing at his eyes. Morgana jumped up, crawling into his lap. He noticed a couple of tears had rolled down Akechi’s face, along with the slight shake to his shoulders.

“No, seriously, are you okay?” He asked.

“Not really. I...I wasn’t really expecting him to do that.” Akechi admitted, petting him.

“He’s not like that at all.”

“I know.”

After a few minutes, Akechi shifted so he was laying down. He pulled the blanket over him, holding it up a little to offer Morgana a spot under it. Morgana wiggled into it onto his chest, settling down. 

“I’m really sorry.” Morgana said.

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn't have accepted the offer in the first place.” 

They both fell asleep, Akechi breathing a little easier now that he wasn’t so alone.

~~~~~~~~

Morgana woke up to a constant buzzing noise. He glared at Akechi’s phone, which was a ways away charging. Akechi shifted under him, prompting him to jump to an unoccupied space on the futon. He curled up again, making a small, pleased noise that Akechi had the good sense to not have his phone somewhere in his bed to annoy him.

 

An hour later he woke up again, seeing he was alone on the futon now. He got up and stretched, releasing a big yawn. He turned to find Akechi sitting at the table, phone off to the side, eating eggs. A mug sat in front of him, as Akechi glanced over to him with a nod. Morgana moved, jumping onto the table.

“Good morning.” Akechi said softly.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” 

Akechi frowned.

“I'd rather not really think about it.”

He got up, moving to open his fridge. He pulled something out.

“Also, here. I got this at the convenience store when I was in the mood, but I didn't really like it enough to finish it in one sitting. So here.”

He opened the plastic container of salmon nigiri, putting it in front of him. He sat back down as Morgana dug in happily. The table vibrated as Akechi's phone got a message. He poked at the screen, scowling. Morgana looked over to see that it was a message from Akira. He had several unread messages from Akira in fact. Akechi sipped from his mug, doing his best to ignore whatever he read. It buzzed again.

“Shouldn't….you answer that?” Morgana pressed.

“Probably…”

He opened it, Morgana reading over his shoulder.

**K: heyyyy**

**K: im sorry :(**

**K: amechi pls answer meee**

**K: akechi***

**K: Iiim really sorru**

**K: hey**

**K: you left your belt here**

**K: are you able to come get it today?**

Akechi dropped his phone, going over to dig through his bag.

“Oh fuck, I did leave it there.”

He moved back to the table and grabbed his phone. He sighed.

“I guess I'll tell her I'm going to be a little late today.”

**Yeah. I'll swing by to get it. Does around 11:30 sound good?**

**K: yea ill be at leblanc**

Akechi ruffled his hair. He finished the rest of his tea, getting up. He patted Morgana before putting his dishes in the sink and the now empty sushi container in the garbage.

“Ready to go?” 

“Yup! Let's go!”

Morgana hopped into his bag, feeling Akechi lift him up. He paused at the door, sending another quick text before leaving, locking the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~

Akira had woken up with a slight hangover, making his way to the glass of water and drinking all of it in one gulp. After texting Akechi about his belt, he picked it up, admiring the slightly shimmering fabric. He went downstairs, seeing Yusuke had made it to Leblanc first.

“Ah, good morning, Akira.” He waved.

“Everyone else on their way soon, I hope?”

Yusuke nodded as Akira slid into the booth across from him. Sojiro was wiping down the counter as they talked.  
  


The rest of the group made their way in, bringing vibrancy to the cafe as they made plans to go to the beach all together again.

“Oh, what's that you have? It looks gorgeous.” Yusuke hummed, gesturing to the fabric Akira held.

“Oh, it's a yukata belt that was left behind. Its owner is gonna swing by to get it.”

He placed it in front of him, resting his hands on the table. It was even prettier in the daylight, the subtle little flowery details on it now visible. Yusuke leaned forward, admiring it like Akira had that morning.

“It's really pretty.” Ann said.

“Yeah, well-" 

They heard the door open, interrupting Akira. Akechi froze as everyone stared at him.

“Oh, uh, I have to go. I'll come back another time. Seeya!” he said quickly, ducking back out the door.

“Akechi wait!” Akira shouted, jumping up and running after him.

“Wait, Akechi??” 

“ _ Akira! _ ” 

The sharp reprimand from Sojiro made him stop in his tracks, his blood running cold. He could see Akechi disappearing around the corner. He turned back to see a furious Sojiro. He walked back inside enough so the door closed again.

“Listen, I shouldn't even be telling you any of this, because frankly, it's none of your business, but that kid has worked for almost a  _ year _ to have the courage to just come back here and stay for five minutes, and you pull a stunt like that?! It took him months just to reintroduce himself to me, and you have the nerve to not even warn him that all of the Phantom Thieves was going to be here?”

“But I-” Akira started to defend himself.

“ _ Akira let me finish! _ ” Sojiro crossed his arms, glaring at him. “Given how much he went through just to get to this point, and what he's done in the past, on top of whatever happened between all of you and him, I'm not surprised if all of you were the last people on earth he wants to see!”

Akira was overflowing with guilt, feeling very small. He kicked his foot awkwardly.

“Give it to me.” he held out his hand, Akira obeying. “Where does he work?”

“The Crossroads bar in Shinjuku.” Akira mumbled.

“I'll make sure this gets to him. You better leave that kid alone.”

Sojiro folded the fabric carefully, sliding it into one of his apron pockets. Akira slunk back to his seat, sinking into it.

“So that really was him?” Ryuji asked, as subtle as ever.

Sojiro heaved a heavy sigh.

“Just drop it.”

~~~~~~~~

Akechi didn't stop running until he got onto a train, panting heavily. He forced himself to take deep breaths, fighting the panic in his chest. He held onto a railing, checking his phone to see if his therapist responded yet.

**That's okay! It happens! Are you ready for this month's visit to Leblanc?**

Akechi swore under his breath, thinking quickly. He asked to meet her somewhere else, stating he was suddenly uneasy about the cafe today. He sent her the location, holding his breath.

**That's fine! I'll meet you there!**

He let out a relieved sigh, putting his phone back into his pocket. Morgana wiggled in his bag as he made his way to his meeting.

 

He waved to her as she made her way over to the sidewalk in front of the Starbucks. Akechi readjusted the strap of his bag, nervous. She smiled reassuringly, turning to look at the building across the street. The TV station was exactly how he remembered it. It made him feel dread just by glancing at it. 

“So, what are your thoughts right now?” She questioned.

“I thought it would be a nice change of pace, but I still hate looking at it. I hate it. I hate what it meant to me. It just reminds me when I was still the Detective Prince.”

At that, he struck the pose, and she nodded. He relaxed again, taking a deep breath.

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Morgana asked, muffled inside the bag.

“You know, I spent so much of my time here, obsessing over being perfect. I never had much time for anything else. I wasn't…allowed…to be anything but perfect...I…”

He was shaking badly. He curled up into a ball, crouched down, tears spilling from his eyes.

“Like a porcelain doll…” He whispered.

He felt her caress his back. He looked up at her, feeling a little better.

“Would you like to go somewhere else, or just break for today?”

“Break please.”

“Okay. You did well. Next time, we can talk about this if you want.”

“Thank you.”

He stood back up again, walking back to the station. They said their goodbyes. He got off at Shibuya, walking to the little diner.

 

He sat down, placing the bag next to him. Morgana poked his head out just in time to watch Akechi wipe away tears.

“You were shaking really badly.”

“I'll be fine.”

Akechi ordered some fruit tea and some fries, not super hungry, but he needed to eat something. Morgana pressed up against him, trying to comfort him.

“It's just the first time I've been there in years.” He explained, quiet and subdued.

“Then why go back there at all?”

“It's a bit complicated.”

Akechi refused to say anything else, concentrating on his food.

“Anyways, I should be getting ready for work. Coming along?”

“Yes, I want to make sure you're fine.”

Akechi smiled. He paid, leaving the cafe.

 

“Hiii Sapph!” Ohaya called as he entered Crossroads.

“Hello Ohaya-chan. Lala, is there any chance you have an extra yukata belt here? I lost mine.” 

Lala tapped her chin in thought.

“There might be a plain black one back there dearie.”

Akechi slipped into the backroom, dropping his bag. Morgana climbed out as Akechi searched.

“Found it! Thanks Lala!”

He changed, leaving the lipstick until last. He brushed off some of the cat fur. He checked to make sure he was presentable before walking back out into the bar, Morgana drifting to the doorway.

“Hey, did something happen?” Lala asked, seeing right through him.

“Well...The boy I walked back with came on a bit too strongly, so I hit him and ran away.”

“Sapphire…”

“I know I'm not supposed to, but I panicked. When I went to grab my belt back, all of his friends were there. So…”

“It was Akira, right?” 

“Yeah…” Akechi looked down.

The door opened, breaking their conversation. Akechi straightened up, putting on his best smile.

“Hello and welcome to The Crossroads, what can I get you?” 

He opened an eye to find a stunned Sojiro standing there. He jumped, realizing.

“Oh...Hi Sojiro-san…” He mumbled, embarrassed.

“Hey kid. I came to return this.” 

Sojiro pulled out the belt, handing it to him over the bar.

“Oh, my belt! Thank you.” 

Sojiro watched him disappear into the back, reemerging looking a bit lost.

“Hey, I'm really sorry about Akira. I told him not to bother you.”

“It's...okay. He's kinda dense, anyhow. But I would rather Akira himself apologize.”

“I'm sure he will after the stern talking to I gave him earlier. But are you okay?”

“I just wasn't expecting to see all of them so suddenly. Sorry for running out like that.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that. It was Akira's fault he put you into that situation.” Sojiro sighed.

“You know what? I'll fight him for you, Sapph.” Ohaya said suddenly.

Akechi looked over to her and smiled gently.

“Ohaya-chan, you're in no condition to fight anyone.”

“Heyyyy….Lala-chan, Sapph’s being mean to me.”

“Ohaya, I know you're not going to fight anyone.”

She pouted, making Akechi giggle. Sojiro grinned at how relaxed Akechi was here.

“But seriously. If he bothers you again, I can talk to him too.” Lala added.

“No, it's fine. I think one talking to is enough for him.”

“Well, you seem to be in good hands here.”

Akechi turned back to him and nodded. He put his hands in his sleeves, frowning.

“Still, I do need to talk to him about it. As long as you're there with me, of course.”

“Of course. You've done so well, I'd hate for you to start losing progress again.”

“Then, tomorrow I can come by?”

“Whenever you're ready, kid. I'll keep him in check for you.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Anytime. See you later.”

Akechi watched Sojiro leave, in a much better mood now.

 

That night, Morgana yelped as Akechi yanked him close in his sleep. He froze as Akechi whispered Akira's name. A squeeze as Akechi gasped, sitting up, holding him.

“Akechi…?”

He breathed slowly.

“Sorry Mona. I was too late to save him.”

He was still half asleep. Morgana bumped his face against his neck. 

“Hey.” He murmured. “Hey!”

Akechi's eyes fluttered open, seeing Morgana wincing in his grasp. He drops him, looking guilty.

“Are you hurt?” Akechi asked.

“No. Bad dream?”

“Mhm. I liked it better back when I didn't have any.”

Akechi rolled onto his side as they resettled. Morgana waited until Akechi fell back asleep before he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~

Akira was washing dishes when the door opened. He turned to see Akechi standing there, looking anywhere but at him. Sojiro smiled at Akechi, herding Akira into an empty booth. Akechi slowly made his way to the booth, sitting on the edge. Morgana climbed out of Akechi's bag, sitting on the table in between them.

“So that's where you went.” Akira said.

“Can I get you anything?” Sojiro asked.

“Just water please.” Akechi replied.

Sojiro gently placed the cup in front of him, going back behind the counter. He stared down Akira as Akechi took a sip.

“Akechi, I'm really sorry about all of that. I've realized how...much of a selfish ass I was being.”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck as Akechi stared into his water. He said nothing, waiting for Akira to continue.

“You...took the fall for me. And all I could think about was how unfair everything was. I really should've realized that I couldn't just pretend nothing ever happened between us.”

“You really are an idiot.”

Akechi looked up at him, the ice in his voice making Akira swallow.

“I told you not to wait for me! You had a life to live, Akira. What, did you give up on dating other people? Other people who weren't behind bars? I hate how adorably naive you are sometimes.”

Akira stammered before biting on his lip. He took a deep breath.

“I did date other people, okay? I really did. Two ex-girlfriends and an ex-boyfriend later, I realized I still missed you. But I thought I wouldn't see you again after the way I got mad at you.”

Akechi put his face in his hand. He sighed deeply, staring at Akira. 

“You are so, so dense.”

“Huh?”

“You really think I would do that for you if I didn't feel anything between us?”

Akira tilted his head. Akechi rolled his eyes at him.

“Look, I just wasn't ready to see you that way, okay? I didn't want to jump into a relationship that fast. I'm...sorry I hit you.”

Akira rubbed his face, remembering. Akechi fell silent again, looking down at the table. Akira noticed he was shaking a little as he wrapped both hands around the glass. Morgana moved towards him, rubbing against his arm.

“Hey, are you free tomorrow?” Akechi asked, hesitant.

Akira simply nodded, at a loss for words. Akechi pulled out his phone, flipping through it.

“You know that little diner in Shibuya? Wanna meet up there?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Akechi stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, typing something. 

“Okay, it's a date.”

Akechi slipped his phone in his pocket, grinning as Akira suddenly got flustered.

“Wait, whuh... what?!”

“Hey, you said you wanted to take me out to lunch sometime. So I'm calling your bluff.” He smirked as Akira blushed furiously. “See you tomorrow.”

Akechi left as Akira sat there stunned. Sojiro grabbed the glass of water, dumping it out.

“I'm...going on a date?” 

“Sounds like it. Now come on, we still have work to do, Akira.” Sojiro said.

Akira stood up, hopping back behind the counter. Morgana slipped back into Akira's bag, watching as the two of them worked.  
  


Akira checked the time, noticing Akechi was ten minutes late. He looked over the menu again, not wanting to order anything before he got there. Morgana was next to him, making sure he wasn't going to do anything too forward.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Akechi slid into the seat across from him. “I...almost chickened out.”

“Don’t worry about it. Are you working today?” 

“No, I have today off.” 

Akechi dropped his backpack next to him, picking up the menu. He looked through it while the waitress came up to them. They both ordered, the waitress leaving them alone.

“So, how’s life been for you?” Akechi asked.

“Well, my parents are making me commute to the college I’m going to, but…” 

Akira dives into his experience so far, comparing roommates from last year to the past year, how he misses seeing his friends up here. Akechi nodded along, asking questions every now and again.

“It’s very rural and very small.”

“I see…”

“Have you gone back to school?”

“No, I can’t really handle it anymore. Besides, I can teach myself if I really wanted to know something.” 

Akechi tapped on the table absentmindedly. Akira decided to change the subject.

“How’s everything been going for you?”

“Alright. I’m seeing a therapist who I really like now.” 

“Oh?”

“Mhm.”

They got quiet when their food came. They had small talk between bites, trying to ease back into conversation. Akechi stuttered a bit here and there, but Akira made sure he didn’t make any jokes about it, seeing his nervousness. When the bill came, Akira insisted on picking it up since he offered to pay in the first place. They walked out together, going back to the train station.

“This...this was nice, Akira. Maybe we can do this again soon.”

“Would you like to come back to Leblanc with me?” 

Akechi nodded, a bit distant. Akira took a moment as they stood in the crowded train to brush his knuckles across his hand, getting Akechi to snap his eyes to his face, stunned. A soft blush spread across his cheeks as he looked away.

“You...remembered that?” He murmured in awe.

“Of course I did.” Akira smiled softly at him.

 

The walk back to Leblanc was quiet. Akira stopped, turning to face Akechi.

“Just so you know, all of my friends are gonna be there. Just warning you.”

“Oh.” 

Akechi looked a bit hurt, biting his lip.

“Akira…” Morgana warned, sticking out of the bag.

“It’s okay. I think I can do this.” 

Akira led the way, opening the door for him. Akechi took a deep breath as he saw them all, stepping inside. Akira followed behind him, staying close by him. Everyone stared at each other.

“Um...hey everyone.” 

Akechi gave a little wave, staring at his feet. Ann shifted slightly.

“You know, I never would’ve guessed that it was you until Akira said something.” Ann mentioned.

The others murmured their agreement. Akechi threw a dirty look at Akira, who threw his hands up apologetically and moved to stand near Futaba. Akechi sighed.

“That...that was the point.” His tone was slightly annoyed.

Akechi looked at the empty seat next to Ann, going over and sitting down on the edge. He shifted nervously under their attention. He realized they were waiting for him to explain.

“I...I didn’t want to be recognized. I didn’t want the paparazzi to find me again, I didn’t want any of my old fans hounding me. I wanted to make sure not even you guys would recognize me until…” He took another deep breath. “Until I was ready to face you guys again…”

“Akira kinda ruined that for you, huh?” Ryuji asked.

Akechi nodded, Akira feeling bad. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they had so many questions they wanted to ask but didn’t want to cross any lines.

“So...how have you been doing?” Makoto asked.

“I’m okay, I guess? I mean, I’m managing…” Akechi fumbled. “I found a therapist who I really like after four tries, and...well, I’ve managed to come back here now, so…”

“When did you get out?” Haru spoke, leaning forward.

“Almost a year ago. It’s kinda strange to think about, really.”

“You said you weren’t ready to face us, what do you mean?”

“Well...considering…” Akechi made a vague hand motion. “Y’know, me being the traitor and all…Okumura...Wakaba...”

Futaba and Haru looked at each other.

“We’ve...already forgiven you for that.” Haru explained.

Akechi made a small noise of surprise.

“We know that it was Shido who put you up to it, and it happened a while ago.” Futaba continued.

“Oh…” Akechi whispered, wiping one of his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Akechi hummed quietly. Akira made to move closer, but thought better of it and stayed where he was.

“Your therapist…” Morgana piped up, getting his attention. “She sounded nice, but why did you go to the TV station? You shook so badly it felt like an earthquake.” 

“I know it kinda sounds silly, but I just want to be able to look at it without feeling dread. It reminds me of...who I was.” 

It was quiet again, Akechi suddenly interested in his nails. Akira noticed he was trembling despite his best efforts.

“Hey, maybe we should spend time with you one on one?” Akira suggested. “That way you won’t be as nervous as you are now.”

“Hm? Oh, uh, I don’t want to intrude or anything…”

“Well, we can at least trade numbers and chat ids with you, right?” Ann ventured.

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

Akechi pulled out his phone, everyone taking the time to trade numbers.

“Can we add you to the group chat?” 

“I...can’t guarantee I’ll keep up with it...or respond very often.”

“That’s fine, no one will make you.”

“Okay.” 

Ann added him before launching into a conversation about making plans with Akechi. Akechi nodded, giving input as everyone suggested dates for the coming weeks. A sudden noise made everyone but Akechi jump.

“Oh, that late?” He mumbled, digging through his bag.

He pulled a bottle up, unscrewing the cap and pouring something into his hand. He closed it and dropped it back in before pulling out a water bottle. He took some pills, drinking some of the water.

“Sorry for scaring you guys, it’s just a reminder for me.”

“Are they from Takemi?” 

“Yeah, it’s for that...thing…” Akechi shifted in his chair.

“You know, I’ve always been curious about that…” Yusuke started. “Which one-”

“Guys, what did I tell you about digging too much?” Sojiro cut in.

“It was Loki, if you really must know.” He answered quietly, fiddling with his phone. “Robin Hood was a few months after him.”

The group fell silent. 

“Is...is that why Loki reached out to Arsene?”

“Most likely. He knew me the longest, after all.”

“Wait, how much about all of that have you told your therapist?”

“Enough without getting into the Metaverse stuff.”

The ice was creeping back into his voice as he became visibly irritated. Everyone moved back slightly as Akechi sighed.

“I don’t want to talk about that now.”

“Why did you rescue us?” Ryuji asked.

“Ryuji.” Morgana said sharply.

“...Was it not obvious?”

Everyone stared at him as he sank lower in his seat.

“I was in love with Akira.”

“Since when did you realize?” 

“I...I don’t want to say…”

“So why did you laugh like I told you the funniest joke in the world when I told you about Akira’s crush on you?”

“Wait, you told him?! Ryuji!”

“We thought you were dead!”

“In my defense, Ryuji, you’re about as subtle as a train wreck.”

“What?! Hey!”

“It’s true.”

“Mona!”

“So...naturally...I thought you were lying to me…”

Ryuji’s jaw dropped. Akechi hugged his arms. Akira moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. Akechi pulled away as if he had been burned. Akira stepped back.

“Can we stop talking about this?” 

“Hey, since you don’t want to call attention to yourself, should we like, give you a nickname, or something? Your name is pretty rare.” Futaba pointed out.

“Oh, you’re right. Um…”

“Hey, what about the name you use for work? Sapphire, right?” Akira prompted.

“Akira...” Akechi rolled his eyes at him. “Just Sapph will be fine.”

“Sapph it is!”

They chatted about other things late into the night. Akechi checked his phone one more time before getting up.

“I’m tired, so I’ll be leaving.”

“Akechi, I’ve been meaning to ask this...but when is your birthday?”

He glanced at Akira, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“It’s June 2nd. Don’t bother though, I’ve never done anything for my birthday. Goodbye.”

Akechi slipped out the door.

“That’s less than two weeks away.”

“So, any ideas?” 

~~~~~~~

“Sapph, why didn’t you tell me the second was your birthday?”

Akechi glanced up at Lala. His birthday was only a week away now.

“Did Akira tell you? I told him not to bother. I don’t do anything on my birthday.”

“You told him that? Sapph, I know that kid, he’s not gonna let that fly if he had anything to say about it.” Ohaya leans on the counter.

“I bet he’s planning something romantic since you two are dating now. I’m giving you the night off.”

“Lala…” Akechi blushed, rearranging the glasses to distract himself.

“C’mon, my treat.You know how persistent that kid is.”

“Damn it, you’re right…” He muttered.

~~~~~~~

They had another group chat without Akechi so they could surprise him. Bit by bit, they each got to know Akechi’s likes. 

Haru mentioned that strawberry ice cream was his favorite. Yusuke noted that chocolate cake caught his eye while they went people watching and passed a cupcake shop.

They coordinated carefully, making sure to not let Akechi know anything and ruin the surprise for himself. All Akira needed to do now was think of a good present for him.

~~~~~~ 

Ryuji suggested the arcade in Shibuya for their hangout. Akechi smiled when he arrived.

“I haven’t been to an arcade in forever.” He said as they walked inside.

They spent quite a few hours playing the racing games. Akechi spent a good amount of time at the pinball machines as well, challenging Ryuji to beat his high score. Ryuji was a little upset that he couldn’t even get close, but he was happy that Akechi was enjoying himself. On their way out, Akechi stopped by the claw machines.

“Oooh, look at the little bird.” He cooed, making his way to the machine.

Ryuji stood by him, letting him point out what caught his eye. It was this sad looking crow plushie that had some of its stuffing coming out. Akechi dug out the change to play the game.

“I always thought I would get better at these things when I got older.” 

Akechi was focused, trying to grab the bird. He got really close on his last try, but the claw just knocked the thing on its side. Akechi pouted.

“You almost got it that time dude. You gonna try again?”

“No. I think I’ll just get more upset.” Akechi turned. “Maybe I’ll come back for it another day.”

Ryuji stayed behind for a moment, taking a picture of it. He caught up with Akechi as they walked back to the train station for the day.

“This was fun, but I have to go.”

“Yeah, it was fun. Seeya dude.”

Ryuji sent the picture to Akira once they separated.

~~~~~~

“If you want to go inside, we can.” Ann said, standing beside him.

Akechi glanced at her. He was standing in front of a little fabric store, debating whether or not he wanted to go in.

“Are you sure you want to come with me?”

“Sapph, you asked me to come with you. Of course I want to shop with you.”

They headed inside, Akechi marvelling at all the different fabrics. They browsed for a while, Akechi finding the clearance section and poking through it. He came across this blue suede. He grabbed whatever they had of it, also picking up a shimmery grey fabric and some white felt. He made his way over to where Ann was.

“Oh, did you find something?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure what I want to do with it yet though.”

After buying the fabric, Ann and Akechi continued, catching up with each other as they poked around more stores.

~~~~~~~

**K: babe, im taking you to the park for ur bd tomorrow**

**K: getting one of those boats for couples**

Akechi smiled as he read the texts as he laid in bed. He was tired, but he decided to respond before he fell asleep.

**Okay. See you there.**

~~~~~~~

Akira saw Akechi lean over the side, letting his hand drift in the water. It was a beautiful day, partly cloudy with a light breeze. He loved the way Akechi’s hair was ruffled in the wind. He stopped rowing, putting the oars in the boat. Akechi sat up, shaking the water off his hand. Akira carefully leaned forward to kiss him, Akechi meeting him halfway. As he pulled back, he watched Akechi smile.

“Ready to go back yet?” 

“I don’t know. I like this. It’s...quiet.” 

Akechi stared out over the lake, watching other people go about their business. He hummed a gentle tune as Akira watched him fondly. He glanced up at Akira.

“What?”

“You’re very handsome, you know.”

“Oh shush. You say that all the time.”

“Because it’s true.”

Akechi grinned, sitting back up.

“I’m ready to go back now.”

Akira rowed them back to the dock, helping Akechi out of the boat. As they walked through the park, he felt Akechi hold his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“You’re planning something else, aren’t you?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Akira teased.

“I  _ was _ an ace detective, Akira.”

The smile dropped as soon as he said that, stopping suddenly. Akira became worried, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Akechi shook his head, giving him a half-smile. He let Akira gently tug him to his side again, continuing on their way back to Leblanc.

 

Akechi was herded into the door first, the lights off in the cafe. As soon as the door closed behind Akira, everyone jumped out of hiding as the lights came back on.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday!”

Akechi took a step back, confused. Akira slipped an arm around his waist, leading him to the booth. Akira went in first, pulling Akechi to sit with him.

“You guys are the worst.” Akechi said, smiling.

“But you were surprised.” Futaba said, smug.

“I was.” 

Haru brought out the cake she made for him, starting everyone off singing happy birthday after Sojiro lit the candles. Akechi blew them out, letting Akira doing the honors of cutting the cake.

“Which piece do you want?”

“I just want something small.”

“Whaaat? C’mon, you gotta have the biggest piece with the most frosting for your birthday.”

Akira cut him a piece first while Makoto scooped Akechi some of the strawberry ice cream they bought. Once everyone had cake and ice cream, they dug in.

“This is good cake.”

“Thank you, I made it myself.” 

Haru was beaming with pride at Akechi’s compliment. They were all cracking jokes, having a good time. Akira excused himself, making Akechi get up for a moment. He went upstairs for a few minutes. He came back down, smiling as Akechi was chatting with everyone, happy as could be. He wandered back over, gift in hand.

“The birthday boy has to have a present.” He purred, sliding it in front of Akechi.

“You didn’t have to…” He started.

“Why wouldn’t I get my boyfriend a present? Open it.” 

Akechi rolled his eyes, unwrapping the gift. He paused, looking back at Akira before pulling it out of the box. It was that little crow from the claw machine he saw the other day, now in his hands.

“When did…?”

“It took Akira like, a hundred tries after I showed him.” Ryuji grinned.

“I did it though!” 

“You’re ridiculous…” Akechi hugged the bird, just stunned for a moment.

“Aren’t you going to give it a name?” Ann asked.

Akechi held it out, tapping a finger against his chin as he hummed in thought.

“Well, crows can be loud and annoying, maybe I’ll name him Joker.” He smirked at Akira.

“Hey! Don’t be rude to your boyfriend!” 

Akira acted offended as Akechi stuck his tongue out at him and started laughing. He pulled the crow close to him again, grinning from ear to ear. He pressed a kiss to Akira’s cheek.

“I really do love him though, thank you.” 

He leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder, letting Akira ruffle his hair. Morgana quietly made plans to stay with Haru for the night, letting the two have privacy.  
  


Akira broke from their kiss, panting. He had pulled Akechi onto his lap, both of their shirts off. Akira tugged at his pants, questioning, seeing Akechi’s hesitance.

“Akira…I...” Akechi murmured. “I’m...not sure I want to…”

Akira pulled him close, falling back onto the bed so Akechi was on top.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want. We can take it slow.”

“Thank you.”

Akechi nuzzled his neck, rolling them both onto their sides. He let Akira kiss him deeply, wrapping around him. The two of them soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

~~~~~~~

Akira opened the group chat the next day to see a picture of the stuffed crow, now all sewn up with shiny gold thread. He smiled at how cute it was, relieved that Akechi seemed to be getting more comfortable with everyone. 

~~~~~~

Akechi went through the fabric he bought on his trip with Ann, still puzzling over what he wanted to do with it. His last appointment he expressed that he wanted to get into a hobby, since he never really had the time before. He used to sew, but he usually kept it rather practical and only when necessary during his celebrity days. 

He compared the fabrics to each other. He looked at Joker, kissing the top of his head as he thought. Then he had an idea. He searched for his fabric scissors and measuring tape that he had kept all these years, just in case.

~~~~~~

**Ak: Hey, look at this!**

Akechi sent everyone a picture of the crow, dressed exactly like Akira’s thief outfit. Akira watched the chat fill with messages from the girls and Yusuke fawning over the outfit and how well it was made. Ryuji was just quietly reading the whole thing before Akira sent a message.

**that looks exactly like my outfit**

**Y: Can I see it in person, actually?**

**Ak: Of course!**

**Y: Meet at Leblanc?**

**Ak: Yes.**

**F: I wanna come too!**

“It does look exactly like your outfit.” Morgana commented, reading over his shoulder.

Akira went back to tidying up the cafe before they got there. Akechi was beaming as he came in. He put his bag on the stool near the stairs, opening his bag to pull out the crow. 

“Akira, look.” 

Akira came over to the bar, looking over the crow. The outfit was really impressive.

“It even has a little mask too, that’s adorable.” Morgana said.

Yusuke and Futaba came in, walking right over to Akechi. They all sat down at a booth, putting the crow on the table. Akechi dragged his bag over.

“That’s impressive. You even got the details on his shirt right.” Yusuke complimented, poking at the bird.

“And it’s so cute.” Futaba pinched the crow’s beak, smiling.

“I don’t know, I just don’t think it can compare to the real thing.” Akira joked.

“Babe, are you jealous of the bird?” Akechi teased.

“I’m not jealous.” 

“I mean, it does look better on the bird.” Morgana piped up.

“I think Mona is right. It does look better.”

“Hey!”

Akechi laughed. 

“I regret getting you the bird.”

“Don’t talk about Joker that way.”

Akira rolled his eyes. He slid into the booth next to him, pushing him over to make room for both of them. Akechi leaned his head on his shoulder as Akira wrapped an arm around his shoulder, enjoying the moment. The four of them talked well into the afternoon until Akechi had to go to work. He gave Akira a kiss goodbye, climbing over him to get out of the booth.

“You two seem to be good for each other.” Futaba commented.

“Well, I don’t know. We’re just making it work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a big old sap at heart. I wanted these two to be happy for once. So this is the epilogue they deserve, they're not perfect but their definitely working at it. I have had a lot of ideas for this chapter that I'm probably going to use in another fic set after this one, but I will save that for when I actually write it. 
> 
> Thank you all for coming along for the ride. I enjoyed reading all of your comments and even if I didn't respond to all of them, they made me smile. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
